You Found Me
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: *Sequel to "Always Find Each Other"* After a curse sweeps the Enchanted Forest into a new land, Henry and Ava Jones are forced to help their parents remember who they are so they can reunite their lost family.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **This is the sequel to "Always Find Each Other," I hope everyone enjoys it! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

Twenty-eight year old Emma Swan stretched and rolled over, pulling her arms over her head as the sheet pooled around her waist, she twisted until she heard the satisfying crack of her back. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and reached over to pick up her ringing phone, "It's Saturday morning, David. Saturday morning on my day _off_."

" _Sorry, Emma, missing hikers. A huge group, they came down from Portland. I'm calling you and Killian into the station today."_

Emma let out a loud whine, "David."

" _Not gonna work this morning, Swan. Be her in the next thirty minutes. Oh, and I gave Jones a five minute head start." He taunted._

"You owe me a bear claw." Emma muttered before hanging up and throwing the covers back. Padding across her small bedroom, she threw open her closet door and grabbed a sweater and pair of jeans with her boots.

Twenty minutes later, she pushed the door to the Sheriff's Station open. "Did I beat Jones?"

"Not by a long shot, darling, but nice try." Emma looked to her right and her green eyes flashed over to the other deputy, his black boots propped up on _her_ desk as he winked at her.

"You're intolerable." She muttered shoving his feet off of the top and brushing away the dirt that was left there.

"And you, Swan, are insufferably irresistible." He leered at her.

"Knock it off you two." David rolled his eyes. Sheriff David Nolan, who was about twice their age, shook his head affectionately at his two deputies and their quarrelsome antics.

"Okay, so are we heading out?" Emma asked.

David Nolan handed her a walkie talkie and a map with the general area of the hikers marked. "You two have fun and try not to kill each other. I'm headed to the library. Belle called and said someone broke in last night." He glanced between his two deputies. "Try to behave." He sighed before he left the station.

"Well, Swan, what do you say we hit the trails." Killian stood up, "Oh, and I brought you this." He brandished a to-go cup from Granny's, "Extra cinnamon and whipped cream." He winked at her.

Emma tried to bite back a smile, finally caving and rolling her eyes, "Come on, Romeo, we have missing hikers to find." She turned to the door with a sigh.

"Oh, come now, Swan. Are you honestly telling me that spending your day off with me is the worst thing in the world?" He threw his arm over her shoulder. "I mean what would you be doing today if you weren't spending time with me and our missing friends?"

"Well for one I'd still be in bed." She muttered, shucking his leather clad arm off her shoulders as she moved to the passenger side of the patrol car.

"Oh, in bed." Killian slid in next to her, his gaze sweeping over her seductively. Emma found she had to force herself not to squirm in her seat at his open perusal, "Wearing what exactly? And were there any," he paused as he started the car and backed up, "activities involved?"

Emma was about to roll her eyes, but she decided to play along, "Nothing but my fingers." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Bloody hell, Swan, it's bad form to tease a man." He muttered.

Emma chuckled and took a sip of her hot cocoa, "It's bad form to ask inappropriate questions of your colleagues." She mocked.

Killian snorted as they stopped the patrol car by the woods, "You have the walkie so we can get an ambulance here if we need to?" He asked.

Emma tucked her phone in her pocket, "Yeah and I texted Vic to let him know we may be bringing in a mass amount of hikers."

"Vic?" Killian quirked an eyebrow up, "Don't tell me you're taking up," he paused, "relations with the good doctor."

Emma snorted, "Wow, you think that low of me that I'd hook up with the local man whore?"

"On the contrary, Swan, I think you're too good for him." Killian held back a branch for her.

Emma flushed and ducked under the branch, "I hope you're not fishing for compliments, Jones."

Killian studied her for a moment, "Not at all, Swan." He paused, "You didn't get many compliments growing up, did you?"

Emma frowned and thought about it, "I don't know. Don't really remember I guess."

OUAT

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

Ten-year old Henry Jones tucked his storybook into his backpack and zipped it up, throwing it over his shoulder, he slid the window opened quietly and tossed the tied together sheets down. "Okay, Av," he glanced down at his six-year old sister, "just follow me down and hang on tight. I'll be there to catch you." Ava's blue eyes skimmed the tree and the sheets nervously, the memory of falling out of a tree that was tall like this one was flashing vividly in her mind. "You'll be fine, I promise." Henry assured her.

"I know, you're sure you know where they are this time, right?" She asked quietly, her voice wavering.

"I promise, Ava, I know where they are." He pulled her into a hug. Two years of searching and dead ends and he finally knew where their parents were. And he was determined to get them home to them and out of this bizarre world they suddenly found themselves in two years ago.

"You know they'll just find you, right?" Henry and Ava turned at the voice behind him. One of the older kids who was standing in the doorway, ankles crossed and arms over his chest.

"Not worried about it. I know where our parents are." Henry sighed, "Just don't tell them. Give us a couple of hours to get on a bus." He asked.

The older boy shrugged, "Suits me." He turned, "See you when you inevitably fail." He called out. Rolling his eyes, Henry tied off the end of the sheet rope and started the slow climb down.

OUAT

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

"They're all going to be fine." Dr. Victor Whale stood by the nurses' station writing on a clipboard. "We're going to keep them on IV drips for the dehydration, but no one was severely injured. Just severely stupid." He shook his blonde head, "Nothing new there, though. We all know tourists don't know anything."

"Are you sure?" Killian asked, glancing down at Emma who was busy typing out a text on her phone to David to give him an update.

"Are you questioning my ability to do my job properly, deputy?" Whale snapped.

"No he's not," Emma stuck her phone in her pocket and shoved Killian's ribs lightly, "it's just been a long morning." She ran a hand through her hair, "You know where to find us if you need anything." Tugging on Killian's arm she said, "Come on Jones, let's go patrol Granny's for grilled cheese. I'm hungry."

Killian's eyes narrowed at the way Victor's gaze lingered on Emma's ass as she walked towards the door, "Fine." He grumbled, following her out.

"You know you don't have to be a jerk to him. He's not a bad guy." Emma zipped up her jacket as she threw open the door to the patrol car. "And he's good at his job. And he's sticking around, that's what we need with people like that coming into town and nearly getting themselves killed."

"It sounds like you do like him a bit, Swan." Killian pointed out.

"Why do you even care, Jones?" She snapped back. She sighed as he started the engine, "Look, let's just go get lunch. Maybe David will let me off and I can salvage some of this day that was supposed to be just me and a bunch of paint."

Killian chuckled, "Finally getting that DIY project underway?" He asked teasingly, "You know I would help if you wanted."

"I can do it by myself, Jones." She glared at him, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I don't doubt that for a second, Swan. I just thought you may like the company."

"You thought I may like _your_ company?" She questioned with an arched brow.

"You make me sound absolutely terrible." He objected, "Swan, I'm wounded."

Emma snickered, "Just making sure you shouldn't be thinking _too_ highly of yourself." As he parked the car in front of the diner.

Killian glared playfully at her as he pushed the diner door open, "So, Swan, is that a yes? Shall I bring over a bottle of rum to help you paint?"

Emma perched herself at the countertop to wait for Ruby to free up and take their orders, "Why not. Six work for you?"

Killian grinned at her, "Six is perfect."

OUAT

Emma shook her head when she opened the door and found Killian in torn jeans, Chucks, and an old t-shirt. She would never admit it to him, but no matter what he wore, he always looked like the walking equivalent of sex.

"Why Swan, don't you look lovely tonight." He reached up with his free hand and tugged at her loose ponytail, his eyes skimming over her black tank top and loose fitting jeans with holes in them. "Ready for some arts and crafts?" He asked, "I brought the rum." He waved the bottle in the air.

Emma chuckled, "Come on in, I'll grab us some glasses. I picked up burgers from Granny's."

"Burgers and rum. You are a woman after my own heart, Swan."

"I'm not after anything, Jones." Emma reminded him sharply.

"One day, lass, you will be." He winked at her and pulled the cork out of the bottle.

OUAT

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

Henry stared up at the board in the bus depot and then down at the map. There were literally no busses that went into Storybrooke, but there was one that went to Portland, and Portland was only a few miles south of Storybrooke according to MapQuest a cab could get them there in about fifteen minutes. "Let's go Ava, we've got a bit of a car ride ahead of us."

Ava nodded and clutched her blanket with her name sewn into it, "Can I sleep?" She whispered.

"Of course, let's go get those tickets." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and approached the ticket counter.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Two**

Henry and Ava stood at the bus stop in Storybrooke, Maine and looked around. Clutching her blanket tightly against her chest, Ava looked up at her big brother, "What now?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Henry shook his head. He hadn't quite gotten that far, "I'm not sure. I guess we just find Mom and Dad and tell them truth. Mom always says the truth is the best weapon." He admitted.

"Henry," Ava blinked rapidly as tears fell, "I'm scared."

Pulling her into a hug, Henry pressed a kiss to the top of her head, much like their mother used to do, "I know, Av, me too, but it's going to be okay. I promise."

"How do you know that?" She asked with a whisper.

"Because Grandma and Grandpa always say that. Remember?" He asked. When she nodded, he picked up their one small bag, "Come on, let's get some food, it's breakfast time now." They'd been traveling all night and it was just early enough to be appropriate for breakfast.

Taking her big brother's hand, Ava let Henry lead her into a restaurant with a flashing sign that read 'Granny's Diner' swinging over the front door.

Ava and Henry stopped inside, their eyes locking on Emma as she shook her head with a laugh, "Killian, you're going to be the death of me." She shoved him hard, nearly pushing him off the barstool he was perched on as they waited for their breakfast before the headed into the station. She was flushed and happy and light and completely at ease with the fact that Ruby, the waitress, knew they'd come from her apartment _together._

"Hey now, love," Killian righted himself, "it's not my fault that you're so clumsy and it's so easy to mock you."

Shaking her head, Emma spun slightly, her legs bumping his intentionally, "You weren't complaining last night." She leered.

Leaning forward, Killian's hand skimmed her thigh and Emma sucked in a breath and averted her gaze, "Oh, love, I will _never_ complain about that." He frowned as her eyes steadily stared over his shoulder, "Swan, seriously, what has you so distracted now?" He turned, they both stared at two young children in the doorway. "Well, where did they come from?" Killian asked.

"I don't know, but they look lost." Emma stood up, her hand lightly wrapped around Killian's wrist as she looked up at him, "For the record, before we get pulled into work and shit," she paused, "I'm really glad you came over to paint last night."

Killian smiled softly down at her and raised his other hand to tuck a strand of still damp hair from their shower a couple of hours before behind her ear, "Me too, Swan."

Pulling away from him, Emma maneuvered her way to the door. Kneeling down, she asked, "Hey there, who are you two looking for?"

The two children didn't answer, they just stared at her with wide eyes. When Killian kneeled down beside Emma he asked, "And where do you two belong?" His voice was teasing and light.

The little girl's blue eyes watered and she threw her arms around Killian's neck, nearly knocking him to the ground with her enthusiasm. "Whoa," Emma placed a steadying hand on Killian's back to keep him from toppling over.

The little girl sniffled, "We found you."

Killian frowned as he looked over at Emma, "You found me?"

Henry nodded, "We've been looking for you guys."

Emma stared at Killian, who was still holding the clinging little girl, "Why don't we go back to the station?" She suggested. Standing, Emma instinctively wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and picked up the one bag.

"Love?" Killian stood, teetering slightly with the little girl still firmly wrapped in his arms, "My wallet's in my back pocket, can you toss Ruby some cash?"

Emma couldn't help the grin on her face as she reached in his pocket, giving his ass a slight squeeze at contact, before pulling his wallet out and tossing some on the counter. Waving at Ruby so she knew it was there before she replaced his wallet and led them out the door and to the squad car. The ride was silent and Killian sat in the back with the boy and the girl, who was now asleep in his arms.

Ten minutes later, when they were finally in the station and the little girl was asleep on the sofa, Emma and Killian sat across from the little boy. "Okay, kid," Emma began, "let's just start with your name." She suggested softly.

The boy gave her a watery smile, "I have one question first," his eyes landed on Emma's left hand, where she wore a silver band with a small amethyst, "are you guys married?"

Emma and Killian stared at each other and Emma found herself flushing, as Killian's hand raised to scratch behind his ear, "Um, no lad, we're not married."

Henry frowned and leaned back in his chair, "Are you dating?"

The two adults looked at each other again, unsure how to explain years of flirting and finally succumbing to what could've been only a one night stand, but would probably develop into something, maybe a friends with benefits thing, to a boy who looked like he was nine or ten, "We're just really, really good friends right now, lad." Killian finally settled on, "Now let's focus on you two. What are your names and how old are you?"

Henry straightened, "We're Henry and Ava Jones. We're from the Enchanted Forest. I'm ten and Ava is six."

Killian balked, " _Jones_?" He asked.

Henry nodded, "You guys are our parents." He pointed between Emma and Killian.

Emma stared at Henry and laughed, "Okay, kid, who put you up to this? Was it Ruby?"

Henry frowned, "Ruby? Oh you mean Red." He nodded, "Does she turn into a wolf too or does literally no magic work here?"

"Magic?" Emma asked with an arched brow.

Henry nodded enthusiastically as he straightened and moved to the edge of his chair, "Uh huh, you have magic, Mom. It's like the most awesome magic ever because you're the product of true love. Ava and I have magic, too. Aunt Elsa says it's because we're the product of true love like doubled because we have Grandma and Grandpa's true love in our veins and your true love too, so we're like really, _really_ powerful."

Emma and Killian stared at each other for a moment before Killian finally spoke, "Well, that is quite the tale you've spun, lad." He and Emma both agreed to avoid the idea of true love for the moment.

"It's not a tale, Dad, it's true. You guys just can't remember. Someone cast a curse on all of us. You and Mom were going away somewhere to try to stop it. We've all been cursed, but I don't know who did it or how we wound up in Boston instead of here with you guys. We have to find out and we have to stop it so we can go home." His voice rose steadily and tears brimmed his eyes.

"Oh, kid." Emma was up in a heartbeat, pulling him into her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his head into her stomach, "It's going to be okay." She whispered.

"Henry?" Ava's small voice crackled as she rose, dragging her blanket over to her brother, she looked up, "Momma? Daddy? Is everything alright?"

Emma stared at Killian who just scooped the girl up in his arms, "We'll figure it all out, little love, okay?"

Ava dug her head into his neck, "M'kay." She murmured softly.

After ten minutes of rocking, both kids fell asleep. Settling them on the sofa and dragging Killian into David's glass enclosed office so they could talk without waking the kids, Emma faced Killian and asked, "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"I have no idea. We would remember having a ten year old and a six year old." Killian scratched the back of his head, "Swan, what do we do with them?"

Emma shook her head, "We can't just leave them."

"How did they get here from Boston? And are they really from there?" Killian asked, "And where in the hell did they get a name like the Enchanted Forest?"

"It sounds insane," Emma agreed, her eyes flashing up to Killian's.

"But?" Killian prodded.

"Killian, they _look_ like us." She whispered frantically. "I mean that boy is your spitting image with my eyes." She pointed to herself, "And that girl looks just like me only with your blue eyes." She tugged at her blonde hair, "It's crazy though, right? I mean we don't have kids. And we've only slept together _once_. And that was last night. I mean have we even known each other long enough to have a ten year old?"

Killian opened his mouth to respond, but closed it, "How long have we known each other, Swan?" He finally asked.

"Oh, like," Emma paused, "a while I guess. I guess I just kind of don't know. One day we were just both working here I guess."

Killian shrugged, "It doesn't matter," he decided, "we know we don't have kids and we're not married, so what do we do with them?"

Emma sighed and tapped her fingers against David's desk. "I guess we should call David in."

"He's not going to be happy about this." Killian acknowledged.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean why? Her majesty is going to want to get involved." He snarled.

" _Fuck_." Emma sighed, "I forgot all about Mayor Mills." Digging her cell phone out of her back pocket, Emma held up her hand, "Do you want to call David or do you want me to?" She asked, "There's no way around that, unfortunately."

Killian placed his hand over her phone, "Why don't we wait?" He suggested.

"Wait?" Emma asked.

"Yes, let's take them back to my place. There's plenty of room for them there. Let's take them home and then we can talk to them and see what else we can find out. That way Her Wickedness won't get involved unless it's absolutely necessary." Emma hesitated, "You know she's just going to call someone in Boston to ship them back to wherever they came from, Swan. And it probably wasn't a good place."

Emma nodded, "Okay, I'll take them to your place. Do you have something to feed them? They're probably starved, and knowing you there's just rum there."

"I'll go get us breakfast. And I'll take the walkie and turn on call forwarding in case anyone needs us." He dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Unhooking his house key, he said, "I'll meet you at home."

Emma nodded and turned. Pausing, she turned back to him and pressed an impulsive kiss to his lips, "See you there." She murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Three**

"Wow!" Ava pressed her face up to the sliding glass door in Killian's living room that overlooked the beach, "This is where you live?" She asked in awe. "Look at how close the ocean is, Henry!"

Henry grinned, "Is the _Jolly_ here?" He asked excitedly.

Emma cleared her throat, "Actually, kids, only Killian lives here. I live in town."

"Wait," Ava spun around, "you don't live here too?" She asked, her eyes watering, "Does that mean you're going to leave us here with Daddy? Momma, I don't want you to leave. I want to stay with _both_ of you."

"Oh, baby," Emma pulled the little girl into her arms, "I'm not going anywhere. We'll all four stay here until we figure things out." She promised. After hesitating a moment, she murmured, "Perhaps it would be best if you called us Emma and Killian, though." At their devastated looks, she amended, "Just for now. People may not understand."

Henry took a step back, "People may not understand that you're our parents?" He asked.

"Henry," Emma paused with a sigh, "it's a lot to ask anyone to believe."

"You think we're crazy, don't you?" Henry asked quickly, "You don't believe us at all." He yelled, "How can you look at us and not know us. We're your _kids_. What kind of mother are you?"

Emma looked between Henry and Ava before mumbling an apology and darting down the hall to Killian's room. Shutting the door, she sank to the floor. _What kind of mother wouldn't remember her own children? They can't be mine if I don't remember them. I'd remember them. I'd remember a life with Killian._ She let out a shuddering breath and put her head in her hands, trying to control her breathing. Through the closed door she could just make out Killian's voice as he announced his arrival with their food.

A knock on the bedroom door sounded a moment later, followed by the door opening, "Swan?" He murmured.

"He thinks I think they're crazy." Emma murmured. "And he just, what he said, it was like he cut right where it would hurt the most."

Kneeling down next to her, Killian tipped her chin up, his thumb wiping away a stray tear. "They're hungry and exhausted." He told her, "And bloody well terrified of something. They're eating now and then I'm going to tuck them into the guest bedroom." He hesitated, "I'm not sure if you want to stay"

"I should go home and get clothes and stuff." She murmured.

Smiling softly at her, Killian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I'm glad you're staying. I'm not sure how to handle this on my own." He admitted.

"Me neither." Sighing, she leaned forward and tugged his mouth back to hers, her lips parting willingly under his. When he pulled back, she sighed, "Damn. I'm really glad you came over to paint." She admitted again.

"Me too, Swan." He murmured.

When they came into the kitchen again, Emma cleared her throat, "I'm going to go home quickly and pack an overnight bag." She told the kids, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She picked up her car keys without waiting for a response from them and left Killian's house.

When the door shut, Killian faced Henry and Ava, "Be easy on her." He advised.

"She thinks we're crazy." Henry snapped.

"You have to understand something, lad, Swan and I just started seeing each other." Killian explained, "What we have is new." _Nearly nonexistent before the most mind blowing sex ever, but there's now way a kid needs to know that._ "And it's a lot to ask her, to ask either of us, to believe that we have kids who we've never known. I'm not even sure if Swan and I have known each other long enough to have a ten year-old." Killian explained, "I'm not saying you're lying or you're crazy, I'm just saying that we're trying to process what you're telling us."

"But you have known each other long enough." Henry sighed, "I don't know much about how you met, you keep telling me you'll tell me when I'm older, but it has something to do with Mom sneaking onto your ship to try to get to Aunt Elsa so that you can save our kingdom from King George and the Evil Queen."

Killian arched a brow, "I have a ship?" He asked.

Karen let out an impressive yawn, "Mhm, _The Jolly Roger._ "

Killian stared at him, "I'm sorry, what?"

" _The Jolly Roger_." Henry clarified.

"Wait, do you think I'm Captain Hook?" Killian asked incredulously.

"Not like Captain Hook from here. It's like they took your story and twisted it into something dark and not fun. In our land you're a hero. And you have both hands." Henry explained.

"Uh huh." Killian nodded, listening intently.

"Mom snuck aboard your ship, and you were a pirate, but she made you want to be good again." Henry explained.

"And who is your mother?" Killian asked.

"The Savior. She's the product of true love. Grandma and Grandpa are Snow White and Prince Charming." Henry continued.

"And they let their savior daughter marry a nefarious pirate captain?" Killian grinned at the thought of Emma as the pure daughter of Snow White. After the previous night he knew that she was perhaps a bit too wild and wanton for those genes to be running through her.

"I don't think they had a choice." Henry bit his lip and leaned forward, beckoning Killian towards him with his finger, "I'm ten now. I've done the math. I'm pretty sure Mom was pregnant with me when you two got married." Killian leaned back wide-eyed, "Hey, I know where babies come from." He scrunched up his nose, "I'm not an idiot. It just seems gross. I mean, girls are weird."

Killian chuckled, "You just keep thinking that, lad." At his yawn, Killian scooped Ava up into his arms, "Okay, I think you two need to get some sleep. We can tackle this when you're fully awake. Okay?" He motioned for Henry to follow him down to the guest bedroom, "Will you two be okay to sleep in the same bed for now?"

Henry nodded as he kicked off his shoes an climbed onto the bed. Ava was already completely asleep in his arms, so he laid her down, took off her shoes and tucked her under the covers. Instinctively, he pressed a kiss to her brow, before moving to the other side of the bed to tuck Henry in, "We'll figure this out, lad. I promise."

"Night, Dad." Henry murmured, "Love you."

Killian made a humming sound before cracking the door. When he got to the kitchen, he glanced at the clock on the stove. It was only 9:45am. "Screw it." He muttered. Tossing the kids' remaining breakfast in the trash can, he pulled out two tumblers and poured two glasses of rum.

That was how Emma found him, sitting on his back patio, staring at the ocean, with a bottle of rum next to him. "Care to share, deputy?"

"Already got you a glass, love." Killian held it up to her as she settled down on the porch swing next to him.

"How upset are they with me?" She asked with a quiet whisper her eyes focused on the swirling dark rum in her glass.

"Just terrified. They're not upset." He promised her. At her disbelieving look, Killian wrapped an arm over her shoulders and drew her into his side, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "It's okay to be freaking out, Swan. I'm freaking out. Why do you think I'm drinking rum at 10 in the bloody morning?" Emma chuckled and set her glass on the table in front of them, taking his glass, she set it next to it, "Now Swan, we're not working so I don't see the" his sentence trailed off when she threw a leg over his lap to straddle him.

"No more rum." She murmured, brushing her lips with his.

One hand reached up to tangle in her hair and the other slipped under her sweater, pushing it up so his hand could cover her stomach. Emma let out a breathy moan at the contact and rolled her hips forward, grinding down into him. When he pulled his mouth back, letting his scruff scrape over her neck, he murmured, "You taste so bloody good."

He grinned when her breath hitched in her throat as his teeth scraped over the spot where her collarbone and shoulder met. " _Killian_." She moaned lowly. Biting down on the spot, Killian was awarded with another breathy moan of his name.

Killian's cell phone ringing forced him to pull back, "Bloody hell." He muttered, reaching into his pocket to grab it, keeping Emma anchored to his lap, "What?" He asked.

" _Where are you two? Why is the station empty?" David's voice echoed through the line._

Emma leaned down to nip lightly at Killian's other ear as he tried to talk to their boss, "We're dealing with a small Storybrooke crisis. Nothing to be alarmed about, mate." He groaned lightly as Emma pressed her center more firmly against him.

" _Killian?" David asked in concern, "Are you okay?"_

Trying to hold back a hiss, Killian replied, "Yeah, got to go, mate. Lots to do." He hung up and twisted his hand into Emma's hair, "You're a bloody tease." He pulled her mouth to his, biting at her lips as he did so.

"Who said anything about teasing?" Emma asked archly, "I fully intended to follow through." At Killian's raised brow she shrugged, "What? The kids are asleep." She let out a squeal when Killian rose, tossing her easily over his shoulder before moving back into his house and down the hallway to his bedroom.

Tossing her onto his bed, he crawled up after her, "Well then, Swan, I fully intend on ravishing you this morning."

"I hope so, Jones." Emma's hands when to the hem of her sweater as she threw it over her head, mewling when Killian's mouth immediately latched onto the swell of her breast.

OUAT

"Something's wrong." David paced the living room of their loft.

Mary Margaret, his wife, looked up from the lesson plans she was working on for her third grade class, "If you think something is terribly wrong then go down to the station. Pacing and worrying about it won't solve anything." She deadpanned as she flipped through a book on birds.

"You're right, I should just go down there and see what's going on." He moved to his coat.

"It's not like Emma and Killian are rookies though." Mary Margaret reminded him, "I mean they have run the station a time or two of the last few years." She tutted him. She may have been teasing him and trying to aggravate him on purpose. He was so easy to rile up, and it usually ended quite well for her. Even after all of these years of marriage she still wanted him as much as she had the day they first met.

"Okay, now I just think you're trying to aggravate me." David snapped.

Biting back a grin, Mary Margaret just shrugged, "You never can tell with me. I'm a sly one, I am."

Chuckling, David walked over to her, leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm going to run by Granny's and see if anyone has seen or heard anything. When I get back I plan on thoroughly distracting you from your bird lesson."

Mary Margaret hummed and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, "Looking forward to it, _Sheriff._ "

OUAT

"Hey Ruby!" David moved to the bar counter, "I was wondering if you'd seen Emma or Killian today."

Ruby looked up from wiping down the countertop, "Oh yeah. They were in really early after what looked like a fun night, if you know what I mean." She winked.

David rolled his eyes, "I guess we were all wondering when that was going to happen. Not that I want to know about it. Emma's like my daughter."

Ruby snickered, "Anyhow, a couple of kids I've never seen showed up. Emma and Killian left with them. I guess took them to the station or something." Ruby shrugged. "Killian came back by later on his bike and got some breakfast. I don't know if he was feeding Emma, since they never actually got to eat, or if he was feeding the kids."

David's brow furrowed, but he slapped his hand lightly on the countertop and thanked her before turning and deciding to stop by Killian's. Emma lived in his building and her bug was gone so they weren't there.

When he parked his truck in front of Killian's house by the water a few minutes later, he noted Killian's bike and Emma's car were there. Rolling his eyes, he made his way up to the walk and knocked on the door.

A few moments later a boy answered. Before David could even respond, the boy grinned widely at him, "Grandpa!" He threw his arms around his waist.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Four**

David stared down at the kid who still had his arms wrapped around his waist. " _Jones! Swan!_ " He called into the house.

Emma came to a skidding halt behind Henry, "Um, hey David." She waved awkwardly.

David's eyes narrowed in on Emma, "Can I come in?" He asked, as the boy unwound his arms from David's waist and moved back into Emma, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Um, yeah, Killian and I are just putting together lunch." Emma nudged Henry, "Go play with Ava?" She suggested. Nodding, Henry darted off.

"So," David stared down at her, "nice shirt." He tugged at the tails of one of Killian's plaid shirts.

Emma flushed, "Sorry _Dad_ , couldn't help myself." She chuckled, "I guess Killian and I have some explaining to do."

"Swan, who was at the door?" Killian called out from the kitchen.

" _Dad's_ here to scare you with his shotgun." Emma chuckled as she and David moved into the kitchen.

Killian looked up from the chicken salad he was putting together, "Oh, hey, Dave." Killian waved with the knife.

"Why do you have a boy who thinks I'm his grandfather?" David asked, leaning against the fridge.

Emma bit her lip and glanced at Killian, "Apparently you must be Prince Charming."

David stared blankly at her, "I'm sorry, but what?"

"That's a step up from me, mate." Killian turned back to shredding the chicken, "I'm bloody Captain Hook."

Emma chuckled and pressed a kiss to Killian's shoulder blade as she passed by him to shove David off the fridge. "I think that makes more sense than me being some sort of savior." She glanced at David, "Or your daughter."

David sputtered a bit, "I'm sorry, but what is going on?"

"I'm going to check on the kids briefly." Emma set the other ingredients next to Killian before moving into the living room.

"Wait, kids?" David asked, "There's more than one? And why are they here? Killian?"

Killian set the fork down he was working with and faced David, "Emma and I were at Granny's this morning and when these two kids came in, they looked lost." He sighed, "They think we're their parents."

"Killian, that's insane." David shook his head, "Where did they come from?"

"Boston. And they've got this insane story about us being cursed and being from a different land." Killian kept his eyes averted as he spoke, hearing the insanity at his belief in the kids' story.

"Okay, we need to get them back to Boston. We need to either find their parents or what foster home they belong in." David sighed, "What on earth were you thinking bringing them here? I mean have you even contacted Social Services? Mayor Mills is going to have both of your heads."

"It's a little more complicated than that, mate." Killian wiped his hands on a dish towel.

"And why is that?" David snapped.

"Dave," Killian sighed, "they _look_ like us." At David's skeptical stare, Killian scratched the back of his ear, "More than that, they act like us. If Swan and I were to have kids, it would be these two. And the protective feeling"

"Are you sure you're not seeing all of this because you've been in love with Emma since the moment you stepped into the station and met her?" David asked.

"What do my feelings for Emma have to do with anything?" Killian asked tiredly.

"Could it be that this life, two kids, a house by the sea, _Emma_ , is what you want? And then all of the sudden these kids show up and"

"And what, Dave? Two kids randomly find us and tell us that we're they're parents after we spend one night together?" Killian snapped.

"If her wearing your shirt is any indication," he glared at Killian, "it looks like it was more than one night." David pointed out.

"After the kids went down for a nap we may have enjoyed each other." Killian couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the memory of Emma's back arching, her breathy moans, and the sound of his name on her lips. She was a vision in the throes of passion. He knew she was beautiful, but he really had no idea just how glorious she was. She was breathtaking.

"Please stop, she's like my daughter." David held up his hands. At Killian's pointed look he groaned, "I said _like_ my daughter. I believe Mary Margaret and I would remember if we had a child."

"You just don't think it's odd?" Killian asked. "I mean it's you and Mary Margaret. Shouldn't you have children? I mean do you remember there being any problems or"

"Killian," David's voice dropped low in warning, "Mary Margaret always wanted a child, we just couldn't"

Running a hand through his hair, Killian sighed, "I'm sorry, mate, I just"

"I know, Killian. Okay, I guess I should meet these kids." David reluctantly agreed.

"Hey," Emma appeared in the kitchen, "are you almost done with lunch?" She stared at the ingredients still scattered along the kitchen counter and shook her head, "Okay, you two go entertain the monsters and I'll finish the chicken salad and cut up the fruit." She grinned, "And stop gossiping about how much better I look in Killian's clothes than he does." She winked at them.

"It's true, love, you do." Killian pressed a kiss to her head before he led David into the living room. Killian led David into the living room where Henry was reading to Ava on the sofa. "Hey, monsters!" Killian chuckled as they both shot up.

"Daddy!" Ava scooted up to her knees and held her hands out, "Can you read to us? Your voice is way better than Henry's." She grinned at Henry.

"Hey, my voice is awesome." Henry protested, sticking his tongue out.

Killian laughed lightly and took the book from Henry, sitting down on the sofa. Ava immediately curled up in his arms and Henry snuggled up close to them. "Dave, want to join us?"

David stared at the kids and then at Killian, "Um, I'm just going to go see if Emma needs any help."

He found Emma cutting up fruit, "So" David began.

"You've now seen the kids." Emma didn't turn from her cutting.

"They look just like you and Killian." David drawled out slowly. Emma didn't respond, she just waited for him to process, "If the two of you were to have children they would look just like that. And the way Ava poked at Henry, and his reaction, it's how the two of you" he shook his head, "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"You think we know? We just knew that if we let this get out that damn woman would get involved."

"Okay, she's not that bad." David protested.

"Are you kidding me, David?" Emma spun, "She's positively _wicked_. And she's determined to have her fingers in everything. If she knows she'll ship them back to Boston and then what? What if they came from some horrible place? What if they were being hurt? I can't, we can't"

"The protectiveness Killian was talking about." David finished.

"It's bizarre right?" Emma asked, "I mean I get adults being protective over kids who need help, but this is something totally different. I feel connected to them, like it's our job to protect them. Like they're apart of us." Her voice dropped and her hand stilled, "I feel closer to _Killian_ through them."

"Like they're your kids." David sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "This is crazy, Emma."

"I know how this sounds, David. I get it, but I can't help how I feel." Emma sighed, "Damn it. Last night Killian came over with rum to help me paint. And I just, we just," she sighed, "I stopped fighting it. I stopped fighting the way we've been dancing around each other for years and I just let myself feel and it was so _good_." Emma sighed, "And then they walked into that stupid diner and now here we are." She thrust the bowl of fruit into David's hand, "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

David shook his head and set the bowl on the island, "No, I told Mary Margaret I'd come home." He ran a hand over his face, "You have until tomorrow to figure out what you're doing." He told her. "After tomorrow I have to call Boston." David told her honestly. "You and Killian have until tomorrow at 5pm to figure out if there's an alternative to calling Social Services."

Emma's eyes dropped, "Thanks, David. She's going to throttle you when she finds out you gave us that much time with them, you know."

"I can handle her." David pressed a kiss to her forehead. When he leaned back, he studied her carefully, his hand carefully cradling her head, "You know I love Killian," he started, "but be careful Ems, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks, David." Emma set the fruit down and hugged him.

David cradled her into his chest like she was his baby, "Always, Emma."

When Killian heard the front door shut, he found Emma in the kitchen, "The kids are starving." He murmured.

"It's all ready." Emma whispered.

"What did have to say?" Killian asked.

"That it's crazy." Emma admitted, "But he saw it, he understood what we see."

"And the mayor?" Killian asked.

"We have until 5pm tomorrow." Emma murmured, "Then he's got to call Social Services."

"You can't send us back there." Henry whispered. "They could separate us again if you do. And we want to stay with you guys." His voice was thick with tears.

"Oh, kid," Emma wrapped him in her arms, "we're going to figure this out. I promise. We're going to do everything we can to figure things out."

OUAT

"David's right." Emma murmured as she stared into the fire Killian had built earlier that evening.

"David is always right." Killian muttered, settling down on the sofa next to her. "About what this time?"

"About calling Boston." Emma turned her head to stare at him, gauging his reaction to her words.

"We can't call Boston." Killian snapped. "We can't get rid of them, Swan. They're ours."

Emma's eyes widened and Killian stuttered, "You really believe that?"

Killian shook his head, "I don't know, I mean it's just, I don't, I mean they"

"They feel like ours." Emma whispered, "You're right, we can't send them back, but what are we going to do?"

Pulling her into his chest, Killian pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I have no idea, love, but I can't give them back. It's bloody insane, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours, but I just can't"

"I know, me too." Emma agreed.

OUAT

Emma pressed a kiss to Killian's lips, "Have a good day at work." She taunted from her place in their bed.

"I bloody well hate that you're not working today." He grumbled as he clipped his gun to his belt and adjusted his leather jacket.

Emma laughed, "Somehow I think you'll survive. Besides, one of us needs to stay with the kids."

"Point taken," Killian stared down at her stretched out on the bed, the sheet pooled around her waist as she stretched, "you need to stop doing that." He glared playfully down at her naked form.

Letting a small moan accompany the next stretch, Emma winked up at him, "I'm not quite sure I know what you mean."

Growling, Killian leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, his hands skimming across her stomach, one hand raising to tweak a nipple and she keened, letting out a small moan, "So responsive, love." He nudged his nose against her ear, grinning as her breath hitched in her throat.

Emma sighed as he palmed her breast, "Just for you."

"Mhm, I like that." his mouth trailed down her neck until he reached the swell of her breast, "Mine." He growled.

"Mom! Dad!" Ava's voice echoed from the hallway.

Groaning, Killian's head fell down to her stomach, "Well if they are our kids, I guess we're going to miss the honeymoon phase."

Emma chuckled and shoved him up, "You should handle that while I get dressed. I'll just be a minute." She stood, letting the sheet drop from her altogether as she swayed into the adjoining bathroom.

"Bloody tease." Killian muttered as he opened the bedroom door, only to find Ava rocking back and forth on her heels waiting with a grin on her face. "You hungry for breakfast, little love?" He asked teasingly.

"Starving, Daddy. Henry's still sleeping like a lazy thing." She told him matter of factly.

"Well then, let's get breakfast ready before Daddy has to go to work." Killian lifted her up, grinning at the squeal as he tossed her over his shoulder, and carried her into the kitchen.

OUAT

Killian hunched over the last of the paperwork from the hikers, all of whom had now scattered back to wherever it was they called home.

"So," David asked as the front door slammed shut behind him, "how are the kids?"

Killian looked up and grinned, "They're great."

"Have you and Emma come up with an alternative to Boston?" David asked carefully.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, but Dave, we can't give them back now."

"Killian, for all you know they have parents." David protested.

"No, they don't. They were in foster care. And if we send them back they could be separated, then what they do?" Killian continued.

"Killian, you have to trust the system, it was set in place to help kids like them." David sighed.

"So separating a brother and sister? That's good? Or taking them away from their real parents is a good thing?" Killian reared up and yelled.

"You don't honestly think they're your kids? Killian," David shook his head, "that's just not realistic."

"Honestly," both men looked up at the new voice, Killian cringing as the door slammed shut behind her, "that's a little naive, even for you, Deputy Jones."

Killian rolled his eyes, "Mayor Mills, how are you doing today?"

"I hear you and Deputy Swan have found two children and you've neglected to send them back to Boston, where they belong." The mayor sauntered in, her fingers raising to trace over the green pendant around her neck. "Why is that?" She asked, a brilliant smile on her face.

"It's not any of your concern, Mayor Mills." Killian responded through gritted teeth before sitting back down.

"Actually, I think it is." She replied tersely.

David stepped forward, "Killian, why don't you give the mayor and me some privacy." He suggested. Grumbling to himself, Killian moved into David's office and sat down.

"Now, Sheriff Nolan,"

"Just stop, Zelena," David snapped, "they haven't done anything wrong."

Mayor Zelena Mills fumed, "They should've called Boston when"

"When they found out this morning? They've barely known about it." David lied for them. "They'll call today." He told her.

Zelena sniffed, "They better." She warned before turning and leaving the station.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Five**

" _I'm sorry, but what?" Emma asked._

"She knows we have these two kids." Killian told her as he shuffled through papers on his desk.

" _And what happened?" Emma prodded impatiently._

"It was odd," Killian murmured stilling as he dropped his voice so David couldn't hear him, "she was _worried_ that we had them."

" _She was worried about kids she's never met before?" Emma's voice was incredulous._

"Not worried about them, worried that _we_ had _them_." Killian clarified, "Like, oh, bloody hell, Swan, I don't know."

" _That's insane, Killian, she doesn't know them." Emma protested._

"I know that, Emma, I'm just telling you what the conversation seemed like to me." Killian sighed as the door to the station banged open and Belle entered, yelling at David, "I've got to go, Scarlett broke into the library again. Belle's here screaming at David again."

" _Okay, I was thinking I'd take the kids to the park today. Think you'll be able to meet us there for lunch? I'll pack you a sandwich." She suggested._

"I'll call if I can't make it. Otherwise, I'll be there around noon." Killian chuckled as Belle smacked David with a book. "Okay, love, now I really need to go. Our local librarian is planning on killing our sheriff with one of her bloody books."

" _Get it on video for me." Emma called out before he hung up._

OUAT

Emma laughed as she snapped a few photos of Henry and Ava playing in the local park in the woods. A few years ago (at least it felt like a few years ago), the town decided to pull together funds for the park for the kids in town, led by their crazy town hat maker (she still didn't understand how that occupation existed and made money), Jefferson.

"Well, isn't this just the picture of domesticity?" Emma turned at the new accented voice behind her.

Letting out a sigh, Emma responded, "Morning, Mayor Mills."

"So this is what calling Social Services in Boston looks like." Zelena sat on a bench and patted the spot next to her, "Please, have a seat Deputy Swan."

Emma sat down next to the mayor, "I've called Boston." She lied. "Can't do anything until tomorrow. What was I supposed to do with them? Lock them in a bedroom until they could take the kids?"

Zelena tapped her fingers against her knee, "If I find out you're lying, Ms. Swan," she threatened.

"You'll do something so scary like have me fired." Emma surmised. "Not worried."

"Just because Sheriff Nolan is protective of you"

"I'm not banking on David saving my ass," Emma snarked, "I'm secure in my job because I'm damn good at it. And if you do manage to get me fired, well I'm sure I can find another job." She stared at Zelena for a moment, "Or maybe I'll just adopt the kids or request to foster them myself and be a stay at home mom."

Emma wasn't sure, but she was pretty sure that Zelena's jaw twitched at that comment. _Interesting_. "Well, isn't that a change. And here I thought you weren't the mothering type." She paused, "A night alone with that deputy of yours and"

"Leave Killian out of it." Emma snapped, "You and I both know he has nothing to do with this."

"So touchy." Zelena chuckled, "Well, I do hope you're not lying to me, Miss Swan. I'd hate to have to drive them back to Boston myself."

Just as she left, Henry and Ava came to a screeching halt in front of her, "What did she want?" Henry asked.

Emma's eyes followed the mayor until she was in the parking lot, stepping into her Mercedes. _The woman should be flying on a fucking broom._ "Nothing, kid."

"Who is she?" Ava asked.

Emma arched a brow, "I thought you knew who everyone was?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Only the people we know. I don't know who she is. We've never seen her before." He explained impatiently, "So who is she here?"

"She's the mayor, Zelena Mills." Emma replied.

"Why does she want to send us back there?" Ava asked quietly.

Emma cleared her throat and pulled Ava on her lap, "Well, baby, technically, that's where you two are supposed to be," before Henry could protest, Emma continued, "but Killian and I don't want you to go back, we're going to do everything we can to keep you here." She promised.

"I don't want to go back there." Ava sniffed.

Tightening her grip on the little girl, Emma pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Was it really bad?" She asked.

Ava shrugged and Henry averted his gaze. After a moment, Henry replied, "It was really hard to stay together and a lot of the older kids were just mean."

"So was the mom." Ava reminded him.

"Did anyone ever touch you?" Emma asked tersely.

Henry shook his head, "Not like," Henry began, "but the dad"

"He hit Henry." Ava spit out.

Emma stilled for a moment. After taking five deep breaths, she reached out and pulled Henry into them, "I promise that you two are _never_ going back there. Ever."

"Sorry I'm late!" Killian's voice came from up the path, and a moment later they saw him jogging up.

"Daddy!" Ava pushed herself out of Emma's arms, pummeling Killian.

"Whoa, little love, what's up?" Killian tossed her over his shoulder and carried her over to the bench where Emma and Henry were still sitting together. "Everything okay?"

Henry looked up and smiled, "Yeah, everything is going to be okay." He glanced at Emma, "Can we play some more before we eat?"

Emma nodded and watched as Killian put Ava back on her feet before the two kids dashed off. "What happened?" Killian asked quickly.

"They're not going back there. They're staying here." Emma's fist clenched at her side and Killian wrapped his hands around it to smooth it out.

"Swan, we're going to do everything we can"

"No," Emma interrupted, "we're going to do it. Killian, where they were," she shook her head and willed the tears back, "it wasn't good and they're not going back there. They're not going anywhere. They're going to stay here because I know that we're good people and I know they won't be hurt with us."

Killian's blue eyes darkened, "Did someone touch them?"

"The foster dad hit Henry." Emma spit out, "And if I ever get my hands on him, I'm going to do more than hit him."

"Okay," Killian wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his chest, "let's not get into that, let's focus on how to keep them. Logically, you know we can't just keep them here. The system could come after them."

"You think we really need to call Social Services." Emma whispered.

"I think we need to request custody of them." Killian clarified.

"We're not foster parents, Killian, we can't just take them in, can we?" She asked.

"Maybe we can. I don't know. Look, let me just call down to Boston and see what they say. I'm sure they'll be happy to get rid of them anyhow, then they'll be Maine's problem."

"That sounds horrible, Killian." Emma whispered.

"I know, lass, but it's how they're going to think. And anything to keep them with us, right?" Killian murmured.

"Good point." Emma agreed.

OUAT

Killian waited on hold for twelve minutes before he finally got a person on the other line, "Good afternoon, I'm Deputy Killian Jones from the Storybrooke, Maine Sheriff's Office." He introduced himself, "My girlfriend, another deputy here in Storybrooke, and I have stumbled into two children from the foster care system in Boston."

The man on the other end of the line sighed, "Of course you did, let me guess, you want to send them back." There was some shuffling on the other end of the line, "Can I have their names?"

"Well," Killian began, "I realize that you're overwhelmed in a city like Boston, Storybrooke on the other hand is quite small, if you'd like to send their files up to us, since you have them, we can slip them into our system."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, "Usually if children are found they are just automatically thrown in the system of wherever they may be because they won't admit to where they are from. Oftentimes, they run farther than these kids did." He paused, "And administrators don't want to take the kids. They all have more than enough of their own."

"Our municipality is much smaller than Boston," Killian explained, "and to be honest, I would rather not put the kids back in the home they were in."

"Why is that?" The man asked.

"There was some abuse." Killian tried to keep his voice even, "The foster parents were Michael and Deborah Collins."

"We'll look into the Collins' family." The man promised, though Killian didn't hold out much hope for that honestly, "As to Maine taking custody of the kids"

"I understand that this is not traditional, but"

"You want custody of the kids yourself." The man surmised. "You and your girlfriend have become fond of them, haven't you?"

"Yes," Killian stated honestly, "that's true."

"Usually I wouldn't do this, but we're overwhelmed as it is." The man replied, "Give me your fax number and I'll send their files to you. What are the kids' names?"

"Henry and Ava Jones." Killian responded. "And thank you."

"Deputy Jones," Killian heard some clicking in the background, "just to confirm, your girlfriend is Deputy Emma Swan?"

Killian chuckled, "You googled us, I suppose?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were who you said you were." The man paused, "The closest Social Services office is in Portland," he hesitated, "you know they'll have to receive the files and approve you for guardianship."

"Feel free to call our sheriff, David Nolan, to confirm before you fax over the files. I can send the files down to Portland myself or you can send them over as well. Still, I'd like a copy." Killian offered.

"I'll call your sheriff and speak to him myself. I'll let you handle Portland. I have enough on my plate as is." The man confirmed.

OUAT

"So what happened?" Emma asked.

"Well, they're a little overwhelmed in Boston, so our system can take them. Meaning we can take them. They're sending the files to our office once they confirm with David we are who I said we are." Killian poured Emma a glass of rum after the kids were tucked in for the night.

"Killian, we don't have a Social Services office here in Storybrooke." Emma pointed out.

"They expect us to send the files to Portland." Killian murmured.

"Are you going to?" Emma asked.

"I think I have to," At her frown, he took her hands, "the minute they stay, Mills is going to call Boston. And that will lead her to Portland. I'm just going to offer to take temporary custody of them. If we don't do this the right way, you know she'll get them taken away from us."

"I guess we should get them enrolled in school then." Emma murmured, "And take them shopping for clothes."

"And probably invest in twin beds." Killian mused. "Maybe we could do an add on. I was thinking about expanding. Give them separate rooms."

Emma bit her lip and looked up at him, "It would make the most sense if they stayed here." Killian quirked an eyebrow at her, "It's just, Killian, we've never, we're not, I mean, I don't want to leave them."

"You wouldn't just stay here?" Killian asked, and Emma could hear the slight hurt in his voice at that.

"I didn't want to presume, I mean, Killian, we've never even been on a date. One day we're co-workers, the next we have slightly drunken sex and now what? We're living together with two kids? How is that normal?"

"It's not." Killian agreed, "But I think we need to both be here. And for the record, we've now had completely sober sex and it's bloody incredible."

Emma flushed, "Yeah, it is."

"And we fit together, Emma. You know that, I know that. You can feel it. Don't deny that. We're meant to be. So what if it took two kids to bring us together? We can figure anything out that comes our way, you know that."

Emma smiled softly at him, "I suppose that's true." She paused again, "About their, um, stories"

"You mean us being their parents and everyone in town being cursed fairytale characters?" Killian chuckled, "A few sessions with Archie may get to the bottom of that. I'm not saying we should play along, but I'd be interested to know more about where they got those ideas from." He admitted.

"Me too," Emma agreed. "okay, so tomorrow you'll talk to Portland?" She asked.

He nodded, "I'm banking on them being completely overwhelmed. I'll send them our personnel files for references."

OUAT

Zelena slammed the phone down. She'd seen Emma in town with the two brats from Boston shopping for clothes of all things. It looked as if they weren't going anywhere any time soon. And according to the very overwhelmed and overworked woman at the Portland office, Killian Jones had taken custody of them.

Everything would blow up in her face if those two kids weren't tossed out of town immediately. Rising, Zelena slipped into her leather coat and slammed her office door shut behind her. Striding down the street briskly, she threw open the door to Gold's Pawn Shop.

"Why Madam Mayor," the man behind the counter drawled, "what can I do for you?"

"They're here." She snapped, "They're here and I want you to get rid of them right now."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Six**

Emma straightened the collar on Henry's uniform polo shirt and leaned back on her heels. "You two are going to be okay, right?" Frown lines creased her forehead as she looked between the two children concerned. She was worried they wouldn't fit in, that they wouldn't have a good day, that they would run, that Zelena would come whisk them away.

Killian chuckled, and gingerly reached a hand down to comb through her hair in an effort to calm her, "Swan, it's school. They've both done that before." He teased lightly, ruffling Henry's hair and tugging on Ava's braid lightly. She and Emma had spent an hour the night before trying out different braids for Ava's first day before settling on one they both liked.

"I know, I just, you have your lunches, you have cash in case you need it, you have the cell phone we gave you." She listed off.

"Dad's right, Mom," Henry rested a hand on her shoulder, "we've been doing this for the last two years alone. We're good."

Emma bit her lip and tried to fight back tears at the thought of them doing this alone, "Okay, now, Henry, you're in Mrs. Nolan's class and Ava, you're in Mrs. Benwick's class." She paused, "Daddy and I have to go to work, but if you need anything, you just call." She hesitated and looked up at Killian.

Sighing, Killian leaned down too, "I wouldn't share the fairytale theory with anyone." At the dubious looks on Henry and Ava's faces he continued, "We wouldn't want the bad guy who put us all here to figure out what we're up to, right? And since we don't know who that is, I think we should keep it between the four of us."

Henry seemed to consider this for a moment, "But what if we know that someone isn't the bad guy?"

"Well, lad, we wouldn't want them inadvertently sharing that information, would we?" Killian questioned.

"I guess not." Henry finally agreed, "Alright, but we need to talk about it more when we get home." His eyes narrowed the way Emma's did when she was lecturing someone.

Killian bit back a chuckle, "You got it." He stood and held a hand out to Emma to help pull her to her feet. Giving the kids one last hug, they watched them dash into the brick building.

"And they're off." Emma murmured.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, Killian pulled her into his side, "So Swan, would you ever want to have one of your own." At her questioning look, Killian shrugged, "One that you carry." His other hand instinctively reached out to stroke her flat belly. The thought had occurred to him the night before, when they laid in bed whispering to each other about the kids and this life they were forming.

"Why Deputy Jones," Emma arched a brow at him teasingly, "are you asking me to have a baby with you?"

Spinning her to face him, Killian tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hm," his eyes flashed down to her stomach for a moment, "I think a date might be a good place to start."

Emma bit her lip and flushed, "I think so too."

"Friday night, we'll find a sitter for the kids." He leaned down and brushed a kiss to her lips, "We'll go some place nice."

"Oh," Emma hummed, "you're going to wine and dine me?"

"Something like that, love." He pressed and firm kiss to her lips, his teeth lightly nipping at her full bottom lip, "We should head down to the station before something goes amiss and we're not there."

Raising her arms to tangle her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, she murmured, "One more kiss first."

Killian chuckled against her mouth, "As you wish."

OUAT

At lunch, Emma and Killian walked from the station down to Archie's office. Tapping on the door, they were welcomed into the local shrink's private room. "What can I do for our two fine deputies?" The older gentleman asked.

Sitting together on Archie's sofa, Killian leaned forward, "Emma and I have taken custody of two children." He told the doctor.

"I heard, I also heard that Mayor Mills isn't too happy about it." Archie admitted, "Though I can't for the life of me imagine why she'd care." He scratched the back of his head with a frown.

Emma snorted and scooted off the edge of the sofa to the floor to pet Pongo, Archie's Dalmatian, "Of course she isn't. And of course the entire town knows that now." Rolling her eyes, Emma continued, "The kids came from a bad place and Portland is overwhelmed. We can take care of the kids, but there's just something," she glanced up at Killian, "off about them, I guess."

"What do you mean 'off about them'?" Archie adjusted his glasses as he asked.

"They think we're their parents." Killian shook his head, "And that's not even the most impossible thing."

Archie chuckled, "Well I mean, if you've taken them in"

"No," Killian shook his head, "when we found them in the diner, they said they'd come looking for us because we're their parents. Before we even knew their names they were calling us 'mom' and 'dad'." Killian sighed, "And I mean, Archie, I know Emma and I have known each other for a while now, but we'd only just" he glanced down at Emma, "spent any considerable time together outside of work the night before they stumbled into town."

Archie flushed at Killian's insinuation that he and Emma had casually hooked up, "Okay, that is a little bit concerning." Archie slipped his glasses off and pulled a handkerchief out of his coat pocket. Absently cleaning the spectacles, he questioned, "Is that why you two feel so connected to them?"

Emma glanced up at Killian before murmuring, "Archie, they _look_ like us. Even David noticed that. They look like us and they act like us and they have this insane theory that has us both concerned."

"What theory is that?" Archie slipped the glasses back on his face and tucked the cloth in his pocket.

"They think we're all bloody fairytale characters who were cursed to this land and don't remember who we are." Killian replied, "It's bloody insane, but when they talk about it, it sounds so realistic. Like it's become their joint reality for so long that they can no longer tell the difference between a fantasy and what's real."

"We'd like for you to talk to them, to assess what's going on." Emma requested, "Just tell us if we need to be concerned or if this is just a coping mechanism. The home they were in was really bad."

Archie stood and walked over to his desk, glancing down at his calendar he said, "Well, I have some time this afternoon at 4:00, why don't you bring them both by after school and I'll sit down with them together for an hour. Then the three of us can have lunch tomorrow while they're in school to really go through what I think is going and discuss an appropriate course of action."

"Thank you, Archie, it's appreciated." Killian held out two folders, "These are their files from Social Services in Boston. There's not much to them, but we thought it may help you." He set them on the shrink's desk. "We'll see you at 4:00." He held out his hand to shake Archie's.

Emma moved around the desk and gave the man a hug, squeezing him gently, "Thanks, Archie." Waving the two left him alone to review Henry and Ava's files.

OUAT

Henry had been hoping that at some point in the day he'd get to see Ava. He was worried that she wasn't doing well on her own. During the two years away from their parents he had become extremely protective of her.

"Hey, Henry." Henry's eyes were drawn to his grandmother. He had to bite his tongue and remember who she was in this land.

"Hi, Mrs. Nolan." He smiled softly at her and then down at the lunch his mom had packed him that morning.

"So," Mary Margaret settled on the bench next to his, "I know you're worrying about your little sister, I can see it, but Mrs. Benwick is a lot of fun and Ava will be fine."

"I know, I just, I just wish I could make sure."

Mary Margaret smiled softly at he boy, "Well, I brought something for you." She held a leather bound book in her hands, "You met my husband, Sheriff Nolan the other day didn't you?" Henry nodded, "Well, when he told me that Emma was enrolling you in school and then that you were going to be in my class, I wanted to do something to welcome you here, to make you feel happy and comfortable."

Henry eyed the book skeptically. He wasn't the biggest fan of reading. His mom and dad both loved it, but it hadn't stuck with him yet. "So you're showing me a book?"

His teacher laughed softly, "This isn't just any book, Henry, this is something special." Her green eyes sparkled at him. "I didn't even know I had it. I was digging through a closet at home this morning and it just appeared, almost as if by magic." The word 'magic' caught Henry's attention and he immediately straightened. "I was thinking about you and Ava and then suddenly I stumbled across it. It's like the book was meant for you." She set the book on the table so Henry could see the title, _Once Upon a Time_ , written in a script he was more accustomed to seeing in his native land, "So I want you to have it. Maybe you can read it to Ava."

Tentatively, Henry reached out and touched the book, "Thank you, Mrs. Nolan."

Instinctively, Mary Margaret pulled the boy into a hug, "You're welcome, Henry." When the bell rang indicating lunch was over, Henry tucked the book protectively in his backpack. If the book magically appeared to his grandmother then it was something special, something he and Ava would need to go through that night after their parents thought they were tucked in for the evening.

OUAT

Henry was sulking. Emma kept looking over at Killian from the passenger seat of her bug. He was downright insulted that she and Killian thought it would be good for him and Ava to speak with a professional. And when Killian and Emma shut the door to Archie's office just as the clock chimed 4:00pm, Henry still hadn't said a word.

"I really didn't think he'd take it that poorly." Killian admitted, as he took a seat on the love seat in the waiting room of Archie's office.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Emma pulled his arm around her and tucked herself into his side, "Me neither. It makes me even more concerned about the two of them." She admitted.

"Archie will be able to form some sort of opinion on how to handle it all." He promised her, "For now, let's just be glad that they're here with us and they're safe." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You'll be a wonderful father, of that I have no doubts," Emma hesitated, trying to figure out how to put the doubts she had about herself into words.

"If you think for a moment that you'll be anything less than a perfect mother, you're wrong Emma." He tilted her chin up so he could lock gazes with her, "I promise you that we'll be fine. We make a magnificent team in all matters." He assured her.

Emma stared up at him. The words felt so familiar. The fear of not being able to handle children felt so familiar. She wasn't sure where it was coming from. Her brow creasing, she asked, "Have we had this conversation before?"

Killian stared down at her, "No, love. We only did just meet the little terrors." He reminded her.

Emma's frown deepened, "I guess so, it just feels like you've told me that before or something." She shrugged, "Like I was having deja vu."

"Well, darling, I think you're alone in that. Unless there's some other bloke you've had children with, perhaps the good doctor?" He suggested.

"Holy fuck, Killian, you're impossible." She shoved him lightly, "When did you become so jealous of Victor anyhow?"

Killian arched a brow in disbelief, "Don't tell me you've never seen the way that man looks at you?"

"Okay, I won't tell you I've never seen the way that man looks at me." Emma snarked.

"He stares at you like you're a bloody feast and he's a starving man. And I certainly don't approve." He huffed.

Emma chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around his torso, tangling their bodies together, "Don't worry, Jones, you're the only one I've wanted staring at me like that. And you're the only one I've noticed." She murmured.

"Glad to hear that, love."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Wow, I am so sorry, I wanted this out early LAST week, but my muse just wouldn't cooperate. Better late than never I suppose! I hope everyone enjoys it. The good news is that I'm almost done with Chapter Eight, so it should be up early this week :) ~ XOXO MAS**_

 **Chapter Seven**

Emma threw a leg over Killian's lap, "Do you think it was curious that they went down so easily? After all that whining, they didn't fight it when we said bedtime?" She asked, raising up to scoot forward, grinding down into his lap.

Killian let out a groan, his fingertips digging into her hips as she continued to circle her pelvis against his. Gritting his teeth, he focused on a response, "They had a long day. And to be honest, I don't bloody well care." He rocked up and tugged her mouth down to his, nipping at her lower lip. Emma growled and slipped her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, twisting it between her fingers and tugging it roughly. The action pulled at something deep in Killian's gut, causing him to flip her over on her back. He hovered over her, grinning down wickedly as his tongue traced the shell of her ear. Grabbing her thighs, he pulled them around his waist rocking forward as his mouth reclaimed hers.

"God, _Killian_." Emma moaned, wrenching her mouth away from his, her back arching. Skimming her fingers under his t-shirt, she pressed her flat palms against his stomach, letting her nails scrape through his chest hair.

" _Fuck_." Killian murmured, dragging his teeth and scruff down the column of her neck, nipping at her skin as she repeated the action, her fingers flicking his nipples in the process. "Taste so bloody good, Swan." He murmured. She hummed in response before reaching for the hem of his shirt and jerking it over his head. Leaning up, she latched onto any skin she could reach with her mouth while he worked the buttons on his flannel shirt she was wearing.

"God, Killian, just need you." She whispered, using her feet to tug at his boxers.

"I've got you, love." He slid his fingers in the side of her panties and pulled them down her lean legs.

"Now, Killian, in me _now_." She wrapped her hands around his biceps to tug him back up. She groaned as his fingers slipped through her slick folds. He watched her hips roll wantonly against his fingers, his eyes darkening at her need, " _Babe_." She whined.

Grinning, Killian brought his fingers to his lips, licking them clean as the green all but disappeared in her lust filled eyes. Nudging his nose against hers, he slid in, both of them groaning in unison. "So tight, Swan. Tight and wet and _hot_." She moaned in response, " _Mine._ " He rumbled in her ear.

"Yours." She agreed as he shoved back into her so sharply her back arched off the bed as she tried to silence her cry against his neck, biting down on the spot where his shoulder and neck met.

OUAT

"Henry, what do you think we're going to find in this?" Ava whispered with a yawn, curling into a small ball on her side, tugging the comforter under her chin.

Henry opened the book and settled it on his lap. "I think this book is about our lives. Back at home." He clarified. "Grandma said it appeared like _magic_."

Ava sighed and burrowed her head in the pillow, "Are you sure she didn't mean it like people talk about magic in this world? Like it's not real, it's just something surprising that happened?" She asked.

Henry adjusted his flashlight so he could read better, "I don't know yet, Av, let me just see. I haven't had a chance to, whoa," he paused.

"What?" Ava sat up and leaned over, "What is it?"

"Look, Av, at the end of the book, here I am sword fighting with Dad." Henry pointed to the page with an illustration of himself and Killian sword fighting in the gardens. The picture next to it was of Emma lecturing Killian and Henry grinning at his father mockingly.

Scooting closer to him, Ava peered at the page, "Is that me after falling out of the tree?" She asked.

"It looks like it." He and Ava shared a gaze, "I think we can identify everyone from this book in real life." He murmured. "And we may be able to figure out who cast the curse and why."

"We should start from the beginning." Ava stated seriously.

"And write this stuff down." Henry handed Ava the book and she flipped to the first page while he darted to the desk across the room where his backpack was. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil, he plopped on the bed next to his sister. "Okay, let's do this." He grinned at his sister as Henry began reading quietly to Ava.

"Okay, so that's Grandpa and Grandma and Red and Grumpy." Ava pointed out characters, "And there's Jiminy and Mom." She sighed, "We need to find out who they are here."

"Operation: Cobra." Henry jotted at the top of the piece of paper. "This is about the war that brought Mom and Dad together." He whispered.

"Can we read the story?" Ava asked, "The _real_ story?"

Henry smiled and opened his arm so Ava could curl up in his side as he began reading about their mother leaving the Enchanted Forest and heading to the port where she stowed away on a ship. "That's Mr. Smee." Henry pointed to the picture and jotted down his name. "We need to explore the town." He admitted.

Ava yawned, "Can we worry about that tomorrow? Can you read more?" She asked quietly.

Henry nodded and picked up where he left off.

"' _Captain.' Smee dashed to the helm of the boat where Killian Jones was standing._

' _Smee, the wind's on our side, we should be well out of reach of this impending war before long.' Killian leaned against the wheel of the ship._

' _Captain,' Smee leaned forward, 'we have a stowaway. A young woman. I have her in the brig. I found her in the hold. She must've snuck on while we were loading.'_

 _Killian leaned back, 'Well then, I guess I should go see who this stowaway is.' He paused, 'Does anyone else know?'_

' _No, Captain. She's a pretty lass, I thought she'd be safer in the brig unless you say otherwise.' Smee admitted._

' _Let's go see her.' Killian moved away form the helm, motioning another man forward before following Smee down below deck. When they approached the brig he saw the woman was standing with her hands on her hips in a determined stance. He could see she was in riding clothes and there was a bag tossed on the bench in the cell. Her clothes were a very nice quality, he could tell from a distance and even though she looked tousled and slightly lost, he knew she was of fine breeding. He chuckled at her, 'And who do we have here?'_

 _Emma's eyebrows rose, 'You're the captain?' She asked skeptically._

' _Aye.' Was the reply."_

Killian looked down, Ava was fast asleep on his chest. Gently rolling her over, he flipped through the book, just glancing at the pictures and writing down faces he recognized.

Orson. Philip. Aurora. Thomas. Ella. Noah.

Yawning, he closed the book and set it on the nightstand. Turning off his flashlight, he rolled over and let his eyes slip shut.

OUAT

Emma stared across the island at Ava and Henry, "Why are you two so tired?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Henry shrugged, "Didn't sleep well?" He tried.

Emma glanced over at Killian, "Well, this weekend what do you say we go furniture shopping? Get twin beds and stuff so you guys don't have to sleep in the same bed."

Ava sat up, "Can I have a princess bed?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling. Emma was hit again by how much she looked like Killian, by how her eyes shone like his mischievously or in excitement.

"Aye, little love, I think a princess bed sounds just up your alley." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Finish your breakfasts." He glanced at the his watch, "We've got to get you two to school, then Momma and Daddy have to go to work."

Picking up her orange juice, Ava drank it in three gulps. "Ready!" She cried out, jumping down and running to the _Frozen_ backpack by the door. She laughed when she saw it in the store. Seeing Aunt Elsa, Aunt Anna, Uncle Christoff and Sven on a pink backpack was still funny to her, even after two years in this world.

"Well okay then, Princess Ava is ready to go." Emma chuckled and set her now empty mug of cocoa in the kitchen sink.

"So is Prince Henry." Henry hopped down and dashed over to the door to pick up his own backpack with Uncle Lancelot on it. He grinned as he slipped it over his shoulders, adjusting it slightly. "Let's get going." He pumped his fist in the air.

OUAT

"So," David sat on the edge of one of the desks in the Sheriff's Station, "Mills is pretty pissed."

Emma and Killian glanced at each other and then up at David, "I thought you had the day off." Killian commented.

"I do," David crossed his ankles, "what do you two think is going to happen?" He asked, "You just started seeing each other, if you can even call it that, and now you two have these kids." He hesitated.

"Look, mate," Killian stood up, "we know this is," he paused, " _unconventional_ , but we're happy."

David studied Killian, then he looked at Emma who hadn't said a word since he'd walked in and started on them taking in these children who clearly had issues if they thought the two of them were their parents. Emma held David's gaze, "I'm happy, David." At David's incredulous look, she murmured, "David, for the first time ever I'm truly happy. Stop questioning it and let me be happy. Please."

David sighed, "Fine, but I still think it's moving too fast. Not to mention the fact that you're making an enemy out of the _mayor_."

"I don't understand why she even cares." Killian muttered, "They're two lost kids with some issues. They're not any threat to her running for office for the bloody millionth time."

"Look, just stay out of her way." David advised.

OUAT

Zelena stared across from a private investigator who was on her payroll, "I need to know everything you can find out about these two children and our town's deputies." She pushed four pictures across the table.

Lance Benwick stared at the four photographs, "No problem Madam Mayor. I'll have you a file by tomorrow morning on all four of them."

Zelena stood up and crossed her office, throwing the door open, "Thank you, Mr. Benwick."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Eight**

Lance tapped his fingers against the table top as he flipped through the personnel files he'd snagged form the Sheriff's Station while Emma and Killian were out dealing with a drunk Leroy and Scarlett. He wasn't sure why Zelena wanted to know about two people she already knew well. Hell, they were two of the three people she'd spent the majority of her tenure harassing. He also didn't know why it was so important to keep these kids from Killian and Emma. He and Elsa were close to Emma and he always hoped Emma would find someone who could adore her the way she deserved to be adored. If two kids helped bring her that happiness, then why did it matter to Zelena?

Still, Zelena's business (and she was the most paranoid person Lance had ever met so she brought in quite a bit of it), helped pay the bills, so he did as he was ordered. He flipped the page of Emma's file and glanced again at the baby monitor. Elsa had a meeting with Emma and Killian over Ava, so he and their little fourteen month old were on their own for the afternoon.

Twenty minutes later he heard the lock of their front door open, followed by, "Hey, baby, what are you working on?" Lance slid the folders shut and glanced up as his wife set her purse against the island in their kitchen.

"Just some stuff Zelena asked me to review." He stood up and pushed his chair in, and stood, slipping her school bag off of her shoulder and taking the two grocery bags from her hands. "How was your day?" He asked, leaning down to brush his lips over hers.

Elsa tugged the tie holding her braid together out and shook out her hair, "Long." She sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stepped into his embrace, "Missed you." She murmured.

Pressing a kiss at the top of her head, he chuckled, "I missed you too. So did Skylar. How was your conference?"

"Pretty good, I think Killian and Emma will be good for Ava." Elsa admitted, pressing a kiss to his chest. She sighed deeply, "How's Sky?"

"She's down for a nap right now," he glanced at his watch, "I'm sure we'll hear from her in the next thirty minutes or so."

Elsa hummed against his chest, running her lips up to his neck, she murmured, "That's just enough time." She giggled as his hands slid under her thighs, lifting her onto the kitchen table.

OUAT

Henry yawned as he opened the storybook, "Okay, so I have an idea about Operation: Cobra."

Ava fought to keep her eyes open. They'd been going through the book every night. They'd read it from cover to cover in the past week and they now had a list of people in their life before the curse. "What idea do you have?"

"Well, I think Archie is Jiminy Cricket." He murmured.

"So we know Ruby is Red and Granny is well, Granny. And we know who Aunt Elsa is and that scary lady who is the mayor is Zelena, and she's the one who cast the curse." Ava summarized.

"We need to figure out how to break the curse." Henry sighed, "There must be some way to break the curse."

"Henry," Ava whined, "I'm tired. Can we take a break tonight?" She asked, "I just want to sleep."

Henry nodded, "Okay, Av, you go ahead and sleep. I love you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling the covers up under her chin. Cutting off the flashlight, he curled up into his own ball on his side of the bed.

OUAT

"Okay," Killian swung Ava up onto his shoulders as they entered the one furniture store in Storybrooke, "we need a princess bed for the little love. Lad, what kind of bed do you want?"

Ava giggled, "No offense, Daddy, but I think Momma and I should find a princess bed. You and Henry should find a boy bed." She wiggled on his shoulders until he reluctantly put her down.

"Well, fine then," Killian pouted, "you and Momma go find a princess bed. I bet Henry and I can find a way cooler bed than you two can."

Emma chuckled, "You're on, _Daddy_." She leered. He glared at her as he bit back a groan at her tease.

Henry rolled his eyes at his parents. These were the people he remembered. They spent all of their time teasing each other, staring at each other hopelessly and generally being so in love it was nauseating. These new people weren't there yet. They cared for each other, there was _something_ there, but it wasn't what they had back at home. He only hoped they could get there again. Particularly since if they _didn't_ get there, life would never be the same. "Come on, Dad, apparently we have to be the girls." He sighed, "Thanks for that by the way. Mom _never_ loses at _anything_."

Killian paused and stared at him before glancing up at Emma, "Somehow I find that very true." Pointing in the direction of twin beds that appeared to be suitable for boys, he murmured, "Shall we try over there?"

"Come on, baby," Emma held out her hand, "I see some canopies over there. Let's see how girly we can make the room Henry is forced to sleep in."

"Mom!" Henry whined as he and Killian walked in the opposite direction.

" _Yes_!" Ava pumped her fist in the air and pulled her mom in the direction of a pink canopy bed.

OUAT

"No," Henry shook his head and waved an onion ring at Ava, "absolutely, positively not. We're not painting our room pink. That's gross."

Killian laughed, "I am inclined to agree with the lad."

"I think pink is a great color. It's matches Av's bed." Emma quipped, grinning at the boys and winking down at her daughter.

"Perhaps," Killian began, "we should find a bigger place with a bedroom for each of you?" He suggested.

Emma smiled softly at him, "I think that sounds like a fine idea. In fact," Emma opened up her bag, "Belle has taken over Mr. Gold's real estate dealings." She waved a piece of paper in the air, "There's a cottage by the sea." She told the kids with a smile, "With three bedrooms."

"You mean we'd each have a bedroom again?" Henry asked, snatching the paper from her quickly to look at the small pictures of the cottage.

"When can we move in?" Ava asked.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Killian asked.

"You go ahead, babe." Emma smiled softly at him, lacing their fingers together.

"We got the key from Belle at lunch today. We're moving in tomorrow. Sheriff Nolan is even lending us his truck and his help. So is Mr. Benwick. How does that sound?" Killian asked the kids.

Ava and Henry smiled at each other and then beamed at their parents, "Best plan ever." Henry agreed.

OUAT

Killian rolled over and pulled Emma into his chest, murmuring lightly in his sleep.

 _She leaned back and smiled, 'I suppose I'll have to come up with something to teach you.' She whispered._

' _And what is it you can teach me?' He asked, leaning next to her._

 _She sighed and looked up at him from underneath her lashes, 'Well, I'm sure you can sword fight better than me.' She mused._

' _More than likely.' He agreed._

 _Her eyes flashed, 'I'd love to test that theory one day.' She snapped and he laughed. 'Something funny?'_

 _He took a step closer to her and dropped his voice, 'You expect me to believe a princess can fight?'_

 _The daughter of King David and Princess Snow has many abilities outside of her typical royal duties. You forget that my mother was a fugitive for many years. My abilities with a bow and arrow rival hers.' She gloated, 'And my father is an expert fighter with a sword. Not to mention that I goaded Lancelot and his men into fighting me over the years.'_

 _Killian raised an eyebrow. This was the most interesting woman he'd ever me. 'Well then,' Killian pushed back, 'how about a lesson?' He grinned and moved over to a chest, 'Smee, watch the helm.' He instructed as pulled out two swords, 'Come, milady,' he bowed slightly, 'let's work on your form.' He held a sword out and Emma had to fight the urger to just magically pull it from his hands._

' _Of course, Captain.' Emma curtseyed with a grin, 'Please, show me your ways.' She couldn't help the giggle that erupted, her fears over the war and her kingdom's safety slowly ebbing away as she lined up to him. She felt a flush rise up as Killian winked at her before he tapped his sword teasingly against hers._

 _The men gathered around them, watching as their captain and his wife fought. They were surprised Emma had any skills, especially since she'd been kept away from life at sea, where she could learn a skill like sword fighting. Killian was pleasantly surprised by her abilities. She was a constant surprise. Every little thing he learned about her fascinated her. It took him a lot longer than he thought it would before he had her pinned down on her back._

' _Good form love, but not good enough.'_

 _She let out a little yelp as she landed with a thud._

 _He couldn't help the smirk that erupted on his face, 'Well love, usually I prefer to do more other enjoyable activities with a woman on her back.' The men hooted in laughter. Emma felt a flush rise over her face and chest as he leaned forward, 'And a word of advice, when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it.'_

 _Emma couldn't help the laugh as he leaned forward, his sword coming down next to her head, 'IS that so?' She asked as she raised her hand, letting it tangle in his necklace._

' _Yes it is.' He whispered, his lips coming down by her ear. Before he could react, she slid her body between his legs and flipped him, standing over him with her own sword she'd retrieved jabbed next to his head._

' _Good form,' she mocked, 'but not good enough, Captain.'_

 _She stepped back and gave the men a curtsey as Killian looked up at her. She smiled and held her hand out, pulling him up. He pulled her flush against his chest, 'That was quite good form.' He agreed, his lips carelessly brushing over her ear as he whispered.'"_

Killian jerked awake, breathing hard. _What the hell was that?_

"Killian?" Emma rolled over sleepily, her hand tangling in a necklace he'd forgotten to take off before he went to bed that night, "What's wrong?" She asked tiredly.

He shook his head, "Nothing, love. Just a dream."

She tugged him back down to lay next to her, "A bad one?" She asked with a yawn, peppering kisses to his bare chest.

"No, just a strange one." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Emma stretched and rolled closer to him.

"It felt more like a memory than a dream." His voice was low and raspy.

Scooting closer to him, Emma cradled his head against her chest, "Tell me."

"I think I've been listening to Henry and Ava too much." He admitted. Emma didn't say anything, she just waited patiently for him to continue, "When Henry said that you _always_ win at everything, I felt like I knew that about you. Like I'd lost to you in some regard."

Emma frowned, "Killian, if I've made you feel"

"No, love, not like that, just like," he groaned, "I don't know, not in a bad way, just like you're so bloody incredible and I don't deserve you. And it felt like I'd lost some game to you, I'm just, I'm not sure what."

"Okay" Emma dragged the word out in confusion.

"I had a dream that we were aboard a ship. My ship. I was the captain and you were a stowaway princess and you bested me in a bloody sword fight."

Emma did her best not to chuckle, but failed, "Us sword fighting on a ship?"

"I know," Killian rolled over and pressed his face into her shoulder in embarrassment, "I've been listening to the kids too much. It just felt so real." He murmured.

Emma stilled, "Like that conversation we had outside of Archie's office."

"What conversation, Swan?" Killian asked, turning his head so he could look up at her.

"I swear we had a conversation where you assured me I'd be a good mother. But when the hell would we have had that?" She asked. "It's insane, but it felt like a memory more than an overactive imagination. You know?"

Gently rubbing circles across her stomach, Killian whispered, "Yeah, now I do know."


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Nine**

"Dear Lord, Swan, how many leather jackets do you own?" Killian teased as he pulled another one from the closet in her loft. The kids were downstairs going through some storybook Henry had acquired at school, while Emma and Killian packed up what was left in her bedroom before David, Mary Margaret, Lance and Elsa arrived to help them load up the numerous boxes and copious amount of furniture to take to their new home.

"Not nearly enough." She winked at him, "I have a thing for leather." She paused and glanced at his leather jacket that was draped over a chair in her old bedroom, "And for guys who wear leather."

Killian grinned at her, dropping the blue leather jacket he'd had in his hand into the open box on the floor before advancing on her, a predatory gleam in his eyes, "Is that so, Swan?" He boxed her in against the dresser, "Not quite the typical princess, eh?"

Emma snorted, "I'd hardly call myself a princess. Maybe more a pirate's woman." She teased.

Even though she was teasing him for his dream the night before, the thought of her a leather ensemble with a corset that pushed her breasts up and hugged her curves made him groan. If anyone could wear leather pants it was her, "That is quite the picture. Perhaps we may try that one night?" He suggested.

Emma hummed, "I rather like the sound of that. You must promise me something in return though."

"Anything." Killian breathed out, his lips ghosting over her jaw and down the long column of her neck.

"I want to see you in leather too, _captain_." She rasped out as his lips landed on that one spot that made her writhe, "Killian."

He growled at the breathy moan of his name, "Say it again." He demanded, his teeth scraping the spot before he bit down.

" _Fuck, Killian._ " She moaned, her neck arching closer to his mouth.

"Mom! Dad!" Henry's voice called out from downstairs, "Mr. And Mrs. Nolan are here!"

Killian groaned and pulled away, "Bloody hell, love, looks like you'll just have to fuck Killian later."

Emma scowled, "Bloody hell indeed." She agreed. Before he could pull away, she latched onto his wrist, "Killian?" He paused and turned to face her, "I fully intend to 'fuck Killian' tonight." Another growl rumbled in his throat, "Multiple times, in fact." She promised darkly.

Hauling her flush against him, his hands reaching down to cup her ass, he murmured sinfully, "I will have you every way I can think of tonight, Swan." He assured her, "And with two children in the house you'll have to fight to keep your voice down."

"Is that a challenge, deputy?" She rasped back at him.

"Mhm, I can promise you that I'm going to make it _very_ difficult for you to keep quiet, lass." His lips hovered over hers as he made the promise and Emma felt her blood thrum and a heat pool between her legs at his words. She couldn't wait for them to get home and put the kids down.

"Emma? Killian?" Mary Margaret's voice echoed up the steps, "Are you two alright up there?"

"I don't want to know what they're doing up there." David muttered, just loud enough so they could hear.

"They're just packing." Ava protested and Emma could almost see her eyes rolling as she said that.

"Come on, Jones, let's get down there before my dad decides he needs to come up and arrest you for something." She slid her hand into his and tugged him towards the steps. "Ava's right, David, we're just packing."

At the light flush still evident on Emma's face, David rolled his eyes and cringed, "Yeah, packing." He muttered.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "Oh David, you're as bad as if you were her own father."

David eyed Killian distrustfully, "Yes, well someone needs to watch out for her when pirates are involved."

Henry and Ava both looked up at that, "What?" Henry asked.

David stared at Henry blankly for a moment, his mind spinning back to what felt like a memory.

" _Dad, this is Killian Jones."_

 _David studied the man for a moment, "David." He finally held out his hand, "Or as Snow likes to call me, Charming."_

 _Killian smirked, "Captain Killian Jones, at your service.'_

 _David stared at the man, "Jones?" He questioned._

" _Aye, mate." Killian nodded._

" _As in the Killian Jones who stole one of King George's ships and turned to piracy." David's grip tightened on the man's hand._

" _Now, Daddy." Emma rested her hand over their joined ones, "He's a good man." She began._

" _He's a_ pirate _." David spat._

" _George got what he deserved." Emma snapped at her father, "And I love him and he loves me and_ nothing _you can say will change that." Her shoulders dropped back as she straightened, "I fully intend on spending the rest of my life with him." David still didn't speak, "Mom already approved."_

David shook his head at the thought of Killian actually being a pirate, though the protective he feeling he felt towards Emma at the thought of her dating (and doing more with) Killian was the same. It was all consuming and nearly irrational, "Nothing, kid, just teasing." He sighed, "Okay, so where are Lance and Elsa?"

Mary Margaret, Emma and Killian studied David closely for a moment before Emma cleared her throat, "Els texted that they should be here in a minute. Skylar is being fussy." She explained.

"Well, we'll entertain her while the boys work. Won't we Miss Ava?" Mary Margaret smiled at the little girl who beamed up at her in response.

"Wait, does that mean I have to help?" Henry whined.

"Well, you are one of the boys." Mary Margaret teased with a smile.

"Oh come on, you don't want to make all of us old men do all the work, do you?" Killian asked in mock exasperation.

"Speak for yourself, old man." David punched his arm lightly. Emma and Mary Margaret grinned at each other and shook their heads.

"David," Mary Margaret drew his attention away from Killian, "are you alright, honey?"

He shook his head again, his shoulders were still tense, "It was weird, it was like I had this memory of officially meeting Killian for the first time, but it wasn't real."

"What do you mean 'it wasn't real?'" She asked quietly.

"I had this vivid flash of meeting Killian in a cave. He was dressed like a pirate and we," he motioned to Emma, Mary Margaret and himself, "were in strange clothes too. And I thought he'd been in some navy and turned to piracy after stealing a ship. And Emma was actually our daughter."

Mary Margaret raised a hand and brushed her fingertips lightly against his forehead, "Are you feeling alright, David? Are you getting sick?" She rested her palm against his forehead to feel for a fever, "You don't feel warm." Her palm skimmed down to his cheek and he turned his head to press a kiss lightly to it.

"I'm fine, I promise." He sighed at the contact, "I love you." he murmured.

Mary Margaret smiled softly at him, "You have no idea how much I love you, too."

Dropping his head, he leaned his forehead against hers, "While I'd love to have a competition to see who loves who more, how about we call it a tie and just enjoy it?" He suggested, his hand raising to brush his fingertips through her short locks.

"Deal." She agreed, rocking up to press her lips against his.

"Wow, what did we interrupt?" Lance stood in the doorway of Emma's loft with Skylar on his hip and Elsa by his side. He glanced over at the kitchen where Emma, Killian, Henry and Ava were studiously ignoring the intimate moment David and Mary Margaret seemed to be having.

"That just kind of happened." Emma waved at the two blushing adults in the living room, "We're over here reading a book."

Henry's eyes widened as they landed on Lance. Turning to Ava, he leaned down and whispered something. She looked up, her eyes landing on the dark-skinned man, giggled and grinned before nodding and rising up on her toes to whisper in his ear. Killian's eyes narrowed on the two of them, "What are you two monsters plotting?" He asked with a dramatically arched brow.

Henry matched his arched brow before replying, "Nothing." Ava stood next to him nodding as innocently as possible.

"I don't believe that for a second." He shook his head, pressing a kiss to Emma's temple, he replied, "Well, I believe we have nearly everything packed up. If the ladies would like to finish up Swan's room, we men can start loading things in the trucks." He suggested.

"Sounds like a winning plan if I've ever heard one." Emma agreed. "Killian's apartment is all packed up and ready to go as well. Thank you guys so much for helping with this. It's a huge project."

"No problem," Lance grinned as Skylar made a reach for Emma, "and it looks like Miss Skylar is begging for her Aunt Emma."

Emma chuckled and reached out for the little girl, "Come on Sky, let's go upstairs and pack, so Daddy can work up a sweat and earn his burger and beer tonight."

"I swear," Lance nudged her side playfully, "you're worse than Elsa." He rolled his eyes and dropped the baby bag on the floor, "Well, guys, let's get lifting."

OUAT

Emma rocked a sleeping Skylar from foot to foot as she directed furniture around their new living room. The kids bedroom sets had been delivered an hour before (that had been absolute chaos), but at least their bedrooms were somewhat organized now. They were happily unpacking the clothes, toys and knick knacks Emma and Killian had already gotten them. She had a feeling they'd wind up in Henry's room pouring over that storybook later that evening. She was curious what they were up to with that, but so far they'd both been tightlipped and secretive about it.

"This place is incredible, Ems." Elsa murmured, "The view is spectacular."

Emma smiled softly as she stared out at the sea, "I know, I can't believe we're doing this. Moving into a house together, raising kids together, it's all so much, but"

"But what?" Mary Margaret asked, coming into the room with three glasses of wine.

"Thanks." Emma took a sip as she continued to rock the little girl in her arms, "It's all so much, so fast, but at the same time it's not nearly enough. I want _more_ with him. I want to, oh lord," she took another sip of her wine and closed her eyes, "I want to marry him and I want to have kids with him. I want everything with him." She opened her eyes to find the two women staring at her, "I know, I've been fighting this for as long as we can all remember, but now it's like the floodgates have opened and I can't get enough. I can't imagine life without him. He's my other half."

"Oh, Emma," Mary Margaret carefully pulled her into a hug, trying not to wake the sleeping baby, "I have been wanting this for you for years now. I'm just so happy."

" _So," Snow glanced at her daughter, "this is true love then?"_

 _Emma bit her lip and shrugged, "I don't really like to label things."_

" _But you love him." Emma nodded, "And he feels the same for you?"_

 _Emma bit her lip and let her gaze drift from her mother up to the pirate riding beside Aladdin, "Oh yes, I'm certain he does."_

 _Snow reached out and rested a hand atop of her daughter's, "I'm happy for you, Emma."_

" _Perhaps you'll pass that along to Killian. He doesn't feel that he's a worthy suitor." She shrugged, "I've told him otherwise, but your approval and dad's approval will mean the world to him."_

" _I will let him know." Snow smiled softly, "As for his pirating ways, though,"_

" _He thinks the_ Jolly Roger _should take up port in our land." She whispered, "He wants to give it up." At her mother's arched brow, Emma chuckled, "He told me that it apparently hadn't stuck since one fierce woman could make him give up his ways."_

 _Snow shook her head, "If only he knew how true that statement was."_

 _Emma snorted, "Thanks, Mom."_

 _Snow smiled softly at her daughter, "I'm happy for you, Emma. I'm so happy you finally found someone. I was beginning to worry that you might never find someone who understood you."_

" _He does understand me." Emma agreed, a small flush rising up her chest at the thought of just how well he did._

"Mary Margaret?" Elsa nudged the older woman who was staring over Emma's shoulder. "Mary Margaret?" She repeated.

"What?" Mary Margaret's green eyes turned to Elsa, "Oh, sorry, I must've zoned out for a moment."

Emma stared at her worried, "Are you alright, do you want to sit down?" She motioned to the recently placed couch.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm going to check on the boys, then pull the fixings for dinner out of the fridge." She wandered off, leaving her wine behind.

Emma frowned, "That happened to David earlier. He didn't say what happened."

Elsa's own face turned down, "What do you mean?"

"It was like they both were remembering something. Something unrealistic if it's anything like what's happened to me and Killian." Her voice dropped, "I swear to you, Els, it was the strangest thing, I had this memory of Killian and myself having the exact same conversation we had, only we were in the woods fighting for something." She murmured.

"Does Killian know?" Elsa asked.

Emma shook her head, "It was so crazy, I just told him I had a deja vu kind of moment. The other night, though, he had some weird dream of us sword fighting for fun on a pirate ship."

"So?" Elsa asked.

"In my memory, Els, he was a pirate. And now David keeps referring to him as a pirate and then that." She motioned with her half empty wine glass towards the kitchen where Mary Margaret probably was.

"I think you may be overreacting, Emma. I mean maybe this could have to do with the kids and their storybook." At Emma's raised brow, Elsa chuckled, "I don't mean to say you and Killian believe that we're all cursed fairytale characters, I just mean that maybe it's seeped into your subconscious because you're worried about them."

Emma nodded, "That does make the most sense. Still, if you can get out of David or Mary Margaret what that was, let me know?"

"You bet." Elsa promised her.

OUAT

Killian leaned back on his heels as he surveyed the now put together bed. It seemed stable enough. Hopefully they wouldn't break it at any point. On the other hand, that may be a good goal for them.

"What are you thinking?" Lance asked as he hung the mirror up over the dresser.

Killian smiled softly, a sight David and Lance were not used to, "Emma." He replied honestly, "I bloody well can't believe this happened."

"You and me both." David grumbled.

"I mean it in a good way, mate. I'm not going to hurt her. I think I," he paused and sighed, "I think I love her."

"Okay, I'll admit to falling for Elsa fast, but already, Killian?" Lance asked skeptically.

"I know it sounds crazy, mate, but it's _Emma_. She's just so perfect. And I know I don't deserve someone like her, but she just blows me away. All of the time. And I just, nothing is ever enough. I constantly need her." At David's look he threw the roll of duck tape towards him, "Not like that, I just need to be around her." He flushed and raised his hand to scratch the back of his ear self-consciously, "I know it sounds insane, but"

"I get it." Lance admitted, "And so does Dave. He's just so damn protective over Ems."

"I'm glad." Killian admitted. "She deserves it."

OUAT

"David," Mary Margaret pushed herself up on her elbows to hover over her husband, "that memory or whatever you had earlier, you said Killian was dressed like a pirate?"

David pulled his wife on top of her, humming low in his throat as her breasts rubbed against his bare chest. Stroking one hand down her spine lightly, grinning at her shiver, he nodded, "Yeah, it was weird. It was like we were in some alternative universe. I don't know how to explain it. It felt so real, but clearly it's not. Why? Are you worried I'm being sucked into Henry and Ava's storybook?"

Mary Margaret bit her lip and shook her head. She smiled when David raised a hand and lightly thumbed at her bottom lip until she released, "No, that's not it, it's just, I had the same thing happen to me today."

David pushed himself into a better sitting position, bringing his wife up to straddle his lap, "What?" He asked quickly.

"I had what felt like a memory of Emma and me riding on horseback through some forest talking about her falling in love with Killian, who was riding ahead of us. He was a pirate. And Elsa and Lance were up ahead too. David, I'm telling you, it was the most bizarre out of body experience I've ever had." She admitted.

David scrubbed his hand over his face, "You know what, we're probably both exhausted. We've been working so hard lately, maybe we should take a vacation? Why don't we ask Belle if we can rent Gold's cabin for a week? We can go hiking and just try to relax. Maybe build a fire and not wear clothes for a couple of days." He winked at her.

She nudged his shoulder lightly, but grinned, "Real charming, David." At his ludicrous grin, she softened, "I'd like that a lot. We'll ask Belle tomorrow."

OUAT

Emma's back arched as Killian drove into her. Her hands fought for purchase on his sweat slick body, "Killian," she moaned, "just harder, just _more._ " She moaned.

Killian stilled, his hands slid down her legs and pulled them up, pushing them into her chest before his hips snapped into hers, "Is this what you want, Emma?" He asked roughly.

Her nails raked down his biceps, "God yes." She bowed up off the bed, biting back a curse as he hit just the right spot over and over again until she swore she was going to black out. Killian had to muffle his own shout in the crook of her neck, his teeth sinking down into the tender flesh.

"Bloody hell, Swan." He murmured as he pulled out of her.

"I know," Emma agreed, "'m not sure I can move." She admitted.

Killian rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her into his chest. "We certainly christened this room nicely." He nodded over to the dresser that had an overturned vase from their rush to undress and the toppled chair at the dressing table from Emma shoving him to the bed.

"Mhm," She agreed. "I want to do the kitchen counter next." She whispered. "No, I want to do the bathroom next, then the kitchen." She lightly ran her fingertips up his forearm.

"Bloody wanton siren you are." He nudged his nose against her hair, peppering kisses along her neck.

"Think we could get away with the porch?" She asked archly.

Killian groaned, "Now I know you're trying to kill me."

Emma shrugged and snuggled deeper into his chest, "I just want you, Killian."

"I know the feeling, love." Killian agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: This chapter is for beckyzoso. You're the best! Thank you so much for your endless support. I hope this chapter lives up to your wildest dreams. Enjoy :) ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

"Good morning Deputy Swan," Zelena settled onto the bar stool at Granny's next to Emma, "how's the new house?"

Emma snorted, "It's just fine, Mayor Mills. What I'm more interested in is why you care so much."

Zelena studied Emma intensely for a moment, "I'm merely concerned about the well-being of the children." At Emma's arched brow, the woman laughed, "You don't honestly believe you and Deputy Jones are fit to be parents, do you?"

Emma had to fight the urge to smack the woman, "I think Killian and I are more than capable of raising these two children. _Without_ your interference." She accepted the cup of coffee and cup of cocoa from Ruby with a grateful smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me, madam mayor, I have to get back to the station. Some of us have work to do." She pushed past the woman and swung open the door to the diner, the bell chiming happily behind her.

Zelena scowled at her retreating figure, "Can I get you anything, Mayor Mills?" Ruby asked cheerfully.

"No." The woman snapped, standing up and stalking out of the diner and down the street.

She pushed the door to Gold's Pawn Shop open a few minutes later, "We need to talk." She demanded.

Mr. Gold looked over at his tiny wife, "Give us a few minutes, will you dearie?" He asked Belle.

Belle studied the mayor for a moment before placing a small kiss on Gold's cheek and swaying into the back of the shop, a book in hand. "We need to talk. This is not what we agreed upon." Zelena waved her arms around dramatically.

Gold sighed and circled the counter, "Again, Mayor Mills, I have no idea to what you are referring."

"I'm talking about the curse. About our deal." She snapped. "Those kids shouldn't be here."

"You must be talking about the children Deputy Swan and Deputy Jones have adopted. Belle mentioned she rented a home by the water to our two fine deputies." He smiled softly, "The appear to be quite happy with the youngsters."

Zelena's eyes narrowed, "Since when did you become so soft?" She demanded, "I need the Dark One right now, not this babbling man you've become." She stepped towards him threateningly, "You told me that two children could break the curse. You never said who they were, but there were two children who would wreak unspeakable havoc on this world I've created." She paused, "I want to know if these two children are them. It makes sense, in our land they have to be _their_ children. I need to know. The curse said, and I quote 'the children who can break the curse will render the greatest power unto utter desolation.'"

"Well," Gold's jaw twitched slightly at her words, "that is quite the tale you've spun. Say, did Henry and Ava show you their storybook? Is that where you got this from. Belle and I ran into the four of them at dinner the other night and Henry showed me his book. Said he's not quite sure who I am in it."

"You're lying, you little imp. I know it. I can feel it. You know who I am. I know who you are. You know what this town is. Why won't you help me? Will it help you if this curse is broken? Is that what you need to get what you want? What is your endgame?" She yelled.

"I suggest, Mayor Mills, that you keep your voice down. We are, after all, inside. Also, you might want to consider seeing Dr. Hopper over your delusions." He advised.

"My delusions?" She shook her head, "I'll get you to admit to what's going on, if it's the last thing I do." Turning on her heel, she stormed out of the pawn shop.

Gold grinned as the door slammed shut, _Those little ones will break the curse soon enough. Then I can get out of this godforsaken town._

OUAT

"Okay, so Killian's meeting me at the bar," Emma held out a piece of paper to Mary Margaret, "are you sure you're okay doing this?"

Mary Margaret accepted the slip of paper, "Emma, I already have both of your phone numbers and I know where The Rabbit Hole is. Now go, have fun with your man. You two should enjoy one night out and you look absolutely stunning." She motioned to the black leather dress Emma was wearing.

Emma flushed, "Thanks, I hope Killian likes it."

The older woman shook her head, "Emma, I'm pretty sure you could wear a garbage bag and that man would still think you're the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet." She pulled Emma into a maternal hug. "Now go, the kids and I are going to have plenty of fun. And as soon as David and Killian wrap up whatever it is they're working on, he'll be over here to have fun with us." She nudged Emma towards the door. "Now get out of here."

"Yeah, Mom," Henry and Ava had been watching from their place on the living room floor, "go have fun." Henry ordered with a smile.

Emma sighed and darted back to the living room to press one more kiss to each of their foreheads, "Now you be good for Mrs. Nolan. Alright?"

"Yes, Mom." They responded in unison. With one last wave, Emma left the house.

OUAT

Emma tugged the leather dress down. It showed far more leg than she was used to, but she knew Killian was going to love it. When she opened the door to the bar, she glanced around. It looked like she'd beaten Killian. He and David were wrapping up something with Leroy and Scarlett. She didn't know and she didn't really want to know. She wanted to enjoy the evening without thinking about the local troublemakers.

"Well, Deputy Swan, fancy meeting you here." Emma glanced to her right as a bar stool slid across the wooden floor.

"Dr. Whale," Emma smiled warmly at him, "how are you doing tonight? Hot date with Ruby?" She winked, knowing the good doctor and the sexy waitress were in a loose version of a relationship.

"Nope, Red's working tonight." He grinned as he referred to the red streaks in Ruby's hair, "What about you, all alone in a place like this? What is the world coming to?"

Emma chuckled and flagged down the bartender, ordering a glass of rum before turning back to Victor, "I'm waiting for Killian actually. He's stuck at the station with David right now. And as for me being in a place like this," Emma leaned forward slightly, "you don't have to worry about me, doctor, I can handle myself quite well."

Victor laughed, "That I do know, Emma. I've seen you take down Scarlett a time or two in my ER." Emma couldn't help, but to laugh at that.

That was how Killian found her fifteen minutes later, laughing at an elaborate story Victor was telling her about their security guard, who he'd nicknamed Sleepy because of his uncanny ability to fall asleep at the most inopportune moments. The doctor's hand was hovering over Emma's bare knee like he wanted it to land there, but wasn't sure if it was quite the right moment, yet. Growling at the sight, Killian strode purposefully up to Emma, "I'm so sorry I'm late, Swan. Scarlett and Leroy took some corralling." He glanced at Victor, his voice cold, "Dr. Whale." He nodded.

"Deputy Jones." Victor nodded his own head in greeting.

Emma rolled her eyes and nudged Killian's ribs, "Why don't I get you a glass of rum." She suggested. "Vic was just telling me a story about Sleepy." She chuckled and spun back to the bar, flagging down the bartender for two more glasses of rum and another beer for Victor.

"Is that so?" Killian asked, "He was just _telling you a story_?"

Emma quirked an eyebrow at him as she handed him one of the glasses of rum, "Yes, Killian, that's all he was doing."

"Really now?" Killian wrapped one arm around Emma's waist and pointed his rum at the doctor, "It seems to me like he may have an ulterior motive." He accused.

"An ult" Emma shook her head, "Killian, what are you talking about?"

Killian snorted, "Please, a stunning lass sitting in a bar alone, drinking, wearing _that_ dress and you don't just expect every man to fall over himself to get you into bed?"

Victor eyed Emma, "I know you two are sleeping together, Killian, I'm not daft." Victor objected.

"We're not just sleeping together, _Victor_ , we _are_ together." Killian stepped around Emma to put himself in the doctor's personal space, "So I suggest you keep your hands to yourself and remember that I can not only arrest you for fun, but I'm fully capable of beating the shit out of you."

Emma rested a hand on Killian's forearm in restraint. People were beginning to stare as Victor stood up to challenge Killian, "Killian, nothing happened."

"I think you should listen to the lady, _mate_." Victor mocked, "Nothing happened and if something were to happen it would be because Emma wanted it to as well."

Killian growled, "Now you listen here, Whale, Emma is my girlfriend, and you would be wise to respect that. You and Ruby may be into the open relationship thing, but Emma and I are not."

"You may consider letting her speak for herself." Victor tried to bait both of them.

"Okay, you two," Emma stepped between them, "that's enough. Don't make me arrest both of you. You," she pointed to Victor, "may wind up being needed at the hospital, and you," she pointed to Killian, "have other plans tonight that do not involve you sleeping on a cot alone in a jail cell. Are we clear?" Neither of them responded, "I asked if we're clear." She repeated.

"Yes, Emma." They responded together.

"Good, now, Killian, why don't we take our drinks over there." She pointed to a recently vacated booth.

"Of course, Swan." He picked up his own rum and followed her across the bar. "Look, I'm sorry, Emma, it's just, the way he was looking at you, bloody hell, I just can't stand it. I can't stand the thought of you with another man. And every man in this bar wants you and it's flattering to know you're going home with me, but he was making a move on you and it just boils my blood and"

Emma snorted and sat down, "Please, Killian, don't you think you may be exaggerating just a little bit?"

Killian's gaze softened, "You truly don't know how exquisite you are, lass." His tone was reverent. "It's no wonder the good doctor wants to throw you over the bar or take you home with him."

Emma gave him a watery smile, it still took her breath away how Killian not only described her, but looked at her and treated her, "Well, as sexy as that little display of testosterone was, you should know that you're the only one I want throwing me over any bar. Or taking me home." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm yours, Jones. Like it or not, I'm not going anywhere."

Tucking her hair behind her ears and cupping her face to bring her lips up to his, he murmured, "Good."

OUAT

Ava bit her lip and shook her head, "Henry, it's a bad idea."

"I think it's our best bet." Henry replied. "She'll remember where she's from. She's not cursed. She was already here. She's got to be somewhere near here."

"But she's _evil_." Ava protested. "There's a reason they put her in that."

"She may be the only one who can tell us how to break the curse." Henry argued.

"But then she's going to be free. And what if she tries to hurt our family?" Ava whispered, her eyes watering. "I don't want anyone to be hurt."

"We can put her back _before_ we break the curse. Once we know how we can make her go away and then break the curse and go home." Henry thought aloud.

After a moment of thought, Ava nodded, "Okay then, let's do it."

Henry held up his fist and bumped it against hers, "Tomorrow we'll go hunting for that lamp." He grinned, "Once we get what we need from the Evil Queen, we'll find our way back home."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Hey... So sorry for the wait, I know people were expecting this up earlier. Oops. Again, I want to give a huge thanks to**_ beckyzoso _ **for all of her support. Girl, your kind words really mean the world to me. I'm beyond grateful for everything you do. I hope everyone enjoys chapter eleven! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Ava jumped on Henry's bed at six the next morning, effectively waking him up, "Ava," Henry whined, "go back to sleep." He jerked the covers down, indicating she could crawl in with him if she wanted.

She shook her head, "No, wake up, Henry, I have a plan."

Henry grumbled and pulled the covers up over his head, "Plan later, sleep now."

Ava sighed and started shaking him, "Sleep when you're dead. Come on, this is about the lamp." She whispered.

Rubbing his eyes, Henry sat up, "Fine, what? And why can't it wait until later?"

"I think I know where we should start searching." She nudged him over and slipped under the covers next to him, "I think we should start with Mr. Gold's shop."

Henry's brow furrowed as he rubbed his eyes in an effort to try to wake up, "Why?"

"Cause I know who he is now." Ava bounced up to her knees, "He's," her voice dropped, "the Dark One."

Henry's eyes widened, "You think so?"

Ava nodded, "I know so. It makes sense. He's got to be. And his shop has tons of stuff from other people."

"Do you think it's stuff from his deals?" Henry asked, "According to Daddy he makes lots of deals."

"I think that a lamp that is flicked here could wind up in his shop." Ava surmised wisely.

"That's brilliant, Av, now how do we get into his shop? Mom and Dad will never let us wander around town alone." Henry murmured.

"What if we went during school?" She suggested.

"You mean when we're supposed to be in school?" Henry asked, "Grandma and Aunt Elsa will know if we're gone."

"Not if it's during your lunch and my recess. They won't notice two kids gone." Ava argued. "I want to go today." She pouted, crossing her arms petulantly.

"Okay, Av, I just think that sneaking away from"

"Are you actually my brother?" She snapped, slapping his arm with all the strength she could muster, and grinning in spite when he winced. "Henry would do whatever it takes to get home. I hate this place. I hate this world. I hate Momma and Daddy not knowing who I am. I want to go home now. I want the lamp and I want to go home." She wailed.

"Okay, okay, we'll go." Henry pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth, "Just stop crying. We'll get home, Av. We're halfway there already. We found Mom and Dad, we have a plan, we'll get home." He promised her quietly, "Just breathe."

She let out a few shuddering breaths while Henry continued to whisper to her before the door opened, "Is everything okay?" Killian's voice was sleepy as he leaned in the doorway, "Ava?"

Ava looked up at her father and let out another loud wail, "I want to go home." She cried, opening up her arms for him.

"What's going on?" Emma's tired voice echoed down the hall as Killian crossed Henry's room to scoop Ava up in his arms. "Baby?" She asked. Her eyes fell to Henry who was watching Ava protectively, "Kid, what's going on?" She plodded across the room and sat down on the bed next to Henry.

"She wants to go home." Henry murmured.

Killian was sitting on Henry's other side, rocking a crying Ava in his arms, whispering soothing words in her ear. Emma swallowed hard, struck by the domesticity of Henry holding the little girl and the sudden overwhelming fear that she wanted to go back to Boston, "You mean back to Boston?"

Henry's eyes narrowed on Emma in a way she recognized. She had that look, "No, not back to Boston. We'd never go back there. We want to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Back to our palace. We don't want to be here anymore. Don't you get it? This world is bizarre and awful. We want to go home."

"Okay, okay," Emma wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders, "I get it, kid. We'll figure it out." Her eyes connected with Killian's and they shared a look that said they were both so far over their heads with these kids. They had no idea what they were doing.

OUAT

Emma buried her head in her hands, "We're so far out of our depth here, David." She muttered into them, "I don't even know what to do anymore. They're completely convinced the Enchanted Forest is a real place and that we're these fairytale characters. We have no idea what to do."

"That may be giving us too much credit, Swan." Killian muttered, "We have less than no ideas about what to do. We have a negative number of ideas."

David tipped his chair back as he contemplated what advice to give them. He had no kids of his own and he'd never been in this situation before, "I don't know what can really help except for more sessions with Archie." He sighed and set the front legs back down, "Do you want to know what I would do if I were you?"

"Yes, please." Emma begged. "Anything is better than what we're doing."

David nodded, "I would humor them. I would play along. Tell them you'll help. I think if you immerse yourselves in their world you may find out what's driving them, what's making them believe this is all true and then you may be able to help sort it out and bring them back to reality. To the actual reality, not their reality." He clarified.

"So you think we should agree that we're all a part of that bloody book?" Killian asked skeptically. "Couldn't playing into it make it worse?"

"Well," David stood up and stretched, "I'm not shrink, but not playing into doesn't seem to be helping you much, _mate_." He pointed out.

"Fair enough." Killian held up his hands, "I'm going to make another pot of coffee. Swan, do you want another cocoa?"

Emma shook her head and pushed her full mug of now cold cocoa away, "No thanks, babe. I think I'm going to go over this complaint from Gold regarding Leroy."

OUAT

Henry fiddled with the strap of his backpack as he waited just outside the front door of the school for Ava. He hoped she was able to sneak away from their Aunt Elsa without anyone seeing.

"Hey!" Her breathless voice sounded behind him.

"Let's go before someone sees us." Henry grabbed her hand and tugged her down the steps and out to the sidewalk.

"We should stay away from people." Ava advised him. "We don't want to be sent back."

"I know, which is why I stole this from Momma." He pulled her around the corner so they were out of sight and opened his backpack. Pulling out a map, he knelt down on the ground and laid it out. "Okay, so now we just need to figure out the back way to the store." His brow furrowed like his father's as he contemplated the best way to get to the shop. The map was confusing and he wasn't quite sure he actually figured the way out, but the town was small enough that they could always circle back. Standing, he folded it up as best he could, "Let's go."

"You know where we're going?" Ava asked as she slipped her smaller hand into his.

"I think so." He nodded as he led them down a back alley, "If not, we just need to walk that way" he pointed behind them, "to get to Main Street."

Ava nodded her head in agreement, "Alright, let's go find that lamp and get home." She doubled her pace, trying not to trip over her feet as she did so, in order to keep up with Henry.

It took them fifteen minutes, but they found Gold's shop. "So, how do we get in without him seeing us?" Ava asked.

Henry grinned, and opened his backpack up again. Pulling out a plastic baggy, he dumped out a hairpin of Emma's, "It's all about the tumblers."

"Wait, why do you know how to do that?" Ava asked in shock.

"Just stand guard. Let me know if someone could see." He instructed as he led the way to the front door. Kneeling down, he pulled the pin open all the way and started twisting it the way his dad showed him. He always told Henry pirates skills weren't bad if they were used for good. And getting everyone back home and uncursed was definitely good.

"Hurry up, Henry, Archie's coming." Ava warned.

"Almost got it," Henry grinned as the lock clicked open, "come one." He picked up his backpack and pulled Ava through the door before Archie could fully round the corner." Shutting the door, he flicked the lock back in place. "We need to be fast. Before Mr. Gold gets back." He warned her, "And keep the lights off."

Ava bit her lip and nodded, looking around the musty shop nervously, "Do you think we need to split up?"

"It'll be the fastest way to cover everything, but if you don't want to" Henry hesitated.

"No," Ava nodded, straightening. It's what her mother and father would do. It's what her grandmother and grandfather would do, "Let's do this." The split up and made their way through the rows of items from their home as methodically as possible. If Henry or Ava ever had any doubts that the curse was real, they were squashed just by looking at Mr. Gold's goods. The entire shop was filled with things from his dealings back in their land. It was comforting and unsettling at the same time. Here Gold had no real power that could hurt them, but when they got back home his powers would be unleashed on the world once again.

The door rattling as a key was twisted in the lock stopped them, "Ava!" Henry whispered, darting through the rows to find her.

"Someone's coming." Ava cried.

"This way, in the back." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back of the shop just as Belle's laughter and Mr. Gold's accented voice filled the front of the store. "Sh!" He warned as he glanced around for a back door. "There." He pointed. Darting as quickly as they could, Henry pulled her to the door, flicking the lock open and pulling them out into the alley. "We need to run." He told her, dragging his little sister along behind him until they were well out of sight of the store.

Leaning against the wall, Ava panted wearily, "Did you find it?" She asked.

Henry shook his head, "No, but you were right about who he is."

"I know." Ava nodded, "It's scary."

"Did you find anything?" Henry asked.

Ava shook her head, tears brimming again, "No." She admitted.

Henry sighed, "We need to get back to school." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll find it, Av, I know we will." He assured her.

OUAT

Emma cleared her throat and nodded, "Thank you so much." She set the phone to the Sheriff's Station back in its cradle with a shaking hand.

"Swan, what's happened now? Scarlett or Leroy?" Killian asked not even bothering to look up.

"Neither. Henry and Ava are missing." She murmured.

"What?" Killian and David both roared to their feet.

"They disappeared from lunch and recess." She shook her head, "We need to start a canvass." She reached for a map. "We need to retrace their steps and find them."

The station phone rang again and Killian cursed as David picked it up, "Sheriff's Station, this is Sheriff Nolan." He nodded for a moment as he listened, "Okay, Mr. Gold, someone will be right there."

"Did he find them?" Emma asked quickly.

"No, someone broke into his shop. Left the back door open. Probably Scarlett." He picked up his jacket, "I'll go check it out, you two get to the school and start to retrace the kids' steps." He advised. "I'll meet you there in thirty minutes."

OUAT

"Well, well, you two aren't supposed to be out and about at this time of day." Henry and Ava both stopped at the voice behind them. They were trying to stay off busy streets, but she must've seen them crossing over an alleyway.

Henry gulped and turned, "We were just heading back to school." He answered.

"Well, how about I give you two a lift."

"No thank you, ma'am." Ava whispered, "We know the way."

"I'm sure you do, but I still think it's best if you come with me." Her hands wrapped around each of their wrists. "Let's move." She ordered, dragging them behind her as their feet stumbled to find purchase on the rocky ground.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: And now things really start to happen...**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Henry," Ava whispered worriedly, "what do we do?"

Henry shook his head and shuffled until he was sitting next to her, pulling her into his side, "I don't know, Av. She took my backpack. We're on our own in here." He whispered.

His little sister sniffled, "Do you think Momma and Daddy will find us?" She asked quietly.

"I know they will." Henry assured her. "They're the Savior and Captain Jones. They can do anything."

"I know, I just" She let out a sob.

"They'll find us. We always find each other. Remember, Av?" He reminded her. "It's what our family does. We always find each other."

OUAT

All of the training she had no longer helped. Emma was on the verge of hysterics. They were just gone. Ava's backpack and lunch box were still in her classroom. Henry's backpack was missing, but his lunchbox was there. And they were gone. Almost like they'd never been there before.

"I need you to stay focused and calm, Swan." Killian came up next to her. "If we're going to find them, I'm going to need your help."

"I'm just so scared, what if they ran, like they did from Boston." She whispered, "What if this is what they do and"

"Stop thinking like that." Killian ordered. "They came looking for _us_. They are _ours_. They would never leave us. We'll find them, Emma. We'll always find them."

"Killian's right, Emma," David scrubbed his hand over his face, "I need you to either stay calm or go home."

Emma let out a shuddering breath and wrapped her arms around Killian for a hug, "I'm fine." She assured them, "I'm good. We need to interview the entire faculty and staff, see if anyone saw them leave."

"Parents are on their way in to sit with us while we talk to the kids." David explained, "The faculty and staff are all willing to cooperate, we'll find them, Emma. I promise."

OUAT

Zelena stood in her office, "They're tucked away safely?"

Walsh nodded, "Don't worry, no one knows they're down there."

She brushed off her black skirt and fingered her green pendant, "Good, I don't want them found. Do you understand me?" She informed him. He nodded at her words, "Now, I want you to head to the school and find out what's going on. Police scanner said they're out looking for them. Give them a false lead."

"What kind of lead?" Walsh asked.

Zelena let out a growl, "A false one, you imbecile." Walsh flushed and nodded, spinning and leaving her office to go to the school.

OUAT

Emma continued to tear through the cubby belonging to Henry. Her hand stilled on his storybook. Mary Margaret sat beside her on the floor, "I gave that to him. He seemed a little," she paused, "lost. Like he was looking for hope, I thought it might help."

Emma sniffed and crossed her legs to sit in front of the school teacher, "They've been dragging this around everywhere they go. The fact that it's not with them" Emma hesitated to think of the possibilities. Still, in this little town where their biggest worry was Leroy and Scarlett getting into a bar fight, it was hard to imagine anyone hurting two kids. _Except her._

"We'll find them, Emma. They wouldn't leave you willingly. I've seen them around you and Killian. They truly believe you're their parents. And you may not be biologically, but you are. You've given them a home. A wonderful home and"

Emma lunged at he woman, wrapping her arms around her neck, a sob tearing from her throat, "I'm so scared for them." She admitted with a wail.

"Oh, Emma." Mary Margaret brought the taller woman into the cradle of her arms, "Just breathe, honey, it will be okay. We'll figure it out. I promise." She rubbed her back, "You just need to keep breathing."

Emma sniffed and pulled back, "Sorry, I just"

Mary Margaret wiped away a few of Emma's tears, "David and I are both very protective of you, Emma, it's okay. We've been treating you like a daughter for years now."

Emma dropped her head to the teacher's shoulder, "I'm lucky to have that. I wish Killian had had that."

"Well now you both have each other. And true love like that is pretty spectacular if I do say so myself." The older woman sighed, "Now let me see that book. Maybe Henry stuck something in here that can help us."

OUAT

"What did Walsh want?" Emma asked, as she curled up on the sofa four hours later. David and Lance had sent them home. The two of them were working (in conjunction with Gold who was oddly enough worried about the well-being of the children) to find Henry and Ava. Emma and Killian were told to wait for a phone call and she honestly never felt more useless in her entire life.

"Mills wanted to know what was going on and how she could help." Killian pressed a mug of cocoa into her hands and sat down next to her. "What's that?"

"Henry's book." Emma ran her hand over the embossed cover. "Mary Margaret and I thought he might have stuck something in here. Well actually, she suggested it. We didn't see anything, but I thought I may give it a closer look. Want to help?" She took a sip of the chocolate beverage before sliding it onto the coffee table.

"Sure, maybe we can find out what would've made them leave school." Killian suggested.

"You honestly think they left on their own?" Emma asked quietly.

"I do." Killian said with a sigh, "They were looking for something to take them home. I'd bet you a month's worth of sex that they left to find something they thought was magical. Something happened to them on their way there or on their way back."

"Maybe they went to Gold's shop then." Emma suggested, "I mean if I was looking for an object that's where I would go. He's got so much shit in there and they've seen the shop" she sighed, "but maybe not."

"That's a thought. Let me text it to Dave. I think Gold has security cameras in there." Killian picked up his phone.

"He does, it's how we nailed Scarlett for stealing one of Belle's books." Emma flipped open the first page of the storybook. She found a picture of a blonde woman hiding in what looked like the cargo hold of a ship.

"Hey, Swan, that looks kind of like you." Killian pointed to the woman.

"Very funny, Jones. The kids aren't here to see you agree with them." She flipped the page and stared at a picture of the blonde woman standing on the bow of the ship with a dark-haired man, "Okay, that is kind of weird."

Killian dropped his phone to the table and glanced over her shoulder, "Okay, that looks like me."

"I'd say this is where they got their crazy ideas from, but they had them before Mary Margaret gave them this book."

"Maybe we should actually read the story, Swan." He paused, "They knew of the Enchanted Forest before the book, too, right?" Emma nodded. "Okay, here, hand it to me. I'll read to us." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her firmly into his side as he flipped back to the first page. Picking up her cocoa, Emma let the story of Princess Emma and Killian Jones of the Enchanted Forest wash over her.

An hour later, she was shaking her head, "It's"

"It's us, love." Killian interrupted her, "This is our story in this land."

"But Killian, come on, an enchanted land? Magic? Curses?" She shook her head, "It's too insane to be real."

"You know what they were looking for." Killian pointed to a page near the end of the book.

"That lamp." She sighed, "If I were them, I would've started at Gold's shop, except," She paused, "maybe not. Instinctively, yes I would've, but if I were to think it through"

"Where else would you look? That man has every bloody random item on the Eastern Seaboard."

"Zelena." Emma flipped to a page near the end, "She looks like the Wicked Witch of the West." She pointed to a picture of a green woman, "If you can just picture her green, that is."

"You know," Killian shut the book and set it carefully on the arm of the sofa next to him, "I was thinking, her interest in the kids was unsettling. Do you think she'd take them and"

"Hurt them?" Emma interrupted.

"Okay, I was going to go with send them to Portland or back to Boston." Killian paused, "I don't think she'd hurt them. She is the mayor."

"She's corrupt and terrifying. I think she'd hurt them." Emma argued.

"Okay, well, we're still thinking the same thing, that maybe we should look into the good mayor." Killian scratched the back of his ear, "You know Dave will never go for it."

"No, he won't want to step out of bounds in case we need her." Emma stood up and held out her hand, "That doesn't mean we can't surveil her."

"Let me grab our coats. You make sure we have our phones in case someone calls." He darted off towards the bedroom.

OUAT

Emma and Killian sat on Killian's bike across from the mayor's house. "It's cold. We should've taken my car."

"Your car is bright yellow, love. Not exactly the best cover." Killian pointed out.

"And a _motorcycle_ is?" Emma asked incredulously. She sighed, "Maybe we should've followed her little pet monkey instead. This is boring."

"You're such an impatient lass." Killian admonished lightly, "Have a little faith."

"Faith? Our kids are missing and you want me to have faith?"

He sighed and wrapped her arms more firmly around his body, bringing up one of her hands to brush his lips across her knuckles, "We'll get them back, darling. We won't lose them. We just found them."

"I wish I could believe that, too." Emma admitted with a sigh. "Oh, wait, Killian, look." She pointed as Zelena and Walsh both exited the house. "Where do you think they're going?"

"I don't know, but this could be our only chance to get into her house." He sighed, "One of us should follow them."

"Perhaps, we'll follow them and you break in." Emma and Killian nearly toppled the bike in their surprise.

Lance and David stood behind them, arms crossed. "David, Lance," Killian scratched the back of his ear, "what are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I'd imagine." David shook his head, "Okay, Emma and I'll break in. You and Lance follow on the bike." David held his hand out to Emma. "Come on, let's break the law as quietly as possible.

Emma took her helmet off and handed it to Lance, "Be careful." She pressed a kiss to Killian's jaw. "Love you."

"Love you too, darling." Emma stepped back and watched as Lance and Killian took off after Zelena's car.

"Let's move before they come back." She darted across the street.

David watched as Emma easily picked the lock to Zelena's side door and disabled her alarm system. Frowning, he muttered, "I'm not a fan of how easily you break the law." He admitted.

Emma just shrugged, "Look at least we're in."

"And what exactly are we looking for?" David asked as he followed Emma through the dark house with only the help of a flashlight. When he'd tried to flick on a light earlier she'd smacked his hand away from the switch and reminded him they didn't want to draw the attention of neighbors.

"A lamp."

"Like the one you wouldn't let me turn on?" He asked archly.

"No, like, think of the Disney movie _Aladdin_. That kind of lamp." She explained as she made her way through the living room.

"This has to do with Henry and Ava's insane theory. Emma, I told you to _pretend_ to believe them, not break into the mayor's house." David sighed in exasperation. "You and Killian are not good for my stress levels."

"Oh stop complaining, you old man. Just help me look. It'd probably be in a safe or some"

"Or what?" David asked.

"Or right on the mantle of the fireplace." Emma crossed the room and picked up a gold lamp that looked just like the one in the storybook. "Let's go." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Killian quickly. "Let's hope they have the kids."

OUAT

"You know this is insane." Lance took his helmet off as they parked down from the hospital.

"You don't think maybe she's hiding them here?" Killian asked.

"How would she get away with that?" Lance sighed, "Look, I know you and Emma are at your wits end, but Killian." He sighed, "This is the mayor. And your theory is just insane."

"Let's just see what we can find." He led the way through the hospital, trailing after Walsh and Zelena until they reached a door with a keycard access only. "Bloody hell."

Lance scowled, "Think we can convince someone to let us in?"

Glancing at the nurse's station where Whale was standing, Killian shook his head, "No, but I know someone who can. And we should wait until our fair mayor is gone." He pulled his phone out and grinned, "Let's head back to my place. Swan has what we were looking for in her house. That's as good as place as any to start."

OUAT

Zelena opened the cell door and smiled, "How are you two doing?" Henry straightened and Ava put on her bravest face. Neither one of them responded. "What, no answer to that." Zelena's face twisted up at their lack of response, "Fine, you little brats. Walsh has some food for you. Just stay quiet." She muttered, spinning around as Walsh set the fast food and two soft drinks down on the small metal table attached to the wall before following her out.

OUAT

"You've got it?" Killian asked as he and Lance came back into the house. Mary Margaret and Elsa (who had Skylar with her) had joined them at some point. Both women looked equally skeptical and pale.

"Yeah, did you find them?" Emma was on her feet the moment the door opened.

"I think she's keeping them at the hospital under lock and key. Think you can twist Dr. Whale's arm to let you in?" Killian asked.

"Of course." Emma agreed, "So what do we do with the lamp?" She laced their hands together and led them into the living room. The lamp was sitting on the coffee table.

"In the Disney movie they rub it." David supplied.

"Do you really think that's helpful? Giving us tips from a movie?" Killian snapped.

"This coming from a man getting his moves from a storybook." David sneered back.

"Okay enough!" Emma picked up the lamp. "Rubbing it and opening it are as good of plan as any." She stared at the gold metal in her hands and muttered, "When the hell did this become my life?" Sighing, she rubbed the side of the lamp.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Emma set the lamp down on the coffee table, "Nothing's happening." She mumbled, her eyes darting around the living room, not landing on any person. She wasn't sure exactly what was supposed to happen, but _something_ should've.

"Well what did you expect to happen?" David snapped, impatient with Emma and Killian's antics and the fact that Mary Margaret, Elsa and Lance were encouraging it, "That some magical genie would poof out of the lamp and"

"David." Mary Margaret nudged him, her eyes widening as she tried to get his attention.

"just appear to solve all of our problems? This isn't some" David continued, ignoring his wife completely as lectured Emma and Killian.

"David." Mary Margaret smacked his arm hard to stop his rant, "Look."

The coffee table continued to shake and the lamp fell to the floor before a cloud of purple smoke spilled out of the spout of the lamp, "Killian?" Emma asked warily, stepping behind him as the entire group took a step back and stared.

"I have no idea, Swan." He admitted as a being came out of the twisted.

"Finally." The woman who appeared mumbled. She was dressed in what appeared to be peasant clothes from another time. "Ten years in that infernal thing and" her eyes landed on Mary Margaret, "you have got to be kidding me." She snapped, "You all lock me in that thing and then pull me out? What are you playing at?" She held up her hands and nothing happened. She growled, "Oh, right, the land with no magic."

"David," Mary Margaret nudged her husband, "what just happened? How did, what, I don't"

"You're not seriously going to tell me that you forgot about me after only ten years." Regina snapped. Her eyes landed on Emma and Killian before roving to Elsa and Lance, "Oh good, all of true love is here. Excuse me while I throw up."

"I don't understand," Emma stepped forward, "according to the book your name is Regina and we locked you in there, but how is that possible? And how can you help get Henry and Ava home?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina snapped.

"Okay," Mary Margaret held up her hands, "perhaps we should let Regina shower and get changed into something more appropriate and I'll cook something and we can figure this out. Maybe we can find the kids then."

Emma nodded, "Of course, come this way. I'll show you to the bathroom an lay something out for you to wear."

Regina scowled, but followed Emma anyhow, "You don't honestly expect me to believe you don't know who I am, do you?"

Emma's eyes narrowed, "I recognize you from Henry's storybook, but other than that" Her voice trailed off as she flicked the light on in the bathroom. "There's the shower."

Regina stared at it, "What is that?"

"You've never seen a shower before?" Emma asked with a scoff.

"Okay, look, there's obviously something we're missing here. I came out of a lamp and you expect me to be able to work that," Regina motioned to the shower, "contraption."

As patiently as she could, Emma showed Regina how to work the shower and then laid out some clothes that would hopefully fit the woman, "She's settled." Emma murmured as she came back into the living room.

"Okay, she knew us." Elsa paced around with a sleeping Skylar in her arms, "How is that possible?"

Killian and Emma shared a look before Killian stood and fetched the storybook, "I think we're all in here."

"Okay, now you sound like Ava and Henry." Elsa shook her head, "It's crazy."

"It's not crazy." Regina's voice echoed into the room, "And these clothes are terrible."

"What exactly is going on? Who are you?" David asked.

"My name is Regina. I'm known, in our world, as the Evil Queen." Regina smirked at them.

"The Evil Queen?" Lance echoed.

"Yeah, in the Enchanted Forest." Regina told them.

"Why do I feel like I'm Alice and I've fallen down the rabbit hole?" Emma sighed, "Look, the reason we found you was because our kids are missing." She motioned between herself and Killian.

"Oh, God, you have kids now, too?" Regina moaned, "You life is nauseating."

Killian growled, "Look, your majesty," he mocked, "our children are missing and before they went missing they were out looking for that bloody lamp you were trapped in. Why would they be looking for you?"

"I don't know, did they want something? Did they need magic?" She asked.

"They keep talking about going home." Emma murmured, "I don't know if they mean Boston or what."

Regina pursed her lips, "Let me see this storybook you've mentioned." Emma handed the large book over and Regina flipped it open, her fingers skimming across the pages, "This is incredible," she murmured, "it's our story."

"Our story?" Mary Margaret echoed.

"Yes, it's the story of Emma and Killian." She motioned to the two of them, "How they met, how they fell in love." She flipped to the end, "These must be your two children." She flipped another page and stopped, "What on" she paused again and focused on the page, reading it quickly. "Well this is just fantastic." The woman sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair, "You all are cursed."

"Cursed?" Elsa repeated.

"Yes, as is in this woman, whoever she is," she held the book out and pointed, "cast a curse on our land and sent everyone here, without their memories." She paused, "And as the product of true love, you're the savior." She pointed to Emma. "So who is this woman?"

Mary Margaret squinted, "It kind of looks like Zelena."

"Who's Zelena?" Regina asked.

"The mayor of the town. Kind of like a queen." Killian explained, "I think she has our kids locked up in the basement of the hospital."

Regina stood up and brushed off the front of the jeans she'd borrowed from Emma, "Well, then, let's go get them back. If they know how I can help break the curse, I'd very much like to never be in that infernal lamp again and go home, as well."

Emma nodded, "Come on, l can get Whale to open that door without Zelena's permission." She held her hand out to Killian and laced their fingers together, following Regina towards the front door.

"This is too much," David shook his head, "and unbelievable. I can't believe she has the kids and"

"And you can't believe someone came out of a lamp, because that woman did. I saw it with my own eyes." Mary Margaret paced around the living room, "And it would explain why we feel so protective over Emma if she's our daughter. David everything here is fuzzy, if"

"You're suggesting magic and curses are real?" He shook his head, "No, that stuff is for fairytales. That woman is insane."

"Then how is she here?" Lance snapped, "Look, let's focus on the kids for now. Okay?"

OUAT

"So what, you're just going to go flirt with him?" Elsa asked as they stood in the lobby of the hospital. On they way they'd dropped Skylar off at the diner to stay with Granny.

"Pretty much." Emma sighed. "Wish me luck." She pressed a kiss to Killian's jaw before sauntering over to nurse's station. "Hey, Vic." She greeted the doctor who was jotting notes down on a chart.

"Well, Deputy Swan, what can I do for you?" He closed the metal chart and set it back on the desk.

"I need a favor," She leaned forward, "a pretty big one actually."

"A favor our town's other deputy can't help with?" He arched a brow at her, "Please, tell me what I can do."

Emma bit her lip and stepped closer, "I need access," at the doctor's smirk, she fluttered her lashes, "the floor below."

"The floor below?" He chuckled, "Is that an innuendo?"

"To the basement."

"The basement?" He echoed, "Of the hospital?" She nodded, "It's just the psych ward, why?"

"I need to see a patient." Emma whispered, "For a case. He's a witness and it's huge and I don't want it getting out, yet."

"And so you came to me?"

"Because you can help me without me getting a warrant or a judge involved." Emma let her fingers dance up his arm. "So, can you sneak me down there?"

"If I did this, what would I get in return?" He asked, his voice deep.

She winked at him, "I guess you'll just have to gamble that it'll be worth it."

"I'd be honored to help you, Deputy Swan." He motioned her to a door off to the side, "This way." He scanned his card to let them in. Emma followed him down the steps and waited until he dismissed the front desk agent. His head poked around the corner, "Okay, Deputy, who do you need to see?" He waved a log in front of her.

Emma grinned, "Thanks." She opened it up and flipped through a list of names. She didn't recognize most of them, but she finally landed on one that seemed most plausible, "Liam Charming."

"Liam Charming, don't recognize the name." Victor shrugged and reached for the key that matched the number. "There you go, Deputy. You have twenty minutes before the nurse comes back. I'll see you upstairs." He brushed his fingers across her knuckles before leaving her.

Emma grinned and dashed down the hallway, shoving the key in the door and throwing it open, "Oh thank goodness!" She cried out.

"Mom!" Two voices shouted at her.

"Babies." Emma was on her knees, pulling them into a hug and pressed kisses to their heads, "Come on, let's get you two out of here, then I want to hear about everything that happened." She grabbed their hands and tugged them out of the room, kicking the door shut with her foot. She tossed the key back on the counter and pulled them up the steps. Glancing around, she didn't see anyone coming, so the three of them bolted for the lobby.

"Daddy!" Ava's voice carried as they saw Killian.

"Princess," Killian scooped her up, "lad." He wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders.

"We need to get out of here." Emma murmured. "Let's go." She ushered the group out to the cars in the parking lot.

"Mom," Henry stared at Regina as they buckled themselves in the backseat of the bug, "who was that getting into Mr. And Mrs. Nolan's truck?"

"Her name is Regina." Emma murmured as she buckled her own seatbelt while Killian backed the car out of the hospital parking lot.

"Regina? As in the Evil Queen?" Ava asked. "You found the lamp?"

"Aye, little love, we found the lamp." Killian nodded, "Now, perhaps you two can tell us more about this curse."

"You believe us?" Henry asked with wide eyes.

"Well, we did see a woman poof out of a lamp, so I guess a curse doesn't sound too insane." Emma agreed.

"I think Regina can help us." Henry nodded in confirmation, "Let's get home."

Emma and Killian shared a look, whatever was going on was way over their heads and was potentially insane. One thing was for sure though, the kids weren't crazy and there was more to the world than they ever knew.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Regina stared at the two children who were, sickeningly enough, a perfect mixture of Killian and Emma. How the group seated before her didn't know they truly were Emma and Killian's was beyond her. They were even more daft than she thought. How she managed to allow herself to be captured by them (more than once, actually) was a mystery to her as well. And it made her question her own intelligence.

"You really expect us to believe we're all cursed?" David snapped at her. All the impatience of the ruler _she_ knew him to be. The shepherd in king's clothing.

"Yes, _Charming,_ I do, in fact, expect you to believe that." She replied coolly, smoothing back her hair. "It's really not too difficult to believe, now is it?" She motioned to Emma, "She's your daughter. You've always felt connected with her, haven't you? Even separated and unknowingly, you'd have this paternal instinct towards her." She motioned to David, "Much like Killian and Emma have for those two." She then motioned to Henry and Ava.

"Our names are Henry and Ava." Ava straightened, "And I am a princess," she began.

"If you tell me to remember my place," Regina began to threaten.

"Enough!" Emma interrupted, "Now, Ava, you don't speak to our guests that way. Everyone in this world is to be treated with respect, dignity and equality. Understood?"

Ava dropped her head, "Yes, Mom."

Emma turned her green eyes onto Regina, "And you," she paused, her gaze hardening and her eyes narrowing, "don't ever consider threatening my daughter unless you'd like to deal with me."

Regina scoffed, "Please, princess, you don't frighten me."

"Seeing as how I pulled you from a lamp I apparently put you in, I should." Emma reminded her. Regina had the decency to flush at that. "Now tell us about the curse." She requested.

Regina adjusted her position slightly before launching into her explanation, "In our land there is a man known as the Dark One. He created a curse, the Dark Curse. It was intended for me to cast against you two." She motioned to David and Mary Margaret. "It was to take away your happy endings. My understanding was that we would be ripped from the Enchanted Forest and brought here. The curse would separate you all." She motioned over the group. "Unfortunately, the first time I tried to cast it, the curse failed. I was going to try again, when we found ourselves in another _little_ war with each other. I was stupid enough to fall for your father's suggestion of allying our forces to take your kingdom." She motioned to David.

"My father? He's dead." David replied.

"I know, I killed him." Regina shrugged, "You hated him anyhow. He tried to keep you apart, tried to kill Snow, tried to destroy your lives. I did you a favor." She told him with a wag of her finger.

"The curse, Regina." Killian reminded her, his fingers lightly combing through Emma's hair as she settled herself against him, Ava now draped across her lap, her eyes fluttering close with exhaustion. Henry, on the other hand, was on Killian's other side listening in rapt attention. Regina scowled at the sight. Her eyes moving to Lance and Elsa was no better. They'd picked up their little brat on the way back home and she was sleeping soundly in Elsa's arms. Elsa was pressed against Lance. Then there was Mary Margaret and David. She was curled up on his lap. The entire scene was nauseating, especially when the love of her life was dead because of Snow.

"Right, anyhow, I was captured again. What I believe happened, based on this storybook, is that the Dark One found another student to mentor. This woman named Zelena. Now, I don't recognize her, so I'm not sure exactly who she was in our world, but she's a powerful sorceress if she could cast this curse. Chances are the reason there was so much time between the war ending and the curse being cast was because she had to be trained."

"Trained?" Killian echoed.

"Magic is not easy. Very few are actually born with it." She motioned to Elsa and Emma, "The two of you have very powerful light magic. Your magic was not taught, but it was honed. My understanding was that you learned on your own. Trial by far so to speak." She told Elsa, "Emma, you sought Elsa out to fight me." She fought a growl, "Elsa has been helping you hone your magic."

"But this woman"

"May or may not have had magic naturally, but to cast this curse, something this _dark_ , you'd need training. And Rumple is the best." She paused, "Who is he in this town."

Henry spoke up for the first time, "Mr. Gold. He owns the town."

Emma's eyes honed in on her son, "You know who the Dark One is?"

Henry cleared his throat, "Ava figured it out. We ditched school to find the lamp you were trapped in." He told Regina. "She found us on our way back to class."

Killian wrapped his arm around Henry and pulled him into his side, "Until we figure this out, I want you and your sister to stay with one of us." He pressed a kiss to Henry's head. "I don't want anything to happen to you two."

"Promise, Dad." He murmured, "Sorry for scaring you guys."

"It's fine, baby." Emma reached over and gently stroked Henry's arm, "I'm just glad we found you two."

Regina sighed, "Well, this has been only somewhat informative. I think tomorrow I need to meet this Zelena woman and see if I can place her myself." She paused, "First I think I should see Rumple. I'm sure seeing me will ruffle his feathers and maybe I'll finally find out why he wanted to be in the infernal world to begin with."

"What do you mean 'why he wanted to be here'?" Elsa asked, "I know it was his curse, but did he chose the world."

"Everything that happened here was because of him. He wanted this curse cast and he wanted to be in this particular world. We need to find out why, okay?" Regina decided.

Killian nodded, "Okay, Henry, Ava is going to sleep with you tonight. Regina we'll set you up in Ava's room."

Regina nodded, "Thank you."

She watched as Killian heaved Ava into his arms before pulling Henry up, "Off to bed, lad. Go brush your teeth and put on your PJs."

Emma pressed a kiss to Henry's head, "Say goodbye to everyone, kid." She instructed, "I'll show you where the room is and grab Av's things before I get her ready for bed." Regina nodded and motioned for her to go ahead.

Twenty minutes later, Emma curled up in their bed, watching as Killian finished getting ready for bed. Her eyes hungrily took in his bare chest, "See something you like, love?" He quipped.

Emma grinned at him, "I'd like it a lot more if it were in my bed. And maybe pantless."

Killian chuckled and dove for the bed, rolling so he was hovering over her, "Mhm, I think pantless can be arranged."

Emma's hands roved up his back, loving the way the muscles jumped under her fingertips. "I should probably lose my clothes too." She murmured before sucking a mark into his collar bone.

"Fuck, Swan." He wrapped a hand in her hair, tugging her head back, his lips skimming down her neck, finding the spot that made her back arch and a moan of his name slip out. "Again." He demanded, his teeth nipping at the place where her neck and shoulder met.

"Killian." She moaned louder, her nails biting into his biceps.

A knock at their door stopped him from slipping her t-shirt over her head. "Bloody hell." He muttered, standing up and throwing their room door open.

"I had a nightmare, Daddy." Ava whispered, looking up at her father, her wide blue eyes brimming with tears.

Leaning over, Killian scooped her up, "Well, we can't have that now, can we, little love?"

Ava let out a little giggle as she buried her head in her father's neck, clutching her blanket against her chest, "Thank you, Daddy." She murmured, another giggle escaping her as he dropped her on the bed next to Emma.

"Come on, baby," Emma pulled the covers back, "you can sleep with us."

Ava let out a long yawn, "Mkay." She agreed, curling up between her parents.

OUAT

The next morning, Emma poured Regina and Killian coffee before moving to make cocoa for the kids, "So, Mary Margaret is picking the kids up and taking them to school." She looked at them, "And what are we doing today?"

"Staying in school." The echoed together.

"And?"

"Staying in Mrs. Nolan and Mrs. Benwick's sight." Henry repeated, "No sneaking off."

"Okay, good." Emma pressed a kiss to their head just as the doorbell sounded.

Once the kids were safely off with Mary Margaret, Regina stood, the chair scraping against the tile floor, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Killian set his coffee cup in the sink, "You ready, love?" He asked Emma.

She straightened, "As ready as I'll ever be."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you everyone for your patience with me in getting this out! Things are about to start moving rapidly now, so I'm excited for that. I'm going to aim for AT LEAST once a week updates. Hopefully I can start getting them out more quickly as other things wrap up. Thank you all for everything and enjoy chapter 15! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Emma and Killian walked beside Regina down the street towards Gold's Pawn Shop. "It's going to be fine, love." Killian assured her in a whisper as they kept pace with Regina's quick steps.

"This is all just too weird." Emma admitted.

"I know, darling, but even you have to admit that oddly enough it makes sense." He murmured.

"I feel like I'm going to roll out of bed at any moment and find this was all some weird dream." She told him.

"All of it?" Killian asked, "Even us?"

Emma smirked, "If that happens I'll wind up jumping you the next time I see you just to be certain the sex is really _that_ good." She winked up at him and he groaned.

"Can you two please focus for a few minutes?" Regina requested, "You're worse than your parents." She muttered as she pushed the door open.

"Well, if you happen to come across one, I was thinking Roland may like it for his birthday." The three paused at the deep, accented voice.

A smile spread across Emma's face, "And what is it you're trying to get the little guy for his birthday?"

The man turned away from his conversation with Belle and Gold, "Emma Swan," he shook his head, "I've been meaning to give you a call. I heard you and Deputy Jones here have stirred up all kinds of trouble." He motioned to their joined hands, "About damn time, too."

Killian dropped Emma's hand to shake Robin's, "We need to have you and Roland over for dinner one night." Killian looked at Emma who nodded with a beaming smile, "You'll have to see the new place. Belle found it." He motioned to the tiny brunette who smiled widely at them all.

"I'd love to," he paused when he noted Regina, "oh, I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. You must be new to town, I'm Robin Locksley."

Regina actually flushed. She tried tampering down on the feeling swirling in her stomach as she held out her hand, "Regina." She introduced herself, "Regina Mills."

Robin quirked a brow, "Mills? Are you related to our," Robin paused and grimaced, " _lovely_ mayor?"

Regina spun, "Her last name is Mills?"

Emma shrugged, "Yeah, we didn't know yours was, too."

Robin looked between the three of them, "Okay, I'll just be on my way then. Thanks Belle, Mr. Gold."

Gold leaned against the counter, "Have a good day, Mr. Locksley." He turned to his wife, "Dear, do you mind picking us up some breakfast from Granny's since we didn't get to eat this morning."

Belle hopped off her stool, "Of course." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I'll be back soon." She waved to Emma, Killian and Regina as she left.

Regina scowled, "Who is she and why does she have us all here? And most importantly, how do we get home?"

Gold straightened, "That would be my wife Belle. Now, where is it you call home?"

Regina rounded the counter and towered over him, "Listen you little imp, because you abandoned me I wound up trapped in a fucking lamp for ten years. I want to go back to the Enchanted Forest. You're going to tell me how to break this curse and you're going to tell me now." She ordered.

"You've met the deputies children, I take it." He motioned to Emma and Killian.

"Zelena kidnapped them." Emma murmured. "She took them and locked them in the basement of the hospital all alone." She stepped in front of Regina, "And then Regina slithered out of this lamp in a puff of smoke, and Mr. Gold, I'm scared for our kids and I'm worried and I'm confused. Now, if you can just help us."

"Oh please, Mrs. Jones" Regina snapped, "whining and appealing to his softer side won't help because he doesn't have one."

Gold's eyes narrowed, "You said there's a curse?"

Emma pulled the storybook out of her bag and laid it on the table. "Mary Margaret gave this to Henry."

Gold eyed the book and finally flipped it open. He closed his eyes as he felt the residual magic seeping through his fingertips. It was time. "True love," he stated flatly, "true love can break any curse." He told them.

Emma frowned, "True love?" She asked.

"Yes, Princess Emma," he snapped, "true love, like the love you and _Captain Jones_ have or that your parents have." He motioned again to Emma.

Regina let out a groan of frustration, "Fine, but true love between whom?" She snapped impatiently. When the older man didn't respond she growled, "We're waiting Rumple."

"Well, _your majesty_ ," he mocked, "that would be up to our savior to determine." He glanced at Emma.

"You expect me to just know who to kiss to break the curse?" Emma snapped.

"I feel like I should protest," Killian held up a hand, "the only person I want you kissing is me, love."

Regina snorted, "The answer, Rumple, we're waiting." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Please, Regina, you know that's not how this works." He sneered, "If it doesn't come from a place of true love, a kiss won't do any good. So it doesn't help the princess to know who it is she should kiss anyhow."

Regina let out a little snarl, "Let's go." She ordered.

"But" Killian began.

"Now, pirate. Don't make me repeat myself." She stalked out of the pawn shop, the little bell ringing in protest as it banged against the doorframe.

"Regina, if we were nicer" Emma began.

"Oh, please, do not start acting like your mother's daughter on me now, Emma." She snapped. "We need to figure out who breaks the curse." She paced on the sidewalk, "Clearly it's not the captain or we'd already be back." She paused, "Unless of course in this land you don't"

"If you even begin to suggest that I don't love him" Emma threatened.

Regina's lips curled into a smile, "There's the princess I need." She nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, we need to start combing through the town to figure this out."

Emma latched onto her arm, "That hardly seems like the most efficient way. And I can't just go around kissing people."

"Well then, what would you suggest, _your highness_?" Regina snapped back at her.

"Okay, you two both need to calm down." Killian stepped between them before they could resort to fisticuffs. "Why don't we go into Granny's, have a cup of coffee and talk through this calmly?" Emma and Regina both nearly snarled at him at his calm suggestion, but they both did acquiescence and move down the street towards the diner. "Bloody hell." He muttered as he followed them quickly.

OUAT

An hour later the three were no closer to a solution. Emma and Killian didn't remember anything from their land and Regina hadn't known either of them well. And she'd spent the past decade trapped in a lamp, so she'd more than likely missed a lot. The only thing Regina could come up with was that Emma did not feel the same about Killian as she did in the Enchanted Forest. Based on the way the two of them acted, however, she found that possibility entirely unlikely.

At Regina's latest snarky comment, Emma stood up, her chair nearly clattering to the floor, "I'm going to the bathroom." She responded, "I need a break from the queen." She muttered.

Killian sighed and narrowed his eyes in on the dark haired woman sitting across from him, "It might be nice for you to understand where we're coming from." He recommended, "We really can't be of any help if we don't remember anything."

"Well, I'm going to need some leeway from you two if this curse is going to be broken." Regina reminded him. "I didn't exactly live amongst you two."

Killian sighed, "I know this is a difficult situation for all of us for various reasons and I know we didn't exactly get along back home, but I'm unconcerned with that now. Right now we all have the same end goal. We all want to go back. We all want to remember. Now I'll talk to Swan, so if we could just _try_ to get along then maybe we'll get somewhere faster." He suggested.

Regina grimaced, but nodded, "Fine, you've got yourself a truce, pirate, but don't you think that you can just put me back in that lamp the minute we get home and that wife of yours finds her magic."

"Regina," Killian leaned across the table, "if you help us get home and promise not to threaten our family, I see no reason why we can't all live peacefully together."

"Regina! Killian!" They dropped their conversation as Robin approached them, "Fancy seeing you two here. What happened to Emma?" He asked as he sat in the chair Killian offered him.

Killian frowned, "That's a good question, she's been gone for a bit. I'm going to go check on her." He stood, "Be nice." He ordered Regina. The woman scowled beautifully at him. Killian moved to the back of the diner towards the restrooms. He tapped on the door to the ladies' room and no one answered, so he pushed the door open, "Swan?" He called out. He frowned when no one was in there. Thinking she may have stepped out back for some air, he turned, but his eyes fell on a handkerchief on the floor. Leaning over, he picked it up. There were no initials on it, but it was slightly damp. He brought it up to his nose and grimaced at the slightly sweet smell.

Chloroform.

OUAT

Emma groaned and tried to roll over. She'd only inhaled the scent for a moment, but it was strong. She grimaced when her shoulder hit something hard, then again when she was jostled. Opening her eyes she found herself in the trunk of a car. She took five deep breaths to try to clear her mind as the reality of what happened hit her.

That bitch drugged her and had her locked in a car.

She was planning on killing Zelena when she got her hands on her.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"She's gone." Killian came scrambling back into the diner, waving the handkerchief out in front of him as he did so, "She was drugged and now she's gone."

Robin, who'd been leaning closer to Regina, straightened, "What? Emma?" He asked.

Killian threw the handkerchief on the table, "Chloroform."

Robin picked it up and grimaced, "Bloody hell, why did this happen?" He asked, holding it out to Regina, who scrunched up her own nose.

"What about the mayor?" Regina asked, "From the sound of it she's out to get the two of you and your kids. And it looks like she's the one who cast the curse according to the storybook."

"Her name is Zelena Mills." Killian paused, "Could she be related to you?"

Regina scoffed, "Unlikely."

Robin held up his hands, "Okay, what are you talking about? What curse? And what do you mean the mayor is involved in a kidnapping?"

"It wouldn't be the first." Regina sputtered, "She kidnapped their _children_ and locked them in the basement of the hospital alone."

"Okay," Robin paused, "so let's say the mayor is crooked, what does that have to do with a curse?"

Regina sighed, "We need to go find Emma's parents and that infernal knight and that other witch." She stood up, watching impatiently as Killian threw cash on the table.

"I want to get the kids from school, too." He paused, "Robin, if you're going to come with us you need to get Roland from school so we can make sure he's safe."

"Why wouldn't he be safe?" Robin asked, following them out of the diner.

"Just come with us, mate." Killian grumbled as he took off down the sidewalk, Robin and Regina at his heels.

OUAT

Emma wanted to scream as she paced the small, dank room Walsh had tossed her in. Of all the people, she'd let that scrawny little monkey snatch her. Taking a calming breath, Emma reviewed in her head what she knew. She knew she was near the docks. She could just make out the sounds of the ocean and she was fairly certain she heard one of the fishing boats leave port for the day. When the floor beneath her moved slightly, she paused her pacing. She wasn't just near the docks, she was on a damn boat.

She really was going to kill Zelena when she got her hands on her. And if she actually had magic strong enough to do that, then she'd be more than willing to dust off her powers using the mayor as her first trial run.

A loud thumping and the door opening stopped her pacing. Emma's eyes narrowed in on the newcomer. She recognized him as one of the captains of a fishing boat. He spent many nights in their jail cells. He was a petty thief and a drunk, it was a wonder he could even manage a ship at all. "What do you want, Teach?" She snapped.

Edward Teach chuckled and stroked his long beard, "It's nice to finally see you in my own personal form of a brig, _deputy_." The older man winked at her.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You don't honestly think you can get away with keeping a cop locked away, do you?"

He snorted, "When the mayor demands it, yes I do." He shrugged, "It's of no concern to me, she paid me a pretty penny, so I'm content. For now." He winked at her, "Who knows when I may have _other needs_." His crass laughter was cut off by the slamming of the door and the click of the lock as he left her alone again.

Emma shuddered and put her head in her hands, sinking to the floor, what on earth had she gotten herself into? And how was she going to get out of it? She was startled when she heard an engine come to life. _Oh no_ , she let out a groan, she'd never be found if they took her out to sea. She swallowed hard, it was time to focus, it was time to find something that could get her out of this room or something that could act as a weapon the next time that door opened.

OUAT

"What do you mean she's just gone?" Killian, Regina and Robin were standing on the playground at the elementary school.

"As in she was bloody taken by that witch of a mayor." Killian replied tersely, "We need to get the kids somewhere safe."

"School may be the safest place for them right now." Mary Margaret replied soothingly.

"Actually, I was thinking locking them in a bloody jail cell might be the safest place." Killian muttered.

Regina shook her head, "I have a better idea."

"You do?" Killian asked.

She sighed, "Originally, the curse was written for me." She explained, "There was supposed to be a vault set aside for my father, it was a stipulation that should've been written in the curse. Now, assuming that imp didn't alter that part of the curse, then the vault should still be here. I doubt this Zelena woman would know about it. It would be of no consequence to her."

"Where would this be?" Killian asked.

"Wait, is your father dead?" Robin asked. Regina nodded, "What was his name?"

"Henry." The woman scowled, "Unfortunately, the same name as your Charming's father."

"There is a small mausoleum in the graveyard for a Henry Mills." Robin murmured. "It's near Marian's grave, that's how I know about it. I've wondered who he was and if he was related to Mayor Mills, but no one's ever visited it as far as I can tell. It's overgrown with weeds and vines."

"The kids should stay here, we'll check it out." Regina motioned between herself and Robin, "You go find Sir whatever that knight's name is." Regina waved her hand absently, "Tell him what's going on. If the vault seems safe, we'll be back for the kids. Come on, thief." Regina ordered.

"Thief?" Robin echoed as she followed him, "I am not a thief, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, of course not, I forgot, those wanted posters aren't because you steal at all." Regina snapped.

"Wanted posters? Bloody hell, woman, what are you talking about?" He asked, dodging children as he followed her down the sidewalk.

"Well?" She paused, not answering his questions.

"Well what?" He repeated.

"I'm not from here, which way to the damn graveyard?" She snapped.

"You are an impatient woman." He muttered, pointing behind her before moving to lead the way. "Now, what are these wanted posters you're speaking of?"

Regina let out a loud sigh, "In the Enchanted Forest, you're a thief who steals from the rich to give to the poor." She glared up at him, "I should know, you've stolen from me enough."

He scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry, are you honestly suggesting I'm a fairytale character? That's bloody insane."

Regina paused, "If you think it's so insane, then why are you helping us?" Robin stopped walking as well, facing her, "I mean, you could recommend we be committed. You could roll your eyes at us and walk away. Why are you still here?"

He frowned, his eyebrows drawing together and Regina had to fight the urge to reach up and smooth the frown lines away, "Because something isn't right here. There's always been something just," he searched for the right word and couldn't find it. He finally settled, "off. Something has always just been off. And I thought it was maybe losing Marian, but perhaps we don't truly belong here."

"So you're just blindly following us?" She questioned. She was trying to determine if he could truly be trusted.

"I've known Emma for a long time. I trust Emma. I've known Killian for nearly as long and I trust him as well. If they say this is true, if they say you should be trusted, well then, milady, I believe them." He bowed slightly, "So, your majesty, after you." He motioned towards the entrance of the graveyard. Regina nodded stiffly and entered.

OUAT

Emma crawled on her hands and knees around the dark room. She'd covered almost the entire floor and hadn't come up with anything. She groaned when she came to the final corner with no luck. Standing up, she ran a hand through her hair, tugging it in frustration. She stilled when a pin came flying from it. _A pin_. Leaning down, she felt around until her fingers closed around the small bobby pin.

Kneeling in front of the door, she closed her eyes and twisted it in the lock, listening for the tumblers. When the lock clicked open, she tucked the pin in her pocket in case she needed it again. Opening the door slowly, she peeked outside. The boat was still moving, and in theory Teach was at the helm manning it. She wasn't quite sure what getting free did for her without a weapon. There was no way she could overpower a man as sturdy and strong as Teach without one.

As cautiously as she could, she made her way through the boat. It looked like he'd cleared away most of the equipment that would be onboard before they left port, most likely in case she did get free. Ducking into what appeared to be a storage closet, she found a crowbar. Gripping it tightly, she ascended the steps to the deck.

Just as she suspected, Teach was at the helm, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. She scowled and moved as quietly as she could towards him. Unfortunately, she didn't know the boat the way he did and she stepped on a squeaky board. He spun, his eyes landing on her.

"How the hell did you get out?" He snapped, his eyes landing on the weapon in her hand.

"We're going back to shore. Now." She ordered. "And I may consider not pressing charges for kidnapping."

The man snorted and reached behind him, pulling out a gun out of the waistband of his pants. She silently cursed herself for not noticing it to begin with. "No, we're really not." He moved towards her, "Drop the crowbar, _darling_." She shivered at his use of 'darling.' The tone of the word wasn't the sweet, endearment Killian used.

"No." She challenged.

He cocked the gun and took another step forward, "Drop. The. Crowbar." He demanded through gritted teeth.

Emma held her breath as he took another step closer. If he took two more steps (the idiot didn't realize that with a gun he had the advantage and definitely did not need to be getting this close to her), she could hit him over the head and lock him below.

He took the two steps and she swung. He ducked, and she wound up hitting his shoulder, the gun flew from his hand and went off, just over her shoulder. She held her breath and gave him just enough time to recover and shove her backwards. She stumbled towards the railing just as he reached the gun. Without hesitating, Emma climbed up and dived overboard.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Regina circled the vault with her family's name on it. "See," Robin interrupted her inspection, "it's never been taken care of." He glanced around the graveyard, even in broad daylight, there was something entirely unsettling about being around all of the tombstones. And now that he knew there was something potentially sinister at play in their quiet little town he found himself entirely unnerved. And he found it interesting that the fierce woman in front of him appeared to be completely in control of herself. He found her fascinating. And as she continued to circle the vault with appraising eyes, he realized this was the first time he'd even noticed a woman since Marian died. The thought startled him. Regina's voice brought him back to reality.

Regina hummed and knelt down in front of the door, inspecting the vines that covered it. They all seemed to be intact, "Magic could make it seem that way." She murmured, "I wonder if she managed to bring any of it over, I wonder if" Regina stood up and stepped. She glanced around, confident only Robin was in view, she held her hands up in front of the door. Nothing happened, "Ugh, who would want to come to this world anyway? A lot of fun it is."

Confused, Robin stepped forward, "I'm sorry, Regina, but what were you trying to accomplish then?" He asked, motioning to her hands and the vault.

"I was trying to see if my magic works in this world, it doesn't. Let's go see what the vault looks like. Time to see if that imp kept to the plans we originally discussed." She stepped forward and started yanking at the vines, Robin following suit next to her. She pulled at the handle. "Great." She muttered.

Robin looked around, his eyes finally landing on her hair. "I can help with that." He tugged a pin out of her hair.

"Ow, what the hell are you doing?" She snapped at him. "How will my hair help you?"

"Not your hair, love," He held up a bobby pin, "just a pin." He knelt down in front of the lock, pulling the pin open.

Regina motioned to him picking the lock, "This is what I'm talking about. Thieving tendencies."

He leaned back on his haunches and looked up at her, "Do you want to get into the bloody vault or not?"

She glowered at him, "Of course I do."

"Then stop whining." He ordered.

"I was not whining. I'm a queen, I do not whine." She snapped.

"Then stop doing whatever it is you're doing and be quiet so I can listen." He leaned in and closed his eyes, when he felt the tumblers click, he pushed the door open. Regina pushed past him and he chuckled, "You're welcome." She waved a hand as she fully entered the vault. She heard him snort as he followed her. "What exactly are we looking for?" He asked.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" She sighed, "Can't you just be quiet for five minutes?"

"Are you always this demanding?" She turned and raised an eyebrow at his question, "Ah, right," he nodded, "you are a _queen_."

"Are you mocking me?" She asked sternly.

He rolled his eyes and didn't respond. Instead he asked, "So, is there like a secret tunnel that opens with a magic word?"

Regina rolled her eyes and ran her hands over the coffin. Stepping towards the end, she gave it a push, hoping it would move forward to reveal the passageway.

OUAT

Lance followed Killian down towards the school. "Well, what are you doing to find her?" He badgered, his face set in a hard look.

Killian cringed at his words. He felt like he wasn't doing anything, just taking orders from a woman who came out of a bloody lamp. He was at a loss though, but he had to protect the children. He had to make sure Henry and Ava were safe. Swan would kill him if he put them in harms way just to find her. He had to believe she could take care of herself until he could make sure they were safe. "Regina and Robin are finding a place to put the kids. I called Dave, he's starting a search. He's pulled in Leroy and Scarlett to help with a search of the town." Killian rounded the corner onto school grounds.

"Our local troublemakers? You can't be serious?" Lance snapped.

"I told him to head down to the docks and grab Noah, Orson and Smee, as well." Killian murmured.

"The dockhands?" Lance asked, "Why?"

"Because they all respect and care for Emma. They'll be interested in helping, and to be honest, our department is not equipped for a search like this and I want everyone in the town searching. If something happens to Swan," Killian shook his head, "I just"

"We'll find her, Killian. Okay? We all want her found." Lance promised. "And Emma is tough, she can handle herself." He promised Killian.

"Still, I want to make sure the kids are safe and then I want to get out there. I need to help find her." He threw the doors to the school open.

OUAT

David leaned over a map, "So we're each going to take a section of the city," he began to draw lines over the map, "Emma was taken at Granny's. Now, Leroy and I have already done a thorough search of the diner, but that doesn't mean we didn't miss something. We're going to start from there and spread out. Smee, Orson, and Noah, I want the three of you to take the beach and the docks, you know the area best."

When the phone rang, Leroy answered it, "Sheriff's Station, what do you want?" He snapped.

" _Leroy, it's Killian, is David there?"_

"Jones." Leroy tossed the phone David. "I can take this part of town. Scarlett, you good with the north side?"

Scarlett nodded, "Yeah, we can give Nolan the south side."

"The kids safe?" David asked after he nodded his confirmation to Will.

" _Yeah, we're taking them, Elsa and Mary Margaret to some vault in the graveyard. According to Robin it sounds scarier than it is. There are all sorts of books on magic or something down there. They'll search for an alternative way to break the curse. Lance and I are coming down to the station to help with the search for Emma. Robin will meet us. He's invested now. Not sure why he believes us, but he does." Killian paused, "Any updates?"_

"We're divvying up the town now. Get here and we'll give you three a section." David suggested.

" _Better yet, just tell us where to go and we'll meet you all there." Killian suggested._

"You go down to the beach with Orson. Tell Lance to head to the north side of town with Scarlett. Have Robin head to the woods with Leroy. I've got south side and Main Street." David ordered. "I'm sending Noah and Smee towards the docks, they'll meet me in Main Street. We'll meet at the station once we're done."

OUAT

Mary Margaret looked around, "I didn't even know this place was here." She coughed and pushed away some cobwebs.

"I'm pretty sure no one knows it is." Elsa replied, her nose scrunched up in distaste as she looked around.

Regina didn't look up from her spot on top of a cabinet, "That was the entire point. No one was supposed to know it."

"Well, what is all this stuff?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's so cool." Henry echoed, staring wide-eyed around.

"Don't touch anything." Regina deadpanned.

"Daddy?" Roland looked up at Robin, "Can I touch?" He asked.

Robin leaned over and looked at each of the three kids, "You three are going to listen to Regina, do you understand me? She's in charge. And you stay in here. You don't leave unless she tells you to, am I understood?"

Henry frowned, "You're Robin Hood, aren't you?"

Ava looked at Henry, "Is he?" Henry nodded. "Okay," Ava murmured, "you be careful, then. And you need to find our Momma." She sniffed, "Cause we love her. A lot."

Robin pulled her in for a hug, "Sweetheart, we're doing everything we can, promise."

He straightened when she pulled back. "I'm going to meet Leroy in the woods. I have my phone." He picked up Regina's discarded pen and jotted it down on a piece of paper. "Call me if you need anything."

Regina looked up, "I will." She paused, when he turned she reached out and wrapped her hand around his wrist, "Robin?" He stopped and turned, "Be careful. I don't know anything about this woman. I don't know what she's capable of or if she somehow has her powers. She could've made stipulations similar to my own, and if she did, well there's no telling what she brought over. Be careful." She murmured.

Robin paused and stepped forward, "I will be." He raised a hand, cupping her cheek, "Watch out for my son?"

Regina's eyes fell to the little boy, who was being distracted by Elsa and Mary Margaret, "I won't let anything happen to him. Promise." She smiled softly at him. They held eye contact for another few seconds before he dropped her head and stepped away, turning to go find Leroy.

OUAT

"Killian!" Orson called out from the boardwalk at the beach. "You okay?"

Killian shook his head, "No, everything is a mess. I have no bloody idea where to start or anything."

Orson rested a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her, Killian. We have to." Killian nodded and turned to head down to the beach.

OUAT

Edward Teach cursed as Emma made a clean dive into the water. Glancing out over the edge of the starboard side of the boat. The waves were choppy, rocking the boat as it idled in the water just off the coast. He let out a growl when he didn't see her come up for air. Either she wasn't coming up, or the waves were making it impossible to spot her. He wasn't sure which answer he wanted. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. "We have a problem."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Zelena let out a growl, "A problem? What kind of problem?" She snapped into the phone.

" _She bloody jumped overboard." Teach's voice echoed through the phone._

Zelena's face pinched up into a scowl, "How the hell did she get out of that room? You said she was secure? I paid you to make sure she was out of sight!" Zelena yelled, "You were supposed to keep her out on the water until tonight." She let out a yell, "Can you not do anything right, you wanna be pirate?" She hung up the phone and picked up a paper weight, throwing it across the room.

When it hit the wall with a loud bang, the door flew open and Walsh ducked his head in, a look of concern on his face, "Zelena?"

She let out a snarl, "Get out!" She yelled at Walsh. The man ducked his head and shut the door.

OUAT

Emma just kept kicking. She wanted to get as far from the ship as she could before she surfaced. She wanted to make sure Teach couldn't see her when she came up. When she felt like her lungs were about to burst she came up and sucked in a as much air as she could. She clamped her mouth shut the moment a wave hit her in the face. When she looked around her eyes landed on the boat she'd jumped from. She was fairly certain that had been her dumbest move to date, but it was over. She had to focus on getting back to shore. She spun for a moment, just barely treading water until her eyes landed on the coast. It seemed so far away, too far away, but she didn't have an option. Taking a deep breath, she started swimming as steadily as she could towards shore.

OUAT

Regina picked up another book. She was still surprised that everything she wanted to come over in the curse had come over. It was almost like Rumplestiltskin _planned_ it that way. Like _he_ needed _her_ here for whatever he was planning. And she still wasn't sure why. _What on earth is his endgame?_ She jumped slightly when a head hit her lap. Looking down, Roland's head rested on her thighs, his eyes fluttering shut. She smiled briefly, one hand resting on his head, her fingers gently combing through his hair.

"This is starting to feel pointless." Elsa murmured desolately. She glanced over at the sofa in the room. Henry and Ava were asleep, Ava curled up around her older brother, Henry's arm protectively wrapped around her.

"I know," Mary Margaret agreed, "and I still feel like I don't"

"If you say you don't believe, then there's the door, I do not need anymore negativity in this room. There's enough negativity with just the results we have yet to find." She shut the book and tossed it aside. "The only way I can think of to break this curse is exactly what that infernal little imp said, true love's kiss. And if Emma truly is the savior, then we're screwed until we find her." She snapped her fingers, "Get me a pillow."

Elsa snorted, "Please couldn't hurt." She murmured, picking up a pillow and handing it to the queen.

Carefully, Regina slipped the pillow under Roland's head. Crossing the room, she picked up two blankets. She tucked one around Henry and Ava and the other around Roland. "I just wonder," she muttered, opening a cabinet and sifting around, "I wonder if it came over." She pulled out a small box, dumping the contents on the floor. "Of all the things not to make it over."

"What are you looking for?" Mary Margaret asked, kneeling down next to Regina.

Regina looked up, her eyes flashing, "Magic."

OUAT

Emma stopped swimming for a moment, trying to catch her breath, she felt like the shore was getting further and further away no matter how hard or fast she swam. Tears blurred her vision and she let out a small wail that only resulted in her swallowing more ocean water. She coughed and sputtered until she felt her windpipe clear. _This is pointless. Jumping off that boat was stupid. Getting caught was stupid. I'm never going to see Killian or the kids again. I'm dead. There's no way I could ever make it to shore._

She stilled as the tears continued to pour down her face, mixing with the salty Atlantic sea. Killian would kill her if she tried giving up. He'd never give up. He'd keep fighting to get to her, to get to Henry, to get to Ava. They had a life together and it was selfish and stupid and short-sighted. _Stop it, Emma. Crying won't help anything. And giving up is not an option. Now, you're away from Teach, time to get your ass to shore right now._ Reaching down, she tugged at the zipper of her boots, letting them sink away from her. She struggled for a moment as she shrugged out of her leather jacket. Reaching down, she tugged her sweater over her head as well. The water was freezing, but the less dead weight she had the better. With a renewed sense of strength, Emma pushed herself to keep swimming towards shore.

OUAT

Killian scrubbed his hand over his face and sat down on the edge of the pier. "This was a pointless exercise." He murmured.

"You really think us combing the town was a waste of time?" Orson asked, settling in next to him. The older man leaned back, "Look, Killian, I don't know what's going on, I don't know why the mayor has had it out for the two of you, but she does. I do know this, though, Emma wouldn't take off, and if something happened to her that means there's a trail somewhere. We'll find her," the old sailor told him, "we'll find her and we'll find whoever did this, whoever the mayor hired, and we'll nail them all."

"You're far more confident than I am." He sighed, "I just found her." He murmured, leaning forward, "And I've already lost her."

Orson rested a hand on his shoulder, "You've always had her, Killian. She's been yours from the day you met, it just took you two a while for you two to" he hesitated, "take it to that level."

Killian chuckled, "Aye, we did, and now I bloody well can't live without her." He sighed, "And we're responsible for those kids, now, too."

"I know it seems like a lot, Killian," Orson sighed, "but that's okay. You're going to get through this. You're not going to lose her. It's not that easy." At Killian's incredulous look, Orson chuckled, "You two are the good guys, the heroes, and the heroes always win. The villains, like Zelena, they never win."

"Tell that to everyone who's ever lost someone to a senseless act of violence." Killian murmured.

"Alright, I've been sympathetic and nice, now I'm going to be tough." Orson stood up, "Get your arse up and get ready to work. We're not stopping until we find Emma. And I don't want to hear you whining. Understood?"

Killian stared up at the man for a moment before nodding and holding out his hand, "Thanks, mate."

Orson shook it, "Glad to be the one to knock some sense into you until Emma returns to" he paused, "Jones, what is that?" He pointed out towards the water.

Killian's eyes narrowed in on where Orson was pointing. It looked like some animal was flailing around. "I'm not sure." He took off down the pier and towards the beach. A flash of blonde made his hear speed up as he moved towards the water's edge. It was a human. "Swan." He murmured.

"Jones?" Orson called out as Killian started wading into the water.

"Emma!" Killian forced himself further into the water, leather boots, leather jacket and all. When he got in past his waist, he dove in with powerful strokes. He reached Emma in seconds. "Thank God." He murmured, pulling her into him.

"Killian." She sobbed out, wrapping her arms around him.

"I've got you, love." He promised, bearing her weight, he swam them up to shore. Orson was waist deep in the water, waiting to help Killian bring her to shore. The three of them collapsed on the sand and Emma let out a long, loud sob. "It's okay, love, you're okay." Killian promised, pulling her flush against him. "I've got you." He repeated.

She was shaking, freezing cold as the wind beat against them and her limbs trembled from the exertion of swimming to shore. Orson picked his phone up off the beach and dialed the sheriff's station, "David, we've got her. We need an ambulance on the beach. We pulled her out of the water."

" _I'll take care of it."_

Orson picked his own jacket up off the beach and wrapped it around Emma, "It's okay, Emma, we'll get you to the hospital." He promised.

Emma's teeth chattered and she whispered, "Kids?"

"They're safe, love." Killian promised as he ran his hands up her arms, trying to create heat with the friction. "Everyone's safe."

Emma nodded, nudging her head into the crook of his neck, "Teach, Edward Teach." She murmured.

Orson hunched down next to them, "Teach took you?"

She shook her head, "Walsh." She whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Emma, love?" Killian shook her, "She's falling asleep, we need to get her to the hospital now." Scooping her up, Orson helped to steady Killian as they trekked up to the pier, just as the ambulance could be heard. By the time they reached the pier, the gurney was pulled out. "We need heat." Killian instructed as he stepped into the ambulance with them.

"Dr. Whale is ready, he's expecting us." Killian nodded as he glanced down at Emma's blueish complexion. _Whatever Teach did, he was going to kill him._

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: So, it looks like we're moving to once a day updates until the end of this story. I think it's going to wind up being 26 chapters, but of course that is subject to change. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

"What do we have?" Dr. Victor Whale was standing at the ER entrance of Storybrooke General waiting on Emma's arrival, pulling latex gloves over his hands. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure quite what happened, yet," Killian climbed down from the ambulance first, followed by the gurney with Emma on it, "but she was in the water. No shoes, no jacket, no shirt, just her tank top and jeans. She looked like she'd been swimming awhile." He glanced at her blueish complexion, "She's bloody freezing and she lost consciousness when we were on the beach, just shortly after Orson and I got her to shore."

"What happened, Killian?" David and Robin were there in the next instant.

"She said Walsh took her and then something about Teach. Orson stayed at the docks. He's snatching Smee and Noah before they can leave and they're going to see which boats are missing and if Teach is around. I told Orson to bring the Harbor Master in for questioning if they couldn't find Edward." He scrubbed his hand over his face, "Are the kids"

"They're fine." Robin promised. "I just spoke to Regina. They're all tucked away in the vault looking for something to do with magic. The kids are asleep. Ruby met Elsa and passed off food, so they'll eat something." At the still panicked look on Killian's face, Robin placed his hands on his shoulders, "We've got her back. Vic will take care of her. Just go be with her, we'll handle the rest. And if Walsh was involved, that means Zelena was. We'll handle everything." He promised.

Killian let out a shuddering breath, "If something happens"

"Nothing is going to happen to her," David stepped forward, "now, I'm going to go get you both dry clothes. You need to get out of those and get into a hot shower. That's an order."

Killian nodded, "Okay, thanks, Dave." Turning, he moved into the hospital. Nurses were on him in a second, ushering him towards the locker rooms where there were showers for the staff before he was even allowed an update on Emma.

OUAT

"Zelena," Walsh hesitated, "this seems pretty drastic." He admitted.

"Listen to me, you little monkey," Zelena took a step forward, "you _belong_ to me. You will do as I say, and I'm telling you to do this." She pushed the vial in his hand, "Just sprinkle it on top."

"It's just, they're only" Walsh protested.

"Stop arguing and do it, or I'll use it on you." She threatened.

"Yes, ma'am." Walsh nodded, ducking his head obediently before turning and leaving her office."

Lance turned his car on, "He's moving." He jostled Leroy and Scarlett into paying attention before he pulled out a little ways behind Walsh and onto Main Street.

OUAT

Orson, Noah and Smee scoured the docks. "I thought a boat pulled up while we were searching." Noah muttered.

"One did. I'm not sure which one though." Smee assented, "We were busy searching the warehouse at that point."

"Perhaps we should just board his vessel." Noah suggested, "I doubt that Emma would make anything up, and if he's not actually involved then he'd be more than willing to help."

Orson held up his hands, "Let's just start by trying to determine whether or not he was out on the water when Emma was swimming to shore." He led the way down the docks, stopping in front of Edward Teach's ship, _Queen Anne's Revenge_. He moved to step onto the boat, when Smee's hand reached out. "What?" Orson asked.

Smee pointed down to the dock, "Look at the ropes."

All eyes traveled down to the ropes tethering the ship to the dock. They were poorly tied, either done hastily or by someone not adept at handling a ship, "If Teach did this, he was in a hurry to get away." Noah mused.

"I think we need to find Edward Teach and speak to him." Orson surmised, "After we see if the Dock Master knows if he's been out today." He straightened and led the men back up the deck towards the Harbor Master's office.

OUAT

Killian sat hunched over in blue scrubs as he waited on Whale to come out with an update on Emma. "Jones?"

Killian looked up, "Is she okay? Is she awake?"

Victor shook his head, "No, she has a mild case of hypothermia. What was she doing in the water in this weather anyhow?"

Killian shook his head, "I don't bloody well know. She said something about Teach, maybe she jumped from his ship. I've no clue, but she was swimming to shore and she was fading fast. She was barely lucid when Orson and I got her ashore. What's being done? When do you think she'll wake up?"

Victor put his hand on Killian's shoulder, "I don't have any real answers for you right now, Killian. I'm not sure when she'll wake up. For now, we've got heating blankets on her, we're raising her temperature as steadily as we can. We're pumping her with fluids and antibiotics. We're doing everything we can." He sighed, "Look, why don't we set up a bed for you in her room. You look dead on your feet. You could use some rest and if anything changes we can wake you up."

"I don't know, the kids" Killian hesitated.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal because we can't have you out on exhaustion," Victor pointed out, "when David comes to bring you clothes, he can take you to check on the kids. Then I want you to come back here and sleep." He held the small cup he was clutching in front of him, "And I want you take these as a precaution." Killian eyed the cup suspiciously and Victor just rolled his eyes, rattling the pills in front of his face, "Now, deputy, or I'll have David ground you and you won't be going anywhere and I'll get his permission to sedate your ass."

Killian let out a small growl and took the cup, tossing the two pills back with the water Victor supplied him, "Happy?" He asked, opening his mouth to show the pills were actually gone.

"Ecstatic." Victor replied sarcastically, "Ah, and here is the good sheriff. I told him that you would take him to see the kids, then bring him back here to sleep. He needs rest." Victor ordered.

David nodded, "You heard the doctor, go change." He held out one small back to Killian, "I'll set this in Emma's room." He had another small bag with Emma's clothes in it. David rolled his eyes and gave Victor a terse smile as his deputy grumbled something incoherent before heading towards the bathroom just off the waiting room to change.

OUAT

Mary Margaret hung up her cell phone, "David's on his way with Killian. We should wake the kids. Killian has been told he can only stay for a little while."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

Mary Margaret looked around to ensure the three kids were still asleep. "Apparently he and Orson pulled Emma out of the ocean. They found her swimming to shore. They think she may have jumped off of Edward Teach's boat." The older woman murmured. "They're not sure. Emma has hypothermia and is unconscious. Victor is afraid that Killian may overexert himself. He wants him back at the hospital resting after he checks on the kids."

"What about this man, 'Teach?'" Regina asked.

"Orson, Noah and Smee are hunting him down at the docks. David has Lance, Leroy and Scarlett tailing Walsh right now. Apparently, Emma murmured that he was the one who took her."

Elsa sighed, "Okay, well let's wake the kids so they're up when Killian gets here." She nudged Henry, Ava and Roland, "Up you go." She whispered.

Ava's eyes fluttered open first, "Momma?" She asked quietly.

Elsa shook her head, "No, but Daddy is on the way."

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"Your Dad is on the way." Regina replied tersely as she continued digging through another cabinet, "And you should eat something." She motioned to the boxes. "Let Roland sleep, Robin isn't coming, is he?" She kept moving.

"No, he's staying at the hospital until Killian gets back, just in case Victor has some news." Mary Margaret replied, opening up the boxes marked with Henry and Ava's names. "Regina is right, you two should eat something." She set the boxes in their laps and picked up the two milks Ruby brought with her. "Eat up and drink up." She ordered them softly, "Daddy will be here soon."

OUAT

"Stop pouting." David grumbled from the driver's seat, "Just be glad Whale let you walk out of the hospital at all."

"That infuriating doctor is"

"Trying to save Emma." David replied, "So unless you somehow magically discovered you have the ability to cure hypothermia and whatever else Emma has, I suggest you let him do his job."

"There has to be something other than, whoa, Dave, what is going on?" He motioned to the ambulances parked in front of the cemetery.

"No idea." He parked the cruiser and got out, "What's going on?" He asked the first EMT he ran across.

"Emma and Killian's kids collapsed."

Killian slammed his car door, "What? Henry and Ava?"

"David?" Mary Margaret called out, "I've been trying to call you, we have no idea what happened." She cried as two stretchers were pulled through the graveyard.

"What's going on?" Killian asked.

Regina came out, carrying Roland, "I think they were poisoned." She murmured, "And I'm not sure it's a poison from _this_ world."

"You think it was magic?" Killian asked.

"I've no idea, yet. I've kept samples of the food and sent the rest with those men." She pointed to the EMTs. "I'm going to test it here. I'll let you know what I find. I think you need to go to the hospital with them."

Elsa shouldered her purse, "I'm going to the diner to talk to Ruby. I'm going to find out who all touched the food."

David stared blankly ahead, "I'll drive you. Mary Margaret"

"I'm staying with Regina and Roland. I'll call all the guys and let them know what's happened. If I can help" She shook her head.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I must've left my phone at the hospital. I'll call you when I find it. Let me know if anything happens." He watched as Killian stepped into the ambulance carrying Ava. "This is bad."

"This is Zelena." Mary Margaret surmised.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Twenty**

Killian paced the waiting room of the hospital. Robin just watched him. Killian looked desperate for an answer, and Robin wished he had one to give. This was all so insane. Nothing made sense. Killian and Emma were so stable, so normal, they weren't ones to believe in magic or anything this absurd. They did, though, and Robin found himself believing in it too, trusting in their outlandish stories. And now this. So far no one had an update, no one knew anything. It was another twenty minutes before Victor came in, sliding his scrub cap off his head, "I'm sorry, Killian." Killian still hadn't stopped pacing. Robin was getting tired and nauseous watching.

When Killian did still his movements, it startled Robin, "What does that mean? Why are you sorry? What happened?" He rattled off quickly. Robin stood up and placed a hand on Killian's shoulder to reign in the questions.

"It means I have no idea what's wrong with them." He dropped his gaze, "The food is being tested, Little John is rushing it, but there's just nothing more I can do. I just, I've never seen anything like it before in my life. In all my years of practicing medicine, I have never not been able to make a diagnosis. Hell, I don't think I can even make a wrong diagnosis. I just can't figure out what caused them to keel over like that. It _must_ be in the food. There should be something in one of the labs, though, and I just, I don't know. I'm so sorry, Killian." He sunk down in a chair, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"There has to be something, they can't be" Killian ran a hand over his face, tears falling as he sunk down in the chair next to Victor, "I don't understand. Are they"

"They're alive, but in a coma. We're keeping them stable until we can find something." Victor answered as Robin settled down in the chair next to Killian.

Robin cleared his throat, "Can you put them in the same room as Emma?"

Victor nodded, "Yeah, I'll have them moved to a big room now. Something private." He stood up, "I'm going to have a bed put in for you, I still think you need some rest. We'll come up with something." He started to walk away, but paused, "Killian, I really am so sorry. We're not giving up, we're just at a loss right now. If we can find out what's in the food"

"I know, Victor, it's not your fault." Killian murmured.

When they were alone, Robin rested a hand on his friend's arm, "We'll find an answer, Killian."

Killian shook his head, "This time, mate, I don't think so." He pushed himself up into a standing position, "I'm going to go find this new room."

OUAT

"Ruby, you don't understand," Elsa ducked under the countertop, ignoring the glare from Granny. "they both took _one bite_ of that food and just sunk to the floor. Rub, those grilled cheeses are deadly, but not that quickly."

"Elsa, you need to get on the other side of the counter, and I doubt the food was what caused the kids to pass out. Unless they're allergic to something and you and Mary Margaret didn't know it." Ruby tried to shoo her back to where customers were seated.

Elsa slammed her fist on the countertop, "No, stop it, Ruby. Those kids are in the hospital right now, so no, I'm not going to sit quietly by while Killian nearly dies of grief. Emma's _dying_ right now. She has hypothermia and she's unconscious. His kids are unconscious, you don't honestly believe I won't follow up on every last lead. Now, if you won't help me then I'll march my ass over to the station and get a warrant and have this entire kitchen shut down."

Ruby's eyes narrowed, "You do know that you're a school teacher right? And your husband is a PI, not a cop."

"She may not be a cop, but I'm the sheriff. And if she thinks a warrant is necessary, then I'll agree with her. Now, Ruby, who would've had access to the food the kids ate? I want to talk to them all." David stood in the doorway, his arms crossed, speaking in a clear voice. The entire diner had fallen silent. Ruby cursed under her breath and moved to the back to find Granny.

OUAT

"The Harbor Master indicated he left late today. The time matches up that it wasn't even an hour after Emma went missing. Clearly she was taken straight to the docks and put on his ship." Smee informed Lance, Scarlett and Leroy. "David told us to go ahead and search the boat."

"Do you think we'll find anything?" Leroy asked.

Lance hung up his phone and rejoined them, "Tiny is on his way, he's going to dust for prints. We should wait for him, we don't want to touch anything. We want to make sure Emma was here."

"Any word from the hospital?" Scarlett asked.

Noah approached, hanging up his own phone, "The kids are in comas. They're being put in a room with Emma. According to Robin, Victor is talking about sedating Killian to force him to rest." He sighed, "So far they have no idea what's caused it. Robin said David went to the diner. He's going to talk to everyone who could've had access to the kids' food."

Lance shook his head, "This is starting to sound more and more true."

"What's starting to sound true?" Leroy asked.

Lance ran a hand over his head, "Okay, so while we wait on Tiny, I'll tell you guys how we got tangled up with Zelena." He spent the next ten minutes explaining Henry and Ava's theory about the curse, about Zelena kidnapping the kids, about breaking into Zelena's home, about Regina coming out of a lamp and then about Gold's confirmation that true love's kiss would break the curse.

"So we just have David and Mary Margaret make out for a while." Scarlett suggested, "No one's more in love than those two."

"Well, according to Gold, Emma is the savior." Lance pointed out.

Leroy shook his head, "This is nuts, but let's say I buy it, does sister have to be the one to put the moves on someone, or could Killian kissing her wake her up?"

"But the curse"

"Can't be broken if she's not woken up." Lance interrupted Smee, "So let's say that just being involved wakes her up, then maybe she can kiss Henry and Ava and save them?" He pulled out his phone and dialed Robin's number, "It's worth a try."

OUAT

"You were supposed to protect me, and you left me out to dry." Edward paced Zelena's office. "The lass bloody well jumped overboard. I have no idea if she's"

"She's in the hospital. Unconscious, but still alive." Zelena sneered, "She made it to shore and you let me down." She poked him in the chest.

"I don't understand why it was so important to snag her anyhow. Other than the fact that it royally pissed Jones off." Teach grinned, "It would've been even better if I could've had her. Then he would have lost." He leaned back. "Hm, maybe after she wakes up." He mused.

"Ugh, you're worthless," Zelena snapped, "is you're feud with Jones more important than everything else?"

"Listen, _Madam Mayor_ ," Teach leered, "whatever you have going on with Swan and Jones does not concern me. I have a fishing business to run." He stood up, "I did what you asked, not my job she's smarter than you."

"More like smarter than _you_." Zelena reminded him. Teach's eyes narrowed and he scoffed, rising, he left without another word. When the door shut, she turned to face Walsh, "I want to make sure that sheriff of ours can't trace that potion back to you."

"So you want me to"

"Handle it!" Zelena screeched.

"Yes, Zelena." Walsh nodded, ducking out of the room quickly before the wicked woman could throw something at him.

OUAT

"They honestly don't think I haven't kissed her?" Killian rolled his eyes, "They're idiots." He curled up in a chair next to Emma's bed, his fingers gently skimming the back of her hand. The kids were on his other side, their machines keeping them alive beeping steadily.

Robin was in a chair next to the door, "We're all just trying to come up with more ideas, this is new territory for everyone." He reminded Killian.

Killian nodded absently, "Anything from Regina?"

Robin shook his head, "She's looking for some talisman or something from her home. She says it should have magic and maybe then she could come up with something to at least wake Emma."

"And Roland?"

"Is not bloody eating any of that food from Granny's. Mary Margaret ran home and made him something. She's helping, but I think they're at a loss now." Robin sighed.

"What about Gold?" Killian asked, keeping his gaze focused on Emma.

"David said he went by the shop. He and Belle are both gone. He's not home, either." Robin supplied.

"He wants something from us. He needed us here. I just wish I knew what. He could probably help wake them." Killian leaned back, keeping his hand on Emma's wrist, "I can see why we all hated him." He muttered.

"Well, that was never something entirely unbelievable to begin with." Robin pointed out.

A knock at the door sounded and Victor appeared in the doorway. "I want to try something on Emma." He began without preamble, "It's called cardiopulmonary bypass."

"What's that?" Killian asked, straightening.

"It's a procedure, we'd take the blood from her body, warm it up and then return it to her body." Victor explained.

"Is it dangerous?" Robin asked.

"Every procedure is dangerous, but this one is less dangerous than a major operation. This would help warm her from the inside out, instead of the outside in." Victor tried to put in simpler terms. "If the hypothermia is the only thing involved, then this should cure it."

"And wake her?" Killian asked.

"And wake her." Victor confirmed.

"Do it." Killian stated.

"I'll have her prepped." Victor left them alone again.

"Killian, are you sure"

"I need her, Robin, whatever they can do to make that happen, I need her." He pulled a chair between their two children to sit and wait as a nurse came in the room to get Emma.

OUAT

"Emma was definitely on the boat," Tiny confirmed, "probably locked in here. Her prints are all over the place. On the floor, on the walls, she was probably looking for something to pick the lock with." He motioned to the door, "I'd say this is where she was being kept." He told Lance and Smee a few hours later. He paused, "I heard Emma's in surgery?"

"They're doing something that sounds a bit like a transfusion to me, but what do I know about medicine?" Lance replied, "She should be out soon. Hopefully, she'll wake up and she'll heal."

Tiny nodded, "Me too. I'll stop by the hospital and check on Killian. Is there anything I can do? Or bring? I'm just so sorry he's going through this. And if Emma"

"We all love Emma." Smee murmured, "We're all pulling for her." Tiny took a shuddering breath and nodded in agreement just as a loud scuffling was heard above deck.

"Think that's Teach?" Lance asked with a grin.

"Here's hoping." Smee dashed up the steps with Tiny and Lance on his heels. They arrived on the deck just in time to see Scarlett clock Teach in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"The bloody bastard tried to punch me." Scarlett whined.

"Oh, quit your whining," Leroy smacked him, "he's the one laid out on his ass, not you."

"Let's get him to the station." Lance leaned down and hauled Teach up with the help of Smee. "David will be thrilled."

OUAT

Killian's eyes fluttered open when he heard his name. It sounded like Swan, but that couldn't be right, "Killian?"

He let out a hum, "Swan?"

"You should sleep in a bed, not a chair." She chastised lightly.

He straightened and leaned forward, "You're awake." He murmured.

"What happened?" She struggled, trying to sit up.

Killian was on his feet, settling in at the edge of her bed in an instant, "Don't try to move, Swan, you've been out of it for nearly a day." He murmured, "You jumped off of Teach's ship. You swam to shore."

Emma's eyes narrowed, "Walsh put me there. The bastard drugged me _twice_." She sighed and moved over a little bit. Killian took that as her silent request to slip into the bed next to her. When she was snuggled into his side, she asked, "How are the kids? Are they scared?"

Killian cleared his throat, "We think Zelena poisoned them."

"What?" Emma shot up, wincing as her body stiffened.

"Calm down, love. Victor has them stable, they're just unconscious. Regina and Mary Margaret have been going at it for twenty-four hours. They're looking for a solution." He murmured.

"Have they come up with anything?" She asked.

"Nothing useful." He admitted. "I need to go get Victor."

"So you're on a first name basis with him now?" Emma teased, "I see you two are getting along."

"He just saved your life. I'd do anything he asked of me now." Killian stood, brushing his lips over her temple. "Thank God you're alright, Swan." He murmured as he left the room.

Emma's eyes flitted to the other beds where the kids were sleeping. They looked so small and fragile like that. She wanted to kill Zelena. Growling, she ripped the sheets back and gently guided the IV stands towards their beds, "I'm so sorry." She murmured. She tried to blink back the tears, "I was supposed to protect you and I failed you both." Leaning down, she brushed her lips over Henry's forehead and then rose to brush them over Ava's.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Emma felt the rush of wind and what felt like lightness wash over her. It seemed to seep into her bones. She stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over the IV stand when Ava sat up, almost knocking heads with her, "Momma?" Ava's voice was a little raspy and small. Almost like it was uncertain.

"Ava?" Emma whispered

"Mom?" Henry's voice floated from the bed next to Ava's.

Emma's head shot to the side and she stuttered out, "Henry?"

"Emma? Love?" The door flew open and Killian all but fell inside the room.

Her eyes welled up as she stumbled forwards, barely remembering to drag the IV bag with her, "My pirate." She murmured into his neck, the moment she was wrapped in his embrace. Even though they'd been in the same town, it felt like they hadn't seen each other in _years_.

"Aye, love," His hand tangled in her hair, "and you're my princess." She pulled her head from his neck and tipped it up. His own lips crashing down on hers, yanking her closer. She let out a groan, "I missed you." He murmured before trying to dive back in.

"No," she pulled back, "ow." Emma motioned to the bag and the needle that was now half in her arm, half out of it. She let out a chuckle, "Oops."

"Allow me, your highness." Victor appeared in doorway, snapping gloves over his hands. He knelt down next to her, gently pulling the IV from her arm and slipping a bandage over it. "There."

Emma smiled softly at him, "Thank you, Dr. Frankenstein."

"Let me get you two, before you pummel your parents." Victor moved over to Ava, who was bouncing in her bed. Just as Killian scooped Ava up and Emma pulled Henry between them for a family hug, the door flew open, "Emma? Jones?" Robin's head popped in the doorway.

"Uncle Robin!" Ava screeched, holding her arms out.

Robin chuckled and pulled her into his embrace, "Well, hello, little princess."

"You remember?" Ava asked.

"Aye, little love, we remember." Killian responded, pressing a kiss to the top of his son's head.

Emma beamed over at him, "We do." Rocking over Henry, she pressed a hard kiss to her husband's mouth. He grunted in surprise. _Her husband._ He belonged to her. She was his. They were back together after far too long apart. "Now, I think I should get dressed and then we have a Wicked Witch to catch." She scowled, "She's going to pay for _everything._ "

Robin nodded his agreement. "I think you all should get changed and then we need to take the kids to Regina's vault. Something tells me her magic is back, too, and Zelena may have something to fear after all."

Emma agreed, "Let's get moving." She glanced at Killian, "Get everyone to the vault. Wherever it is."

"The graveyard." Henry supplied. "It's the perfect place to meet. Ms. Regina has lots of cools stuff there."

OUAT

When they arrived at the vault, clamoring down the secret staircase under the casket, Emma was met by the sob of her mother, "David? Emma? Killian?" She called up worriedly, "Ava? Henry?"

"Mom? We're here." Emma flew down the steps and into her mother's arms, "Where's Dad? Are you okay?"

Snow nodded, "I'm okay, your dad was at Granny's with Elsa. They were trying to figure out who got ahold of the kids' food. What happened? What's going on?"

"Mom broke the curse!" Henry pumped his fist in the air. "I knew she could do it."

"How?" Snow asked again, her hands raking lightly through her daughter's hair.

"I don't know. I was just giving them both a kiss and" Emma shook her head and glanced over at her children, both of whom were still wrapped around Killian. And he didn't look like he planned to ever let them go again.

"True love's kiss." Regina spoke up from her place next to a bleary-eyed Roland who'd just woken up form a nap. "You love."

Emma snorted and started to protest, "But that's not the first"

"It was different this time." Regina shrugged, "They were hurt and you were scared and that true, motherly love you have for them shone through." She explained patiently, "Now, the question remains, why are we still here and not back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I believe that is a question for our Wicked Witch." Elsa commented dryly. "Where's Lancelot?" She asked quickly, juggling Skylar in her arms. "And where can I whip up a crib for her?"

"Over there works." Regina waved her hands and a crib appeared.

"Thank you." Elsa murmured, setting her daughter down. "And Granny, don't let that crossbow get to close to her, please."

Emma looked beyond Elsa and found her father, Granny and Red there. "Dad!" She cried out, wrapping herself in his embrace, "Where is everyone else?"

"They were bringing Teach in." He explained.

"Teach?" Killian's eyes darkened and they connected with Emma's "Blackbeard." They stated together.

"Blackbeard?" Snow asked, "Why is that name familiar?"

"He's a pirate. Killian's crew had a small run in with him years ago when"

"When you came to Arendelle." Elsa's voice was hard. "I believe I have some business to attend to with the pirate." She snapped.

Killian let out a low growl, "You? He tried to take _my_ ship."

"Well, he tried to take _my_ kingdom." Elsa reminded him sharply, her eyes flashing angrily.

Emma held up her hands, "I think we all need to make sure he's secure if he's helping Zelena. I also think it would be beneficial if we find Walsh."

"Why don't we just cut to the chase." Regina stood up and brushed off Emma's jeans she still had on. "Let's go after the witch herself."

"I like that idea best." Granny approved. "We need to assemble the troops."

David held up his hand, "Now hold on, we need the troops, but we also need someone to stay and guard the kids."

"We wanna help!" Henry protested.

"Not on your life, kid." Emma shook her head, "You're staying put. So are you." She told Ava before she could protest. "You're staying here with Granny." The older woman nodded in agreement. "Let's try the mayor's office first." Emma pulled out her phone. I want the guys to meet us there. And Leroy can send some of the other dwarves here to help."

"I'll have some of the Merry Men stake out in the cemetery." Robin offered, pressing a kiss to the top of Roland's head. "You're going to be okay?"

Regina knelt down next to the boy, "Of course he is. He's tough, like his dad." She held up her hand in a high-five and Roland slapped it.

"I'm good." He told his father and Regina.

Robin beamed over Roland, his eyes connecting with Regina's, "That's what I like to hear. Let's get moving." He pulled out his phone and dialed Little John's number.

OUAT

When they arrived at the mayor's office, Leroy had already dispersed the men around the building, making sure that no one came out without their knowing. "Is she inside?" Snow asked, adjusting her bow and arrow over her shoulder.

"No sign of her yet, but she could be holed up in there. Blackbeard is locked in at the station. We left Noah and Smee there to watch him and Walsh. We caught him headed towards the town line. I sent a few of the dwarves and Merry Men to watch it. Don't want anyone trying to leave town without knowing what's really out there." Leroy explained

"You mean besides the rest of Maine?" Emma asked with an arched brow, though Leroy had done well. It wouldn't do to have them wandering in a world that wasn't there own.

He ignored her jab, and asked, "She's got magic, right? She could just poof out of there if she wanted to, right?"

Regina nodded, "Easily. I think I've figured out how her magic is contained though."

"Something contains her magic?" Elsa asked, "I don't understand."

"I was doing some research on her, I believe she naturally has magic, but a while ago she was offered to be one of the witches of Oz." Regina explained.

"The witches of Oz?" David echoed questioningly.

"She's the witch of the West. The other witches are good, she was corrupted by envy if I understood correctly." Regina murmured.

"What does this have to do with containing her magic?" Killian asked, adjusting the sword on his hip.

"The witches place their magic in a pendant. It helps to control it. They have so much power, it also gives them a way to take away someone's powers if one of them goes astray." Regina continued.

"Looks like they missed one." Emma muttered.

"Clearly, her pendant looks like this." Regina pulled a picture out of her back pocket.

"That's Zelena's necklace." Ruby cried out, "She's _always_ wearing it."

"If we can either destroy or take that, we'll have control of her magic."

"Why do I get the distinct feeling it's not that simple?" Killian asked warily.

"Because we have to disarm her, and I have no idea how to do that." Regina admitted.

Elsa stepped forward, "If we combine our magic, do you think we could immobilize her long enough to take the pendant?"

Regina shrugged, "It's as good a guess as any."

"Well then, it looks like we have a mayor to take down." Snow, pulled an arrow out, "Let's storm the castle." She motioned to the building in front of them.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Sorry for the lack of updates this weekend. I forgot that I was traveling for vacation (what a nice surprise that was when I realized it was this weekend), and I chose to go without a computer to disconnect for a few days. It was magical. Anyhow, here is chapter 22, I hope everyone enjoys it! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Zelena closed her eyes as she felt the magic seep into her bones. It felt good to have that power again, to have magic in the town. She could handle anything now. None of them would be able to control her, would be able to take this from her. This was her happy ending. There was no way they could spoil it now. She still had time. She still had time to figure out what she wanted and how to get it. Just because there was magic didn't mean time wouldn't move forward. Her eyes snapped open, _The curse was broken. Those stupid brats broke my curse._ She let out a growl, raised her hands and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

OUAT

Blackbeard rattled the bars of the jail cell, "You can't keep me in this brig. The witch herself will come here to get me." He threatened the two Navy men turned pirates turned Navy men again.

Smee and Noah rolled their eyes, "We can do whatever we damn well please." Smee snapped.

"And Zelena won't come for us." Walsh lamented. "She's going to be too busy trying to maintain her control."

"What is it she wants?" Smee asked, stepping towards Walsh, "What is she after?"

"She wants to destroy everyone's happiness, but her own." Walsh answered, there was no love lost between him and the former Witch of Oz. Nothing but her control over him and his contempt for her. "And she said something about changing the past, but the Dark One told her that was impossible." He shrugged, not clearly knowing or understanding her plan, and honestly not caring either, "Anyhow, we're now stuck in this town and I'm sure she's left us here and is halfway to Oz by now."

"Not quite." Everyone spun as Zelena appeared, leaning against one of the desks, the remnants of her green cloud of smoke dissipating, "First, I have some business to attend to." Smee raised his sword, but Zelena simply raised her hand, sending him and Noah crashing into the wall and into unconsciousness.

"Zelena?" Walsh asked, standing from his place on the hard cot. He couldn't actually believe she was here. She wasn't truly here to help them, though, she needed something from them.

"Yes, so I'm going to need you to take care of your son." She waved her hand and opened the door to Blackbeard's cell. "And you will be of more use to me as a monkey." She waved her hand towards Walsh, watching as he grimaced before becoming a monkey once again. He never even got the chance to protest. "Now, we need to destroy them." She ordered.

OUAT

"The whole place is empty, love." Killian surmised as he joined Emma back in the lobby of City Hall, where the Mayor's Office was.

"Maybe we should go talk to Walsh and Blackbeard." She suggested. "See if we can convince them to tell us where Zelena could be hiding."

"You think they'd give it up?" Killian asked, "And if we comb the town, shouldn't we be able to find her? There aren't that many places to hide." He pointed out.

"If the curse works like the one Regina intended to cast then she'd have a place. Just like Regina did. She'd have the equivalent of Regina's vault. We need someone to tell us where. My money is that Blackbeard doesn't know, but Walsh does."

"We've got another problem." Leroy barged in. "People are disappearing!" He cried out, "We're all going to die!"

Emma rolled her eyes, but Regina spoke impatiently before she could, "What on earth are you talking about? Why are you friends with dwarves?" She snapped at Snow as she approached, "They're so melodramatic."

"Okay, first of all," Snow stepped forward, "insulting Grumpy does nothing, and second of all, what do you mean people are disappearing?"

Grumpy gave Regina a triumphant nod before he explained, "Near the town line. Doc said they're disappearing one by one, being picked off by some creature with wings. It looks like a monkey."

Emma sighed, "We need to get to the town line. Now."

OUAT

Everything was quiet as they approached, "Shouldn't there be people here?" Robin murmured. "I thought Little John was going to be here with Scarlett and some of the other men."

The quiet was interrupted a moment later, "Is that the ambulance? We need you back here, we can't haul him without a gurney."

They were all poised to shoot when Scarlett appeared out of the tree line. "Scarlett?" Robin asked, dropping his bow and arrow to his side.

"Bloody hell," Killian shook his head, "someone could have shot you. And that would've been a better fate than if one of the ladies got a hold of you." He motioned to Emma, Regina and Elsa, all of whom were breathing deeply to reign in their rusty magic.

"What happened, Scarlett?" Robin asked, stepping forward.

"Little John," Scarlett began to rave, "some bloody monkey flew from the sky and tried to snatch him up. We nicked him arrows, but the beast flew off. We called the hospital. Frankenstein is sending someone." Scarlett explained.

David held up his hand, "Did you say 'flying monkey'?" He repeated Scarlett's words.

Will nodded emphatically, "It just swooped down from the sky." He began gesturing with his arms, "Out of a bloody nightmare, it was." He continued to rant.

Regina scowled, "Do you have anything useful to add to this discussion?" She snapped, just as an ambulance came screeching up.

"Oi," Scarlett protested, "I'd like to see you fight off one of the bloody beasts. We've lost four men already to them."

"Wait, as in more than one?" Lancelot questioned. "There are multiple ones?"

"I should think so if they keep picking off people." Scarlett rolled his eyes and jogged over to the ambulance. "Let me show you where John is." He offered, leaving the rest of them behind.

"Regina," Emma turned to face the queen, "did you see anything about monkeys when you were reading up on Zelena?"

Regina shook her head, "No, I just don't," her eyes widened, "what in the, _down_!" She shrieked.

The group armed themselves and ducked, Emma and Elsa falling in sync as they tried to blast the creature. Regina slid up next to them, adding a bit of fire to the mix. The beast wavered in the sky before swooping up and away from them. "Bloody hell," Killian muttered, "it looked like a flying monkey."

"If there are more of those" Snow shook her head.

"We're all going to die!" Leroy lamented loudly.

"Would you please stop with the death talk?" Regina snapped, "We're not going to die. Now, I suggest that Leroy, you head to the hospital with a couple of the other dwarves or Merry Men out here. Call us when you have an update on John or you know about his condition. Perhaps the doctor can identify the creature based on wounds on Little John's body. I think someone needs to let the men at the graveyard know that this is in this woods an could potentially move into town."

"If this gets out, when this gets out," Robin amended, "people will flee." He predicted.

"We can't have people running off into the rest of Maine." Emma murmured. "And we can't let the creatures out of town. They may follow the people."

"What if we put a wall around the town?" Elsa suggested. "Something to keep everyone in until we figure out what's going on, that way we don't have outside forces pushing us."

"What do you suggest?" Regina asked.

Elsa smiled at her, "Let me show you how my magic works, your majesty." Elsa approached the town line and studied it for a moment before raising her hands and focusing. A few moments later, an ice wall rose up from the ground. When she dropped her hands, she turned, "No boats will be able to leave port either." She assured them all.

"Well then," Lance brandished his sword once again, "I suggest we go find Scarlett and comb the area. We may find something that way."

Ruby slipped off her red coat, "I may be more helpful in wolf form for this. Good luck everyone." She winked at them before shifting shapes.

OUAT

"They were here." Zelena looked around, "They were careless."

"That may be true, but you have to remember that prince or not, Killian was a pirate at one point in time. He would've been interested in plundering and taking what he wanted and far less concerned with the consequences of his victim knowing it was he who did it." Blackbeard commented. "In fact, he'd rather you know. That way you know you lost to him in particular."

Zelena scowled, "Well, that may be, but they're not here any longer. I want you to eliminate your son as a threat."

"What do you mean by that?" Blackbeard asked.

" _Kill him_." Zelena stated bluntly. "That will destroy his little blonde wife. She'll get careless. She'll get sloppy. And then I can use her as leverage to take back my town."

Blackbeard considered this all for a moment before nodding, "I'll take care of it. Do you happen to know where they went to, just to make my job a little bit easier?"

Zelena rolled her eyes, a smart remark about pirates and their work ethic on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she waved her hand and moved him to the town line. When she was alone in her office she let out a sigh. She needed to talk to Gold again.

OUAT

"I think you wounded it." Scarlett admitted some thirty minutes later, "It should be back out hunting by now."

Killian was about to respond when Snow's phone rang, _"We're all going to die!"_ Echoed loudly through the phone.

"That man needs to have his speaking privileges revoked until he learns a new phrase." Regina muttered, moving slightly away from the group. A smile threatened to spread across her lips as Robin followed her wordlessly, almost automatically, as if he didn't have a choice.

"Why are we all going to die?" Snow asked patiently.

" _Little John became a monkey. He tore out of here like a bat out of hell."_

"What?" Snow tried to keep her voice steady.

" _Frankenstein thinks that when you get bitten by one of the monkeys you_ become _one. Something about venom in your system or other scientific nonsense that simply means we're all going to die!"_

"Stay at the hospital. Have Victor run any tests he can and then call us back with the answers. We're in the woods, still hunting." She ended the call, "We can't kill them."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Killian asked indignantly, "It's us or them and"

"Little John turned into one." Snow interrupted softly.

Robin was by her side in an instant, listening as Snow explained what Victor thought was happening. "Roland will be devastated." Robin shook his head, his chin falling to his chest.

Regina moved in first, her hand resting lightly on his bicep, "We'll figure this out, Robin. Little John is out of commission, he's not dead. We'll find away to bring him back. Roland hasn't lost him. You haven't lost him." She promised.

Robin's head shot up, their eyes connecting, "Thank you, milady."

"Regina will do just fine." She smiled, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "Now, let's see if we can find the king monkey."

"That would probably by Walsh." Lancelot surmised.

"That definitely makes the most sense." Elsa agreed, "Although, I don't think we should find the king monkey. I think we should find the witch herself. I don't know about you all, but I want that pendant in my frozen hand this instant."

"Well, where would her own personal vault be?" Killian asked.

Emma, Regina and Elsa looked at each other, "Gold." The replied together.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Blackbeard glanced up at the thick wall of ice. _Zelena will not be pleased with this._ He doubted the witch knew about it yet. Digging into his pocket, he pulled his phone out and snapped a picture. Attaching it to a text he sent the message 'The new town line.' and hit send.

Sighing, he pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants and moved to the edge of the woods, glancing around at the footprints to find out where everyone had gone. He really hoped one of Zelena's pet monkeys didn't snatch him up. He didn't particularly fancy becoming monkey food, or becoming a monkey himself. He wasn't quite sure how that worked.

OUAT

Killian shook his head, "Dear God, I forgot how unsettling it is to travel that way."

Emma grinned up at him, "I forgot how much I loved it." His returning smile was soft, his eyes roving over her face. It felt like he hadn't seen her in years. And in a way, he hadn't. They'd been truly apart for so long. He wanted to spend hours just wrapped in her. He wanted to feel her move against him, to feel her hair slip through his fingers. He wanted to taste her and ravish her and hear her moan his name. And by the look on her face, she was having similar thoughts.

"Oh, you two really are quite nauseating." Regina pushed her way between them. "Stop staring at each other like lovestruck fools. We need to find Rumplestiltskin and eliminate Zelena." She pushed the door opened and was immediately faced with Zelena's invisible grip around Belle's neck. She didn't even hesitate, just reacted, catching Zelena off guard and shoving her towards the wall.

"Belle!" Snow was by Belle's side in an instant, dropping to the floor as the young woman sucked in air repeatedly.

Zelena stood and cracked her neck, "Hello, sister." She drawled, "Quite a mistake you've made." She taunted. As Regina's mind spun over the word 'sister,' Zelena took the opportunity to throw her into the shelves.

Elsa and Emma reacted appropriately, their arms raising in unison to still Zelena. The woman balked, her magic freezing up. Elsa grinned at Emma, "It's the light magic. It's _our_ light magic."

"Regina," Emma stumbled slightly as Zelena tried to push back, "please tell us you've got something light in you."

Regina stood up and cracked her neck, moving to stand next to Emma and Elsa, "I don't know." She admitted.

Elsa struggled with her footing, "Think of what you love. Not power or destruction, think of someone. Use your feelings, use their feelings, channel that."

Regina nodded and focused, raising her own hands. It took a moment, her own dark magic fighting them at first before she fell into sync with them. It only took a second to freeze Zelena completely. Regina ripped the pendant from Zelena's neck. "Now," she looked smugly up at the stunned woman, "now we can talk about why we're here and how to get home." With a wave of her hand, they were all at the Sheriff's Station, Zelena locked in a cell. "Why are we here?" Regina asked.

"Because you got everything!" Zelena screamed. "The mum and the dad and the power and Rumple. You got it all. You got it all and you squandered it all on your little war with them." She motioned to Snow, David, Killian and Emma. "You wasted your life and your magic. And I'm more talented than you are. And I'm better off than you are and yet I never had any of it. And you were an ungrateful little bitch who threw it all away and wound up trapped in a lamp!"

The room fell silent, "I'm sorry, but you said you were Regina's sister?" Killian asked.

"Half-sister. Turns out our mother had some secrets you didn't know about." Zelena taunted.

"So you did this to get back at me?" Regina asked skeptically. "I was trapped in a lamp. All you had to do was leave me alone!"

"No, I did this to stall time. I did this so that I could take all the time I needed to figure out how to change the past so that I was the only daughter. So Rumple wanted to mentor me first. So that I didn't waste my time in bloody Oz." She explained.

"It's impossible to go back in time." Regina and Elsa replied at the same time. "But we would like to go back to the Enchanted Forest now." Regina continued. "How do we do that? Where's the portal you should've had"

"I didn't bother with a portal." Zelena waved her hand absently.

"I'm sorry, but _what_?" David asked, "You go to another land and you don't bother with a portal?"

"My portal should've been a ticket to the past. A normal portal wouldn't have worked." She explained slowly, "My God, are you daft, your majesty?" She mocked.

"Gold," Lancelot spoke up, "he won't want to stay here. Even with magic, he can't reign the same way that he could in the Enchanted Forest and even he needs a portal."

Regina slid Zelena's pendant into her pocket and placed a spell over it. "This will stay with us."

Elsa waved her hand over Zelena's cell, "And you will stay here." Elsa finished. Zelena let out a shriek that they ignored as the group left the station.

"We still have the problem of people disappearing near the town line." Emma reminded everyone. "As much as we need to find Gold, we need to make sure that monkey or those monkeys don't take anyone else."

"We should split up then." Lancelot surmised. "Some of us should continue the search near the line and the rest need to try to track Gold."

Belle cleared her throat, "I may be able to help with that." She murmured.

"How so?" Regina asked.

Belle reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a dagger. "When I realized what was going on, I stole this from Rumple." Her voice shook slightly as she stated, "Dark One, I summon thee."

Nothing happened for a moment, "You don't think it's a fake, do you?" Robin asked, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"I bloody well hope not." Killian shook his head, "The last thing we need is the Dark One floating around town with"

"With what, Captain?" Gold appeared in front of them, no longer needing a cane, arms crossed over his chest, "Belle, why would you take that?"

"Because I was afraid that we were here because of you." She murmured, "And I was right. Now what do you want? Why are we here?"

"That is none of _their_ concern." He motioned to the group around them.

"And what about me? I'm your _wife_. I love you." Tears slipped down her cheeks, "No." She stepped back when he stepped forward, afraid he would try to take the dagger, "No, you can't have it until we have answers. Why are we here, Rumple?"

"Because my son is here." He snapped.

"Your son is in Storybrooke?" Emma asked, "You have a son?"

"No, he's not in Storybrooke, he's out there somewhere." He motioned away from the town, "But then you had to go put up that infernal ice wall. I demand that you take it down."

Elsa shook her head, "It stays up until we go home." At his look she sighed, "We can't have people wandering. Not to mention there are creatures haunting the line."

"Ah, yes, Zelena's pet monkey. He's making more monkeys, from what I gather." The Dark One replied without a care in the world. At their looks, he shrugged and laughed, "It's not like I can become a monkey." He waved his hand and then disappeared.

Belle let out a shiver and sob combined, "I've lost him all over again." She lamented.

Emma reached over and pried the dagger out of her hand, "Maybe, but we've got this. At least we can transport the town home."

Snow's phone rang again, "Leroy?" She asked.

" _Sister, we've got a huge problem. The townspeople are flooding the hospital looking for lost relatives now."_

"Oh dear, I didn't think about that." Snow murmured. "Okay, David will head that way now to try to pacify them. Get Victor to help you calm everyone down. Get them all to one location. How about the school? That can hold them all." She hung up, "Everyone is looking for missing relatives. Leroy is moving them from the hospital to the school."

"We're on it." David pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Okay, I need some people to go to the forest." Snow took control. "Robin, Ruby, Regina Scarlett, and I are heading here. Emma, you and Killian go with Orson, Smee and Noah to Gold's shop. Start there. Keep the dagger safe and try to find a way back home. I have a feeling that no matter how we ask Gold, he's going to find a way to evade an answer on where our portal lies, but there must be one. Elsa and Lancelot will stay here to watch Zelena, just in case Blackbeard or human Walsh make an appearance. "

Emma hugged her mom, "We'll see you at the school in two hours." She agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a TIme_

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

"There's no portal in this stupid shop." Emma groaned, idly kicking a doll in the process. She hoped that her mother and the group out in the forest was at least having some luck figuring out how many monkeys they had to contain. And that was their only option, to contain them. They couldn't very well hurt them, once they got through this mess they'd be people, too. It all just made her want be sick. She could seem to press down on the nausea and the bile. She couldn't believe someone could do this to them, rip them from their land and separate them all. It was cruel and unusual in a way that no other enemy they'd faced had been.

"Careful, love," Killian warned her, "something tells me that was a person at one point in time." He rested a hand over her shoulder, studying her with concern. She seemed more upset with every passing moment, like she was having a hard time tampering down on her rage, which was unusual for Emma. When they first met aboard his ship, she was more of a loose cannon. She struggled to maintain her calm and not just fight with her heart. Over the years (mostly due to raising two children), she'd gained a lot more control over herself. The only times she really let her emotions run wild was in their bedroom. He didn't think (he hoped), that her wild side there would never die down. He loved the passion that flowed between them so steadily. He _missed_ it. Still, he realized that was why he enjoyed taunting her so while they were cursed, it brought some of that passion to the surface.

Emma eyed the dolls, her head falling to the side as she studied them, "Oh my," she murmured, "how horrible." She shook her head, willing the tears back, "Getting help from him is useless." She straightened, "He's a heartless monster who only wants what benefits him." She snapped. "There has to be another way. An undo button or something." She began to pace. "We need the curse." She surmised.

"Emma," Orson's brow furrowed, "we're living in the curse." He pointed out, his own voice full of concern at what he hoped wasn't forgetfulness surfacing. The last thing anyone needed was for memories to start to fade.

She shook her head, "No, we need the scroll the curse was written on. We need to find the actual curse." She explained. "My bet is that the only way to break the curse is to have the scroll."

"Love," Killian stepped forward, "you're forgetting one thing."

She crossed her arms defiantly, "And what is that?" She snapped.

He smirked at her stance, classic Emma, he had to bit back a comment that would only serve to rile the both of them up further, "Darling, you already broke the curse." He pointed out.

She shook her head, "Not entirely, if I'd entirely broken the curse then we would all be home." She reminded him, "Something has stuck, and I don't know what. My guess is that if Regina had her hands on that scroll, she could tell us how."

"Okay, so who would have the scroll Rumplestiltskin or Zelena?" Smee asked.

"Zelena." Killian and Emma answered together.

Noah grinned, "Some things never change." He pointed out.

"We need to know where her hideaway is." Killian moved towards Gold's shop. "And I'll bet our fine town owner knows exactly where that is." He pried open a desk, "We need to find a map of the town."

OUAT

"This is pointless." Regina muttered, holding back a branch for Robin. Ruby, Snow and Scarlett headed off in another direction, when the group split up, leaving Regina and Robin alone at Regina's insistence.

"I'm not sure what you mean, milady." He admitted, studying her profile as he followed her. She was fascinating, a mixture of hard and soft. He'd seen her with Roland, Henry and Ava, she was protective of the children, but she tried to hide that softer side of herself. She was also fiery when challenged, something he found himself wanting to explore in private. He hadn't thought like that since he'd lost Marian and it actually warmed him pleasantly. He hoped when they returned home that she wouldn't either run from the entire group or push him away. He found himself wanting to get to know her further.

"We won't find anything out here, we're just in danger of becoming monkeys. And we can't kill them because they're actual people. It's genius. The stupid woman." Regina grumbled as she paused at a noise. "What's that?"

Robin dug into his pocket, "My phone." He held it up, "It's Killian. Killian?"

" _We found a map. We think there's a place underneath the mayor's office. Emma thinks we need to find the scroll with the curse on it. Can you and Regina meet us there?"_

"Of course, Jones, we'll meet you in front of City Hall momentarily." He promised.

"City Hall?" Regina asked, raising her hands.

Robin swallowed thickly and braced himself, "Do your worst, your majesty." A moment later they were standing by Orson, Smee, Noah, Killian and Emma. "I hate that."

"I bloody do too." Killian agreed, "Yet, she insists on traveling that way." He motioned to his wife, who had already pulled Regina aside, explaining her idea about the parchment.

Regina was nodding as they entered the building, the map firmly in Smee's hands. "I can't believe I didn't consider that. If it works the same way mine was supposed to work," Regina explained, "then Zelena just needs to tear it up."

"Shred the parchment?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, "She shreds the parchment and we go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Okay then," Killian nodded, "let's start by finding the parchment, manipulating her into"

"That won't be a problem." Regina interrupted.

Emma eyed her as they Killian kicked the door to the office down, "Regina, whatever you're thinking, you can't hurt"

"I won't hurt her." Regina promised, "Just convince her to do things our way until we're back in the Enchanted Forest. Then she's your problem."

Emma wasn't entirely convinced, but she had bigger problems than how Regina was going to get Zelena to tear up the scroll. Right now they just needed to _find_ the scroll. They could worry about the details later.

"So there should be something over here." Orson murmured as he, Noah, Smee, Robin and Killian studied a wall.

"Perhaps, Captain, we could tear the wall down?" Smee suggested.

"That might be our best option." Killian agreed.

"You know, I have a chain saw, we could cut a pathway through." Robin mused.

"That sounds like a good plan." Noah nodded.

"Oh, bloody hell," Emma motioned to them, "men, they have to do things the most complicated way."

Regina snorted, "No kidding, what is this? Amateur hour? Move over." She ordered, raising her hands and making a pathway herself.

"Magic boys," Emma created a ball of fire to light the dark hallway, "us women are powerful and resourceful apparently." She snorted.

Killian let out a grumbling sound as he fell into step behind her, muttering about his pirate days and Navy days, no doubt. "Just move along, Captain." Regina pushed him forward.

OUAT

"They're not here, yet?" Snow pushed her way through the crowd at the school as she talked to David on the phone.

When they were in front of each other, they hung up, "No, and I haven't heard from them yet."

"Regina and Robin never showed at the meeting point. I'm calling Emma again." Snow dialed her daughter's number frantically.

"According to Elsa, they're not at the jail and she sent Lancelot to Gold's shop. No one's there either, but the back was ransacked it looked like. That could've been their handiwork or someone else's." Red reported.

"I don't like this. Not one bit." Scarlett muttered, "I'll go find Leroy, see if he and Victor need help organizing this chaos." He motioned to the madhouse around them as people sought out loved ones."

"Jiminy is helping too!" David called out to him as he walked away. Scarlett answered with a passing wave.

"I don't like this either, David." Snow dropped her phone to her side, "Emma's phone keeps going straight to voicemail. So does Killian's."

OUAT

"God," Emma frowned down at her phone, "there's no cell service in here and I think our two hours are up."

"If we find what we're looking for it won't matter." Regina muttered.

Emma sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I'd rather find the scroll than dally around trying to contact Mom." She agreed, leaning over the desk she'd been searching, looking for a secret drawer.

"This is a bloody waste of time." Killian muttered darkly. "There's nothing to find here."

Regina shook her head, "If we really do have the same mother, then this is here." She paced in a circle, "Even if she didn't know Cora, she seems to have inherited a few of her traits. That scroll is in this room. It's just a matter of where." She closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Smee asked impatiently.

"Quiet, she's thinking." Robin cut in quickly.

Killian stepped aside, "While she's thinking, I'll go call Dave." He pressed a kiss to Emma's temple, "We'll get through this, love. We always do." He promised.

She leaned into him briefly, "I know we do." She agreed.

OUAT

"Dave?" Killian asked, straining to hear above the background noise on the other end of the phone.

" _Killian? Thank God." David muttered, "Are you okay? Is Emma okay? Snow lost Regina and Robin. Have you heard from them? Where are you? What's going on? We're worried."_

" _Tell him how worried we are about them!" Snow cried out, "Is he okay? Is Emma with him? What happened?"_

" _I'm waiting on his answer, Snow, calm down." David murmured to his wife._

"We're all okay and yes, Regina and Robin are with us." He paused, "We found Zelena's vault. We're at City Hall right now. We're trying to find the scroll with the curse on it. If Zelena destroys the parchment we will be transported back to the Enchanted Forest. At least that's what Regina thinks will happen. It's our best shot now, I," he paused, "hold on."

"We've got it." Emma murmured, "Tell them we're headed to the jail now."

"Mate? Regina found the scroll, we're headed to the jail now." He paused, "We need to keep control of that dagger." He warned, "When we arrive, the Dark One will be none too pleased."

" _We're not going to tell anyone what's happening, yet." David informed him, "Just our guys who are helping now."_

"Emma is going to call Granny to tell her what may happen. There's chance we won't all end up in the same place." Killian warned David, "But we don't want to take the time to reconvene. There's still the chance that Gold will find us all."

" _Just get the scroll destroyed. If we land separately, there are plenty of Merry Men, Dwarves and Granny with the kids. We'll find each other." David promised._

"We always do." Killian echoed. "Keep close to Mary Margaret and Red."

" _Don't lose Emma." David requested._

"She shan't leave my sight." Killian promised before hanging up, "Let's do this now." He braced himself as Regina transported them to the jail.

"You guys are okay!" Elsa and Lancelot were by their side in a moment.

"Yes, and we're going to be home before we know it." Regina removed the spells over Zelena's cell and opened the door. Without waiting for anyone to protest, she plunged her hand into her chest and pulled her heart out. Zelena's body shuddered with the force of it. "Now, Zelena, you have a job to do." Zelena just stared at her. Regina held out the manuscript. "Tear it up." She ordered.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: This is a super short chapter. I know and I'm sorry, but I wanted to cut it where I cut it. The next chapter will come shortly! ~ XOXO MAS**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Emma wrapped her arms around Killian, leaning close to him while holding onto Elsa's free hand as Regina held out the scroll to Zelena. There was still the chance that she refused to destroy it. She could feel the tension in Killian's body, the stiffness as he held her. She could also feel how scared Elsa really was. The grip the beautiful queen had on her hand was enough to break it. She squeezed back reassuringly. There was not much they could do if Zelena wouldn't tear the scroll. And if she did, there was even less they could do.

OUAT

David gathered up Mary Margaret, Ruby, Scarlett, Leroy, Victor, Blue and Jiminy. "Do you think this will work?" Victor asked.

"I have no idea how they were planning on getting her to cooperate. Killian didn't seem to know. I just know that I want us all to land together when we do." He drew Snow into his side. "I only hope we land in the same place as the kids and Killian and Emma."

Snow shut her eyes, "We have to have hope. That's all we've got when wading through uncharted territory." She admitted, her hand reaching out to clasp Ruby's. "Hope that we'll be together."

"Even if we're not," Ruby squeezed her hand gently, "we'll find each other. We always find each other." She echoed the family's favorite phrase.

OUAT

As Little John settled into a chair next to Granny, he eyed the nervous children. "It should be fine, kids." He told them. At their skeptical looks, he stood and scooped up Skylar. "Just to be sure, though, I'm going to hang onto her."

"Good idea." Henry agreed, wrapped his arms around Roland and Ava. "We'll be together."

"That's right, we will be." Granny told him confidently. "This is nothing to worry about, nothing at all." She adjusted her grip on her crossbow, determined to take it with her come hell or high water. There was no telling what they would face when they landed. Or even where in the Enchanted Forest they would land.

OUAT

Regina's hand never wavered as she held out the scroll. Almost without thinking, Zelena plucked it up and tore it in half.

Nothing happened.

Emma's body slouched against Killian's, "It didn't work." She felt defeated. She'd hoped that the minute that scroll was torn she'd be standing on the _Jolly_ or in the castle gardens. Just somewhere.

Regina scowled, her eyes narrowing on Zelena. She must've had a failsafe installed. Something that didn't allow the curse to be broken that easily, "It appears it didn't."

Regina moved to put Zelena's heart back in her chest, when Lancelot muttered, "Actually, I think it did something."

"Why?" Elsa asked, following his line of vision.

The group watched as a cloud of green smoke slowly rolled towards the town. "That's it." Regina murmured, cradling the heart to her chest as she stood in front of Zelena.

"Don't give her the heart back." Emma spit out suddenly. "If we can have total control over her when we land, it will help us."

"Emma," Killian started to object.

"No, Killian, we have no idea what we're walking into and we have all our powerful women here. I don't want Zelena able to wander when my parents and the kids have no one with magic around to stop her." Emma argued.

"Okay, okay," Killian agreed, holding up a hand, "I guess we're about to find out what happens next." The group faced the window as the green cloud slowly moved towards town.

OUAT

"We're all going to die!" Leroy screamed.

"Do you have to scream that _every time_ something happens?" Victor complained as he bandaged the arm of a man who'd been trampled when everyone stormed the hospital. There had been a few minor injuries. "And we're not all going to die." He assured the man.

"Then what is that big green cloud that's coming into town!" The dwarf cried out.

Scarlett followed his gaze out the window, "I don't particularly like agreeing with Leroy, but we all may die." He agreed.

"Would you stop using the 'd' word!" Snow asked tersely, "We do not want a riot in here. Now, Emma and Regina are handling it."

"You really think Regina is handling it?" Leroy asked, "You really don't think maybe _she's_ up to something as well?"

"We don't have a choice, Leroy. We have to trust her." Snow sighed. "Believe me, if we did, I probably wouldn't. There's a reason we put her in that lamp to begin with, but she's the best equipped to handle this."

"Particularly with Gold on the loose." David agreed. "Now, let's not cause a panic. Okay?" He glanced out the window. "Whatever it is, it's fast approaching. I want to lock down the building. I don't want people wandering. Make sure all the doors are secure." He instructed, turning to go break up a small tussle happening between two of the townspeople.

"You heard, David, let's make sure all of the doors are secure. That way we should definitely land together." Snow clapped her hands, "This could be our ride home."

OUAT

Little John hung up his cell phone, "That was Robin, he said there's some cloud of green smoke approaching."

"A cloud of purple smoke?" Henry asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Henry, we'll be okay. We'll be together and we'll find your parents when we land. We shouldn't be wandering the streets though. We're safest down here. Your parents all agree. Regina promised that the vault was secure. I'm going to call the guards in though." He rose and opened the door to go wrangle in the Merry Men and dwarves so they were safe from whatever was coming.

OUAT

As the green formation rolled slowly like a wave over Main Street. The group in the station gathered at the window, hoping to see through the cloud. They wanted to know if what had been encompassed was even left behind or if it disappeared for good.

"This reminds me of when we were on the _Jolly_." Emma said suddenly, "I'd forgotten all about it in the chaos of finding out how to get home."

"What?" Regina asked, "What are you talking about?"

"When the curse came, Killian and I were trying to get to Oz. I remember it so clearly now. We were on the ship and this huge cloud was coming towards us. A cloud of green smoke was coming towards us. That's the last thing I remember." She blinked a few times, "Then it was like I was always here. Like I'd come to work and find you with your feet propped up on my desk and a hot cocoa in hand for me."

Killian's brow furrowed, "I remember that. I remember holding you and promising that we would be together. We'd always find each other." He glanced down at her, "And then we weren't together anymore. We were in the same town, but it wasn't the same."

"And there was that draw, but we couldn't seem to find our way to each other really." Emma finished.

"You two danced around each other forever." Robin acknowledged. "We all thought either something happened years ago that we didn't know about or that it would eventually."

"It wasn't supposed to." Regina observed.

"What?" Killian and Emma asked together.

"You two were supposed to stay apart. That was part of her plan. You were supposed to stay apart because if you were together, there was a chance of the curse breaking. Emma was supposed to be separated from everyone she loved. You may be in the same town, you may feel that magnetism of true love, but you couldn't have it."

"Then what changed? Why did I agree to let him come over? How did we fall into bed together?" Emma asked quickly.

"It was Henry and Ava." Regina surmised, "When they found you for real, they set something into motion. The walls around the curse slowly started to crumble. People may not have remembered, but they started to act like their old selves and"

"They remembered." Killian murmured, "We started to remember, flashes of memories. Just barely there. David and Snow, Emma and myself, we had these moments of clarity, but we thought we were crazy. Or spending too much time with the kids."

Regina nodded in understanding, "Well, I guess we're about to find out if this green smoke is the same as the one that brought you here." She motioned towards the window. With a shaking voice, she replied, "It's here."

Robin slipped his hand into hers, "It's going to be okay, we'll land together and we'll find everyone." He promised.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: This is going to be slightly longer than I planned. I've still got a couple of chapters left. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Emma jolted forward, stumbling to the ground, her hands reaching out for something to hold onto, but only finding air. "Whoa, love." Killian dropped down next to her, one hand on her back, the other steadying himself as they swayed slightly. "Are you alright?" He helped her sit up. He noted the floor was hard wood. They were no longer at the station. At the moment he wasn't quite sure where they'd landed.

She laughed a little as she fell back, "Yeah, I just, lost my footing and," she glance down. She wasn't in jeans and boots. Instead she was in leather riding pants and black leather boots. "Killian" she murmured, looking over at him. Her husband was in his black leather pants, his leather coat wrapped around. Her blood boiled slightly as she took him in. The earring back on, the necklace she loved to tug at around his neck, his rings in place and the liner making his eyes even bluer. He was her pirate again. She beamed, "Look at what we're wearing." She murmured.

"Captain! Emma!" Feet pounded towards them, "We're back!" Smee cried out.

Killian looked around, finally noting they were outside and they were rocking because they were in the middle of the sea. They were, indeed, aboard the _Jolly Roger_. "We're back." He grinned, straightening and pulling Emma up. "We need to determine where we are and get back to port." He ordered as his crew assembled. "It's time to go home, don't you agree?" He glanced down at his wife.

Emma's eyes were brimming with tears, "Please, get us home." She nodded.

OUAT

"Grandma?" Henry looked around as he slid out of his chair.

"Henry!" Snow cried out, "Ava!" She wrapped them both in her arms, "David?"

"I'm here, Snow. We're all okay." David pulled them into a hug.

"We're in the War Room!" Leroy cried out, "We didn't die!" He pumped his fist in the air, just as the door opened.

"I told you we wouldn't die." Dr. Victor Frankenstein, who'd been staying at the palace, crossed his ankles together as he leaned in the doorway.

"Victor." Snow shook her head fondly, "Oh, where is Roland? And Skylar? Are they okay?"

"Roland is right here." Robin watched as his son ran ahead to bound into Snow's arms. "Where's Regina? And Zelena? They weren't with me. We landed in the nursery, where I was when the curse hit." Robin explained.

Snow bit her lip, "I have no idea." She glanced up at David, "We'd already put Regina in that lamp. You don't think"

"I have no idea. I think we should search the palace." David agreed.

"What about Zelena?" Leroy asked worriedly. "What if we all die!"

"Oh, for the love of," Victor snorted, "please stop already!"

"Regina has her heart, she can't do anything really." Robin explained, "And the pendant, too, so she has no magic." He worried his lip for a moment, "If she's in that lamp"

"We'll find her, Robin. I promise." Snow assured him, "Now, let's split up and search the castle."

Henry's head fell to the side, "Where was she last before you sent her to the land without magic?" He asked.

"The dungeon." David and Snow answered together. Robin was off before anyone could even make the suggestion that they check there.

OUAT

"With the winds in our favor, we'll be back in port in just a few hours." Orson confirmed.

Emma wrapped her arms around Killian's waist and glanced up at him, her eyes twinkling. "A few hours, huh?"

Orson rolled his eyes, "Go, enjoy yourselves. We can handle the ship."

"We don't" Killian began.

"Thank you, Orson." Emma tugged on his hand, "Come on, Killian. It's been two years." She reminded him.

He grinned and scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She let out a loud peal of laughter, "Too right, love. Thank you, gentlemen. We'll below. Please don't need us." He grinned as he pushed open the door to his cabin, setting her down before he pushed up against it, flicking the bolt in place. "I've missed you, love." He dropped his forehead to hers.

Emma sighed, nudging his nose with hers, reaching up to tangle her fingers through his hair, "I know, me too." She yanked on his hair, tugging his lips down to hers. He nipped on her bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth, grinning at the moan it elicited. Her hands moved down from his hair to slip under the shoulders of his jacket, shoving it off his shoulders. Her's followed a moment later.

They were a flurry of grabbing hands and clacking teeth as they tried to strip each other without disconnecting their bodies. When Emma found herself on her back, Killian hovering over her, she reached up and wrapped her fingers in his necklace, "Make love to me, Killian." She requested softly.

His hands slid up her side, fingers grazing over the light stretch marks left from Henry and Ava. His lips moved across her face, landing on the spot where her collarbone and neck met. Her back arched and she let out a breathy sigh of his name, her legs coming up to wrap around his hips, trying to draw him into her. "Patience." He murmured, his lips continuing on the path down the valley of her breasts. He latched onto one nipple, teasing it into a hardened peak before switching to it's twin.

His hand slid down her stomach, finding her slick and wet and wanting. "Gods, Killian." He arched into his touch. "Later, just now, please." She murmured.

His head rose to hover her above hers, "Later I will take my time with you." He warned her darkly.

She nodded, her fingers raking through his chest hair, "Later, just" she let out a tiny mewl when his thumb pressed down on the sensitive bundle over nerves, "please?" She asked.

He brought his hand up, sucking his fingers into his mouth as he watched her eyes darken even more at his actions before he slid into her. She was tight and hot and wet and _his_. "Bloody hell, love." His head dropped to her shoulder as he held himself above her.

Emma let out a moan, "Gods, Killian," she rocked her hips up, taking him even deeper into her body, "so good, just move."

He slid out before pushing back in at an agonizingly slow pace, "So tight, so good, love." He murmured, setting a steady pace for them. When they tumbled over the edge together, he wrapped his arms around his tiny wife.

"I've missed you." Emma murmured. "You were right there, but I still missed you." Her fingers danced up his arm. "I knew I was missing something, I just didn't know _what_."

"More like who." He corrected softly, tightening his grip on her. "I never want to be apart from you again. Not even for a short period of time."

Emma nuzzled her face into his neck, inhaling deeply, "I agree. Never again. And I don't want to be apart from the kids for a while either."

"Not for a good while. We'll just have to make sure the lock on our chamber door works well." He grinned down at her and she rolled her eye with a chuckle.

"We'll be back at port soon." She murmured.

"Aye, love, I should probably get topside to deliver orders." He agreed.

"Probably." She tightened her grip on him as she said it, though, tangling their limbs together even more.

"Smee and Orson can handle it, I'm sure." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Wouldn't be the first time they had to while we were down here." She pointed out. She felt Killian's returning chuckle rumble through his chest and she grinned. They were insatiable. Ever since they first gave into their attraction for one another. It was something she wouldn't trade for the world.

"Rest, love, we still have quite the journey ahead and there's no telling what the kingdom will look like once we reach port." He advised, watching as her eyes fluttered shut.

OUAT

"Regina?" Robin called out, sprinting up the stone steps towards the dungeon.

"Robin?" She called back, "There's a protection spell on this cell. Please tell me you have a key!"

"Oh, thank God." Robin nearly fell against the bars of the cell. "You're alright?" He asked.

She moved to the door, "I'm fine. I just really want to get out of here."

"I was so afraid you'd be in that bloody lamp." He admitted. "I hadn't thought that was a possibility until we landed where we were before the curse."

She smiled softly at him, her fingers reaching out to stroke his cheek, "Me neither." She admitted, "I'm okay though."

"You're not okay, yet, but you will be in just a moment." Snow stepped forward. "You can have her all to yourself in a moment, but right now, I need to squeeze between the two of you." She rested a hand lightly on Robin's arm.

Reluctantly, he stepped back. "Thank you, Snow."

Snow smiled up at him, "Of course." Pulling a large brass key out of her pocket, she slipped it into the lock and turned, letting Regina out. "Now you're okay." She told Regina as the woman stepped out.

Regina smiled softly, "Thank you, Snow. I won't truly be okay until we find Zelena, though. Has anyone seen her?"

Snow shook her head, "No, where was she when the curse hit?"

David appeared in the doorway a moment later, "We checked the rest of the dungeon, she's not here."

"I think we need to scour the countryside for her." Regina waved her hand and changed her clothing into something far more appropriate for riding. "We best get started."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

When they pulled up to the port of their kingdom, Emma and Killian couldn't help, but to grin. Everything appeared to be just as they left it, the entire kingdom appeared to be frozen for the past two years.

When they stepped off the _Jolly_ , they were greeted by townspeople who had been transplanted in Storybrooke for the past two years as well. People that they now knew on a much more intimate level than they had before. Emma couldn't help but to marvel at the fact that the curse may have been a blessing in disguise. Being able to connect with her people the way they would be able to now was something most rulers never had. "Princess Emma! Prince Killian!" They were greeted as they made their way down the dock with waves and hugs from multiple people.

Killian paused in front of two men he recognized as workers from the marina in Storybrooke, "Tell me, do you happen to have a few horses we could use?" Killian asked, "We need to return to the kingdom for an update as soon as possible. We must make sure Zelena is locked away."

"Of course, Prince Killian." The man dropped to a bow. "Whatever you need, we'll be happy to provide it for you."

"Honestly, Killian will do just fine." Killian and Emma followed him towards two horses. "Orson," he spun, "Emma and I will head out first. If you and Smee would take a look around the town, make sure everyone is okay before riding up to the kingdom." He faced the two men again, "If there's anything amiss in town or if anyone needs absolutely anything, please let the men know. We'll make sure it's taken care of as soon as we can." Emma beamed up at her husband. He may have been a pirate at one point in time (and he would _always_ truly be her pirate), he was still the best man (other than her father, of course) with the truest heart.

"Or course, Killian. We'll make sure that everyone is settled. And we'll check towns on our way to the kingdom." Orson told him. "You and Emma should head towards the castle, make sure that everyone is safe. We need to make sure Zelena is secure."

Emma and Killian shared a glance, "You're right, if everyone landed where they were before the curse hit, Regina could be stuck in that lamp and Zelena could be anywhere." Emma pointed out.

"Let's get moving. We need to gather some supplies." Killian turned to the man who was holding two horses by the reigns. "Can you help with that?"

The man nodded, "Of course."

OUAT

As their horses moved swiftly up the well-worn path towards their castle, Emma nudged her husband, "Do you remember the last time we did this?" She asked.

He looked at her questioningly, that damn eyebrow shooting upward, causing her to laugh, "Did what, love?"

"Rode alone on horseback to a castle to save the kingdom." She clarified.

Killian chuckled at the way she said it. She said it so matter-of-factly, like this was a normal occurrence. He nodded, "I do. I remember when we rode from your parents' camp and back. I remember when we rode to Arendelle." He paused, "You know, there is something amiss about this."

Emma's face fell into a frown, "What?"

"Well, every time we do this, I typically get a kiss out of you." He pouted.

Emma threw her head back laughing, "Honestly, Killian, that's what you're thinking about now? I didn't give you enough kisses all over your _entire_ body earlier today?" She teased.

"I'll never grow tired or have enough of your kisses, my love." He stated seriously.

Emma reached over and latched onto his reigns, bringing both of their horses to a dead stop, "And I will never grow tired of yours, Killian." She leaned over, brushing her lips lightly over his. Killian raised a ringed hand and wove it through her hair, holding her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. When they pulled back, Emma let out a small mewl of protest. "I missed your kisses." She admitted.

Killian smiled softly and urged their horses forward, "I agree," he sighed, "it just wasn't the same back in Storybrooke."

She glanced over at him, "I loved you there." She told him honestly, "I think I loved you even before we started seeing each other and before the kids came into town, but it wasn't like it was here. Not until the very end. At the very end when I thought I wouldn't make it to shore, when I truly thought I'd lost you" she swiped away at a few stray tears and stopped speaking.

Killian's eyes darkened, "I thought I'd lost you, too, darling. I thought I'd never see you again and," he cleared his throat, "when you appeared near the shore, gods, Emma, I've never been so scared in my entire life." He brushed away a few more of her tears, his thumb lightly skimming her lips and the dimple in her chin as he smiled lovingly at her.

Emma reached over and latched onto his hand, "We're together now. And soon we'll be with our children again."

He sighed, "I certainly like the sound of that. Our children."

Emma glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as they started moving again, "Do you remember our conversation before Zelena turned our lives upside down?"

Killian's brow furrowed, "Which one, love?"

"When we discussed having another child." She clarified quietly.

Killian brought his horse to a stop, "Emma," he drew out her name slowly, "are you, did we, are we"

She took a steadying breath, "I'm not completely sure, but before Blackbeard took me I thought I was showing symptoms. I bought a test, but I never got around to taking it. Now that I can vividly remember what it was like to be pregnant, I'm fairly certain I am."

Killian dismounted and moved to her side to yank her down from her own horse. "This is the best news I think I've heard in a long time." He swooped down, kissing her hard before he dropped to his knees. "Hello, little one," his hands moved lightly over her stomach, just tenderly caressing it, "I'm your papa, and let me tell you, you are one lucky little bean." He rambled, "You're lucky because you're in your mommy's belly and being inside your mommy is the best place to be. One day, when you're thirty, I'll explain to what I mean."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Killian, that's hardly an appropriate topic for our unborn child." She scolded teasingly.

Leaning forward, Killian pressed a kiss to her stomach, "You are already so very loved, my little bean."

Smiling down at her husband, Emma carded her fingers through his hair, her fingers skimming across his jaw. "I love you, Killian." She murmured softly.

He looked up at her, "And I love you, my Emma."

OUAT

When they pulled up at the castle in the middle of the night, they were met by Grumpy and Doc. "Emma? Killian?" Grumpy dashed forward as they dismounted. "You're okay?"

Emma pulled Grumpy and then Doc into a hug, "We're fine. We left Orson, Smee and the rest of the men behind to check on the towns along the way. Everything seems as it was. Is Regina alright?" She asked.

"Regina was in the cell. She's fine and has Zelena's heart and pendant." Grumpy explained.

His arm draped over his wife's shoulders, "At least she can't do too much damage without her heart." Killian pointed out.

"Are the kids asleep?" Emma asked as they entered the castle.

"Yes, Snow put them down, but they want to see you as soon as you get in." Doc adjusted his glasses.

Emma glanced over her shoulder, "Let's go check on them before we meet with everyone else."

"No one is worried about Zelena tonight. We also have the Dark One's dagger." Grumpy continued. "They're all in bed except for us on guard. You two look dead on your feet, go check on the kids and get to bed." He advised.

Emma tried to stifle a yawn, "I rather like the sound of that." She linked her fingers through Killian's. "We can get an update tomorrow morning. I hope the men are okay." She fretted.

"They're the best, love, they're fine." Killian assured her, bringing her into his side to press a kiss to her temple.

OUAT

The following morning, everyone met in the War Room, seated around a the large table with a map of the Enchanted Forest on it. Killian tugged Ava onto his lap, pressing a kiss to her hair. "We need to find out where she was when the curse was rolling in." He squeezed his daughter even closer to his chest and she snuggled in, her blanket twisted between her fingers.

Emma wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulder, kissing the top of his head. He sat in the chair next to her, pulled as close as it could get, his head resting on her shoulder as he flipped through his storybook. "I guess we need to break down the troops and send word out to the towns. She shouldn't be dangerous, right? I mean we've still got her pendant and heart." Emma questioned.

"That's are best bet." Ruby agreed, standing up she picked a quill, "Grumpy, how do you want to divide the kingdom?" She asked.

Emma's eyes roved down to Henry, "Wait, stop." She held up a hand, "Henry, that book, it's still got our story in it, doesn't it?" She asked.

Henry looked up curiously, "Yeah, it does. I was just reading what's happened since we got back. The book has changed. It's so cool. Magic is so awesome!" He grinned up at his mother.

"Can I see it?" Emma asked. Releasing her grip on her son, she flipped to the start of the book, moving past when she met Killian and their adventures to Arendelle with a small smile on her face. She paused when she got to Zelena's threat. Flipping a couple of more pages, "There." She pointed to the picture, "There she is in a carriage." She skimmed through the story. "I know where Zelena is." She snapped the book shut and stood up, "We need to get troops there." She pointed to the Troll Bridge, we can span out from there."

"I'll assemble the troops." David grinned, "Good job, Emma."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: So, we've come to the end of "You Found Me." *Sigh* This is the last chapter. I want to thank a few people for their continuous support. I want to thank**_ Polkie2, paupaupi, RhizOneill, Zelda86, K, acasto03, and beckyzoso _ **. You all are wonderful. Thank you for the continued support during "Always Find Each Other," and "You Found Me."**_

 _ **In other news, I do have a new story coming out. It's called "Bottom of the River." I want to thank**_ beckyzoso _**in advance. The story was her idea. I also want to thank**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **for taking the time to beta it.**_

 _ **Thank you all again! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The group dismounted as they approached the Troll Bridge, tying their horses up a good distance away in case there were trolls around. Killian drew he sword and Emma took up her post next to him. "We ready?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, now, once we find her, we'll control her so she keeps her pet monkeys in control and we can get them all locked up."

"Okay, so let's find her." David stepped forward.

Regina pulled out Zelena's pendant, "Elsa," she turned to the visiting queen, "did you bring what I need?"

Elsa nodded, holding out a bottle, "What's that?" Lancelot asked.

"A location potion." Regina held out the pendant and sprinkled the blue liquid over it. In moments, the pendant was floating ahead of them. "This will lead us straight to wherever Zelena is hiding."

The pendant led them closer to the Troll Bridge, forcing everyone to be on high alert. There were many threats in this part of the forest, they had to be careful. The trolls were not fans of royals, particularly since the story of how Snow and David played them and turned quite a few of them into crushable bugs had been passed down. When the pendant faltered they all stilled, "She's nearby." Regina pulled her heart out, "Come on out, Zelena. We know you're here."

A few moments later, Zelena's form appeared. "Hello, sister." Zelena drawled slowly, her attempt to unsettle Regina failing as the former Evil Queen simply scoffed.

A moment later a monkey appeared next to her, hissing at them, "Call him off." Regina ordered.

They watched as Zelena's face contorted in displeasure before she turned and spoke to the creature until it was silenced by her side. "Happy?" Zelena snarked.

Elsa stepped forward, holding out her hand, "It's okay, buddy, just a little taste."

When the creature didn't take it, Regina rolled her eyes, "Make him eat it." Zelena rolled her eyes and murmured to the monkey for a moment. The moment it ate the piece of bread from Elsa's hand, it collapsed to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Zelena shrieked.

"It's just a sleeping spell." Elsa replied.

"You cursed him?" Zelena asked appalled.

"No, not a curse, just put him to sleep, he'll wake up in a few hours. It's just long enough to get him back to the castle." Emma explained, "Now, you're coming with us." She glanced back, "Regina, Elsa and I will escort the two of them back to the castle."

"We'll get the horses back." David pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter's head, "Killian, Robin, go with them just in case, please."

"Of course." Killian nodded, "We'll see you at the castle." Steeling himself, "Okay, ladies, do your worst." He muttered.

Emma chuckled, "One day you'll get used to this form of travel."

"No, darling, I won't, but please, go ahead." Killian sheathed his sword and held his breath. Moments later they were standing in the castle dungeon. The monkey was placed in another dungeon.

Regina placed a protection spell on both of the cells and the group moved down to the War Room to discuss the next step.

"We can put her heart in my vault." Regina offered.

Emma shook her head, "No, we have to give it back, but we keep the pendant."

"But"

"No buts, Regina," Emma continued, "we give her heart back and keep her locked away. Our biggest concern should be turning the monkey back into a human."

OUAT

 _One Year Later_

Emma leaned against Killian, a soft smile on her face as Regina and Robin said their wedding vows. She felt Killian's grin as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. With Zelena and Walsh (in human form) locked away, the kingdom had been blessedly quiet for the past year.

The only issue they'd had since they returned from Storybrooke was Prince Hans, allied once again with Blackbeard, trying to overthrow Elsa and Lancelot. It didn't work. Elsa put all of them, along with Blackbeard's ship, in a glass bottle. She had it resting on her mantle in her palace.

Henry and Ava were so happy to be home, and both of them were very welcoming to their newest little brother, Liam. Killian was already talking about a fourth child. Emma thought he just liked to watch her waddling around, frustrated that her magic wasn't completely in her control. Killian always said he just loved kids.

"I was thinking," Killian whispered in her ear softly, "perhaps you'd like to do this again."

Emma glanced up at him, "Do what again? If you mention another baby, my body and I might have to protest a little more violently."

He chuckled, "No, three is enough. At least for now." He teased, "I meant the wedding."

Emma's brow furrowed, "You want to get married again?" She asked.

"Renew our vows." He shrugged, "Dave was discussing doing it with your mother and I thought it didn't seem like such a bad idea."

Emma slipped her fingers between the buttons on his vest, "I don't know if we need another wedding." Her eyes sparkled up at him, "How about another honeymoon?" She suggested. "Just the two of taking the _Jolly_ somewhere away from here. Maybe somewhere a little isolated with a beach and warm water. Perhaps we could maybe lose our clothes along the way."

Killian growled softly in her ear, his teeth latching onto her lobe. "I love the way you think, darling. You really are my wanton princess."

Emma mewled softly, turning her body into him even more, "And I'd very much like to be ravished by a pirate with a very talented mouth."

"You're tempting fate with your words, my love. If you're not careful, we'll leave our children in the hands of your parents while we take our leave." He threatened.

Emma leaned away to tug on her mother's sleeve, "Yes, Emma?" Snow asked, dabbing the tears from her eyes.

"Would you mind if we skipped the reception?" She motioned between herself and Killian.

Snow chuckled, "You mean can we watch the kids until it's time for them to go to bed?" She nodded, "Of course, you and your pirate have fun. Besides, you took over the kingdom last month while your father and I took a little vacation."

Emma smiled softly, "You deserve more than just that." She admitted, "Thank you, though."

Snow laced her fingers with her daughter's, "I'm just glad we're all here and the kingdom finally seems to be safe and prosperous."

"Me too." Emma agreed. Leaning back towards Killian, she rose up on her toes, "We're all clear after this ceremony ends."

Killian tucked her firmly against him, "The bloody Evil Queen would want all this pomp and circumstance. It seems like it will go on forever."

Emma hid a snort in his shoulder. It was true, the ceremony was huge and long. "You best drop the 'Evil' part of her description, she may try to dismember you or something." She reminded him of Regina's not fully controlled temper and he chuckled.

"Too right." He agreed, pressing another kiss to her temple.

Emma sighed and leaned into him, content to wait until the ceremony was over, knowing that a night alone with her pirate was waiting for her. Glancing up at him, she knew there were many nights ahead of them. And she was looking forward to each and every one of them.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	29. Outtake 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

 _Their first night together_

* * *

Emma let out a small huff as Killian tapped her nose with his paintbrush, "Paint goes on the wall, not on me, Killian."

"Yes, Mistress Swan." Killian replied dutifully before turning back to the wall they were painting in the second bedroom of her apartment that she was turning into an office. He'd arrived nearly an hour before and she'd immediately put him straight to work, moving the rum he'd brought so it was out of reach until they were finished. He knew she was driven and had a one-track mind, but she was determined to finish this tonight it appeared.

Snorting, Emma responded, "You would get into that, wouldn't you, Jones?" She asked.

He arched a dramatic brow at her and dipped his paintbrush back in the can of deep red paint, "Into what exactly, Swan?" He questioned.

"Leather, bondage, whips and chains." She teased, focusing intently near the doorway that led to the closet.

"I'm not sure I have the faintest idea of what you're talking about, Deputy. You're the one who handcuffed me, are you not?" He reminded her of the time she chained him to a bike rack outside of the pharmacy because she thought he could be involved in a minor theft that Will Scarlett wound up committing. Leaning towards her, he murmured, "Perhaps you're the one who is into chains and whips."

His breath was warm against her ear and she found herself shivering at his close proximity. Rolling her eyes, Emma huffed out, "You're impossible." His answering grin let her know that he didn't believe for one second that she was as unaffected by him as she was pretending to be.

OUAT

Two hours later, the painting abandoned in favor of the burgers and rum, the two sat on the floor in the middle of the empty room eying each other quietly. "God, Granny makes the best burgers." Emma moaned softly, chewing slowly as she broke the silence.

Killian chuckled, "Very attractive there, Swan." Leaning over, he swiped at some of the ketchup on her chin, "You certainly know how to woo a man on a first date."

"This is not a date, Jones." Emma swallowed and washed it down with some rum, "This is painting."

"You know," He leered at her, "we could paint more than the walls. I could paint"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence." She interrupted, flushing slightly as he smirked at her, pulling the cork out of the rum bottle with his teeth before pouring them both another glass. Emma's eyes followed his movements, watching the way his tongue darted out in concentration as he tried not to spill any rum on the carpet. There was something way too sinful about his tongue and mouth. She clenched her thighs together as the image of his dark head between her thighs popped up in her mind unbidden. She needed to get laid. Maybe finding Whale wasn't the worst idea on the planet.

"Drink more, Swan, it may loosen you up a bit." Killian winked at her, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"I'm more than loose enough." Emma huffed indignantly as she picked up her rum glass, giving him a mocking toast before tossing it back.

Killian watched as she downed the rest of her rum, his eyes skimming down her pale throat as she swallowed the liquid, "Care to test that theory, love?" He asked, pushing aside the to-go cartons and his glass to crawl towards her. Her eyes were wide as he moved and she clutched the glass tumbler against her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but then he was right there, one hand hovering above her ankle, the other placed firmly on the floor by her thigh. He raised a challenging brow at her before he gripped her leg and tugged her forward. Emma let out a little yelp as she was pulled towards him.

Setting her glass down, Emma wrapped her hands around his neck, yanking his lips down to hers, "Just kiss me already, Jones." She demanded, all thoughts of potentially getting it on with Whale flying out of her mind.

"As you wish, love." He murmured against her mouth. She sighed into the contact, her body instantly relaxing as his mouth moved over hers. His lips were soft and she found herself melting back into the floor, pulling him down into the cradle of her thighs. She let out a small moan as one of his hands slid up her leg to her thigh. Even through the thick material of her jeans, she could feel the heat that always seemed to radiate off of him seep through. Slipping his hand into her hair, Killian tilted Emma's head back to deepen the kiss.

When they broke for air, Emma sighed, "Damn, Jones."

He chuckled and nudged his nose against her, "A good damn I hope."

Slipping out from underneath him, she chuckled at his noise of protest. Holding out her hand, she murmured, "You're about to find out."

His grin was wide as he let her tug him to a standing position before watching as she hesitantly laced their fingers together. She tugged him out of the small office space she was redecorating and down the hallway to her bedroom. He pulled her to a stop at the foot of her bed, his thumb skimming over the apple of her cheek, "You're sure, Emma?" He asked softly, "I don't want to have pressured you or goaded you or for this to be a decision based on the rum and"

She cut him off by rocking up on her toes and pressing a hard kiss to his lips. When she pulled back, she watched as his eyes fluttered open, "I want this, Killian." She whispered, a slight flush blooming across her chest at her admission. It scared her how much she wanted this and for how long. She'd wanted him almost from the moment she met him. "I want you."

His answering kiss surprised her. There was so much force behind it as his hands wandered up her sides, around to her back, pulling her flush against him. She could feel his erection pressing against her and she couldn't wait to get him naked, to feel his skin rubbing against hers, to feel the weight of his body pressing her into the mattress. "Bloody hell, love," he murmured into her neck, his lips trailing a path down to her collar bones, "you have no idea." His teeth scraped over a particularly sensitive spot and she moaned out his name. "Again." He bit down on the spot, his teeth worrying a mark there before his tongue flicked out to soothe the bite.

"God, Killian." Her hands fisted in the bottom of his t-shirt, bunching the material up so her palms could splay out over his abdomen. He groaned as her nails scraped through the dusting of chest hair there. Yanking her head back, she pulled his shirt over his head, her eyes widening as they took in his toned upper body.

He chuckled, "See something you like?" He teased, his hands slipping up under her shirt. She hummed, her back arching as he slid the material up slowly. When his own eyes were wide, the blue slowly disappearing as lust took over, she chuckled, arching a brow before reaching back and flicking open her bra, "Gods above, but you are a vision." His thumb brushed across one of her nipples and she moaned, "So sensitive." He murmured, dropping his head to suck on the hardened peak. He responding moan spurred him on as he sucked hard on it, biting down gently before switching to its twin.

"Fuck, Killian." She moaned, holding him against her as his hands wandered down her torso. In moments she was impatiently tugging at the belt around his waist, wanting them both naked. "Naked now." She demanded, shoving him backwards so she could strip herself. She was naked in seconds, crawling up onto her bed and settling on her knees as she watched him slip out of his shoes and socks and then peel off his jeans and boxers. She was in no way prepared for the amount of lean muscle on him. He was the epitome of what a male should look like. With an arched brow, she beckoned him forward.

Killian crawled up after her, his hands immediately finding her calves as he nudged her back, stroking over her pale skin, "You're so beautiful." He murmured, his eyes drinking her in as his hands followed. "Fuck, Swan." He groaned, his lips skimming over her flat stomach. "So perfect." He murmured, his tongue darting out over a few white marks on her side. They looked like stretch marks from carrying a child and he was once again curious about her background. She keened when his teeth scraped over them. "So sensitive." He murmured, moving further down, "I wonder if you'll like this?" She cried out when he ran the flat of his tongue over her slit.

Emma writhed above him, watching him with hooded eyes. He was sinfully good at this, alternating between long licks, scraping his teeth over her swollen nub. When he curled three fingers inside of her, she nearly bucked off the bed, a long moan tearing from her throat. He chuckled against her, working her over in earnest until her orgasm slammed into her. He gently stroked her down, one hand on her stomach, soothing the trembling muscles.

Crawling back up to hover above her, he murmured, "You taste bloody incredible."

Her gaze latched onto his and she let out a shaky laugh, "Thank you, I think." When he moved to roll off of her, she wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing their lower halves flush. She hissed as an aftershock rolled through her when his hard cock pressed against her abused flesh. "We're not done, yet." She murmured.

His grin was nearly predatory as move to tug on her ear, "Is that so?" He asked gruffly, "Does the princess demand more of me?"

She moaned softly as he rocked into her, "The princess wants you inside of her." Emma mumbled, arching her hips up, "Right now." She demanded, reaching between them to guide him.

He thrust shallowly in her, his head dropping to her shoulder, "Oh my god, Emma." He murmured.

"More." She murmured in his ear, "More." She rocked against him, trying to fully seat him inside of her. When he pushed forward a long moan of his name tore from her throat, "Just like that."

"You feel amazing." He whispered against her mouth, pressing a kiss there before his lips slid across her jaw, "So hot and tight."

"So good." She agreed as he pulled out and pushed back in. "So good." They moved slowly, their earlier need fizzling down to a slow simmer as their hands wandered, seeking out sensitive places that brought the most pleasure. The built her arousal back up until she was begging for _more_ and _harder_ and _faster_. When she sobbed out her orgasm, he was helpless to do anything but follow her.

Trying to catch her breath, Emma traced the planes of his sweaty back with her fingertips, "Wow." She murmured.

"Aye, love, wow." He agreed before rolling off of her. "Let me clean you up."

She hummed, rolling over to her side, "Bathroom's in there." She whispered sleepily. She felt warm and used and heavy. It was the best feeling. She barely stirred as he brushed a damp cloth between her legs.

Leaning down, he brushed a kiss against her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow, Swan."

Reaching out, she blindly grabbed his wrist, tugging him back towards the bed, "Stay."

He paused and she could feel his pulse thudding rapidly against her fingertips, "You're sure?" He asked quietly. She hummed and moved over, tugging the comforter down and patting the spot next to her. He slipped in beside her, pulling her body against his.

When her head was tucked under his chin and her arm around his waist, she whispered, "Night, Killian."

"Sweet dreams, Emma." He pressed a lingering kiss to her head before letting the warmth of her body lull him to sleep as well.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
